The Blind Series
by myklaineobsession
Summary: Kurt est aveugle, Blaine l'est aussi. Ils s'aiment pour des milliers de raison, mais leur handicap n'en fait pas partie. Au fond, c'est fou comme on est capable de voir les gens lorsqu'on a perdu la vue.
1. Part 1 : The First Meeting

Hello tout le monde !  
Oui je suis bel et bien vivante !  
Ça a été une période assez difficile, ayant énormément d'examens importants pour mon passage en L, et donc je n'avais pas le temps de poster des choses.  
Mais je suis définitivement de retour ! Samedi 13 juin je serais en vacances (et oui c'est super tôt cette année!) et je pourrais me consacrer à l'écriture et la traduction plus librement :)  
Sinon, bien que débordée, j'ai quand même écris un OS qui doit bien faire plus de 20 pages Word facile, mais je ne l'ai pas encore corrigé donc il sera posté la semaine prochaine ;)

Pour introduire ma série, je voulais juste dire que j'adooooooooooooore les fics ou Kurt ou Blaine sont soit sourds, soit aveugles (sans vouloir être irrespectueuse envers les gens qui le sont vraiment), mais que je n'ai jamais vu une fic où les deux étaient handicapés, donc j'ai décidé d'en faire une série.  
Quelle est la différence entre une fic normale et une série ? Je prends les prompts les gens ! Envoyez-moi tout ce que vous voulez, seulement il faut que Kurt et Blaine soient bien évidemment aveugles. Je ne dis pas que je serai forcément inspirée par eux ou que je ne les modifierai pas, mais en tout cas j'espère que vous m'en enverrez, par review ou par mp, c'est comme vous voulez :D

 **/!\ Klaine et Glee ne m'appartiennent pas. L'histoire, par contre, est toute à moi.**

Enfin bref, trêve de bavardage,

Bonne lecture !

PS : Cette série est dédiée à mon amie Emma, j'espère qu'elle verra ce message et qu'elle comprendra à quel point je l'aime.

* * *

 ** _Part 1 : The Meeting._**

Kurt avait toujours aimé New-York. La ville lumière et ses ethnicités, sa culture, sa diversité... Cela avait toujours été son rêve de vivre là.  
Jusqu'à l'accident.  
Depuis que Kurt avait perdu la vue, ses rêves semblaient aussi s'être perdus en chemin, et le jeune homme avait mis du temps à se laisser convaincre d'y aller tout de même. C'est vrai, New York est énorme, presque écrasante, allant toujours trop vite, toujours _plus_ vite, et Kurt avait longtemps craint de se faire engloutir par cette ville aux cheveux de fer.  
Mais Burt, en bon père encourageant et aimant qu'il était l'y avait convaincu. A 19 ans, aveugle depuis presque 2 ans à cette époque, Kurt avait emménagé avec ses amies Rachel et Santana, et avait commencer à étudier le chant et la musique à l'université de Julliard.  
3 ans plus tard, il entamait sa dernière année d'université et rencontrait Blaine.  
Tout commença par un accident...

En trois ans dans la ville de ses rêves, Kurt avait appris à se déplacer seul avec une canne. Ses sens accrus lui permettaient de tracer son chemin sans bousculer de monde sur son passage... enfin, pas trop de monde.

« Offff... ! » s'exclama une voix, quelques secondes avant que son corps n'entre en collision avec quelqu'un.  
Non, pas quelqu'un, un homme comme en témoignaient ses épaules musclées sur lesquelles Kurt avaient ses mains à cet instant ; un homme un peu plus petit que lui d'ailleurs. Il aurait voulu se détacher, mais sa canne ne touchait plus le sol et il sentait un chien à ses pieds, lui donnant peur de tomber.

« Je suis vraiment désolé monsieur, d'habitude mon chien m'évite d'être dans ce genre de situation. » s'excusa l'étranger, s'agrippant lui aussi à Kurt et touchant sa canne sans faire exprès. « Oh, vous êtes comme moi. » souffla-t-il.

« ...Comme vous... ? » demanda Kurt, fronçant les sourcils.

« Vous – vous n'êtes pas... aveugle ? » paniqua l'inconnu, s'éloignant brusquement de Kurt, lui faisant perdre son seul point de repère et s'accrochant à lui, et oh, voici deux inconnus en train de s'enlacer.

« Je le suis, désolé j'ai perdu tous mes sens... » bredouilla Kurt.

« Moi aussi, excusez-moi... Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je foncerai dans un autre non-voyant... Attendez, essayez de poser votre canne à terre... » indiqua-t-il en guidant le bout de la canne sur le sol.

« Je vais essayer de me détacher, ça ira ? » annonça Kurt. L'homme lui serra le bras en guise d'autorisation, et Kurt se poussa en arrière et ne tombe pas.

« Et bien voilà ! » s'exclama l'homme d'une vois chaleureuse. « Et mon chien est toujours là. Encore une fois, excusez-moi de ma maladresse. »

« La faute est partagée. » sourit Kurt. « Comment vous appelez-vous, au fait ? »

« Blaine. Blaine Anderson. » dit-il en tâtonnant le long de son bras pour trouver sa main et la serrer.

« Kurt Hummel enchanté.

« Enchanté Kurt Hummel, et encore une fois désolé, mais je dois partir. » dit-il sur un ton d'excuse.

« Pas de problème. Au revoir ! » lâcha Kurt en lui faisant un petit signe de la main.

« Au revoir. » souffla Blaine avant de tourner les talons.

Ce soir-là, en rentrant, Kurt ne put s'empêcher de raconter son aventure à ses colocataires, qui lui demandèrent quand il le reverrait. Kurt, dans un murmure de regret, leur annonça qu'il l'ignorait.

* * *

Et voilà ! C'était un peu court, mais je l'a écris ce matin donc bon x)

N'oubliez pas de favoriter, follower, reviewer, et de m'envoyer des prompts ! Merci !

A la prochaine,

Axelle.


	2. Part 2 : The Project

Bonjour ! Me revoilà avec la partie 2 de ma série Blind, qui est courte mais que vous apprécierez quand même j'espère.  
Bref, j'ai pas grand-chose à dire à part de vous demander d'aller voir mon OS appelé Is This Too Late ?, votre avis compte beaucoup pour moi.

 **/!\ Klaine et Glee ne m'appartiennent pas. L'histoire, par contre, est toute mienne.**

* * *

 _ **Part 2 : The project.**_

Il ne ''revit'' pas Blaine avant plusieurs mois.  
La neige tomba sur New York telle un grand drap blanc réchauffant les cœurs, et après les examens de fin de trimestre vint les projets du second trimestre, comme par exemple celui d'étude de la société, une option minoritaire, ayant pour sujet : « une activité peu adaptée à votre handicap mais qui vous rend heureux », consistant à interviewer une personne correspondant au sujet.  
Pour trouver cette fameuse personne, Kurt se décida à se rendre à un centre spécialisé pour les personnes handicapées accompagné de Santana pour le soutien. Kurt n'aimait pas ce genre de centre il n'aimait pas rencontrer d'autres personnes comme lui, qui n'étaient pas considérées comme normales, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

« On est arrivé, LadyLips. » annonça Santana, et Kurt s'agrippa à son bras en la sentant ouvrir la porte.

« Bonjour. » accueillit froidement une vois de femme. « Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Kurt Hummel, j'ai appelé le centre il y a deux semaines et mon interlocuteur m'a rappelé hier pour m'annoncer qu'il avait trouvé une personne qui répondrait à mes attentes, et que je pouvais la rencontrer aujourd'hui. »

Après 15 minutes pour trouver l'homme à qui Kurt avait parlé la veille, celui-ci les emmena enfin dans une salle, que la brune annonça être une salle de danse.

« Wow, il est pas mal... » souffla-t-elle tandis que Paul, l'interlocuteur, annonçait à la personne que Kurt était là.

« Bon, je vais vous laisser faire connaissance. Si vous avez besoin de moi, je serais à l'accueil. » dit-il en s'en allant.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Blaine Anderson. » annonça une vois qui fit battre le cœur de Kurt à cent à l'heure. C'était impossible, ça ne pouvait pas être...

« Bonjour, je suis Santana Lopez, et j'accompagne mon ami Kurt Hummel ici présent qui semble avoir perdu la voix... » répondit Santana en prenant les rênes.

« Pardon, bonjour. » souffla Kurt en sortant de ces pensées. Il entendit un halètement de surprise devant lui et sourit. Il n'était pas le seul à s'en être rappelé.

« Vous êtes – vous êtes l'homme que j'ai bousculé il y a quelques mois, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il, et rien qu'au ton qu'il employa, Kurt sut qu'il souriait.

« Oui. Oui, c'est moi. » répondit Kurt, s'accrochant à Santana comme pour lui demander de partir.

« Bon, je vais vous laisser. Je serai dehors, Kurt. » annonça-t-elle, comprenant le message.

« D'accord. Merci Santana. » dit-il en lâchant son bras. Il entendit ses pas s'éloigner rapidement et bientôt la porte claqua.

« Je suis par ici. » lança Blaine, et Kurt s'avança dans sa direction. « Par terre. Tiens, attrape ma main. » Kurt tâtonna un moment dans le vide avant de sentir les doigts de Blaine sous les siens et de les serrer fort en s'asseyant par terre. Une fois sur le sol, il prit la seconde main de Blaine et les caressa doucement.

« Donc. Tu es mon projet social de cette année. » souffla-t-il.

« Apparemment. » répondit-il avec un petit rire.

« Bon, je vais t'expliquer comment ça va marcher : aujourd'hui, je vais simplement te poser des questions et j'aimerais qu'on se ''revoie'' éventuellement pour que je sache ce que tu fais exactement. »

« Ça me va. »

« Okay, cool. Laisse-moi prendre mon ordinateur. » dit-il en ouvrant son sac et en en sortant son ordinateur spécialisé. Il appuya sur le bouton démarrer. _« Votre ordinateur est maintenant allumé. »_ annonça une vois de femme robotisée. Il appuya sur le bouton ''entrée'' pour rentrer dans sa session. _« Que souhaitez-vous faire ? »._ « Ouvrir une page Word. » annonça directement Kurt. _« Votre page Word est maintenant ouverte. »_

« Wow, c'est pratique. » remarqua Blaine.

« Très. » acquiesça Kurt en commençant à taper. « Bon, alors, quel est votre nom, Mr. Anderson ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire joueur.

Blaine éclata de rire avant de répondre, « Hum... Blaine Anderson... ? »

« Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous... aveugle ? »

« Je suis comme ça depuis ma naissance. Malformation de la rétine. » expliqua-t-il d'un ton détendu. « Et toi ? »

« Hum... accident. Depuis combien de temps fréquentez-vous ce centre ? »

« Depuis mes 15 ans à peu près. »

« Et quel âge avez-vous ? » demanda Kurt en tapant sur son clavier en braille, le son envahissant la salle déserte.

« 21 ans. Et vous, M. Hummel ? »

« 22. Que faites-vous dans le vie ? »

« J'étudie à la NYU avec une principale* en mathématiques et une minimale* en danse. »

« Donc vous dansez malgré votre handicap. Combien de fois par semaine ? »

« Hum... J'ai 5 heures de danse en cours, et je dois bien passer 5 autres heures à m'entraîner sur mon temps libre. »

« Wow. »

« Et vous, que faites-vous ? »

« Blaine, tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais. »

« Tu ne le fais pas. » taquina Blaine en posant sa main sur son biceps.

« Je suis en mode interview, mon cher, voilà pourquoi. » blagua-t-il. « Mais j'étudie la chanson et la musique à Julliard, avec une minimale* en Etude de la Société, qui est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle je suis avec toi en ce moment. » dit-il avec un petit rire timide.

« Oh, alors tu as bien choisi tes matières dans ce cas. » souffla Blaine en posant sa main sur sa joue pour la caresser.

« Oui. Vraiment bien choisi. »

* Principale et minimale sont la traduction dégueulasses de ''major'' et ''minor'' dans le système universitaire américain. Ce sont la matière principale que tu choisis d'étudier et la matière secondaire. Désolé si ça vous a embrouillé.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimer !  
N'oubliez pas de me laisser une **review** , de **favoriter** cette histoire et de la **suivre** , et aussi de m' **envoyer des prompts** ! Je prends tout !

A la prochaine,

Axelle.


	3. Part 3 : Dancing With The Dark

Bonjour à tous ! Je suis de retour pour la partie 3, qui est très courte, mais je vous promets que la quatrième est bien plus longue ;)

 _ **Klainekisses** : Merci pestouille, ça me touche :) Je vais essayer de faire le moins cliché possible, après ça va être difficile vu ma connaissance limitée du monde des non-voyants, mais je vais faire mon maximum :3 _

_**AkuriAtsuki** : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu vas apprécier !_

 _ **CeliaCom7** : Merciiii, et oui je réponds aux reviews, j'ai juste oublié la dernière fois ^^'_

 _ **Foloreille** : Haha, tes reviews m'avaient tellement manquées xD Ravie de t'avoir fais rire, et la suite est juste là ;)_

 **/!\ Klaine et Glee ne sont toujours pas à moi. :'(**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Part 3 : Dancing with the dark.  
**_

Ils échangèrent leurs numéros, avec lesquels ils s'appelèrent quelques fois au cours des deux semaines qu'ils passèrent sans se ''voir''. A chaque fois, c'était pour partager des moments drôles de leur journée, ou alors quelques pensées : _« Tu sais qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai réussi à jouer la symphonie n°5 sans me tromper une seule fois ? »_ , _« «Je devais lui serrer la main, et là, comme un idiot, j'ai mis mon doigt dans son œil ! Qui aurait cru qu'il était si petit ?! »_ , _« Les gens ont tendance à penser que simplement parce qu'on est aveugles on est faibles. Mais en vérité nous somme beaucoup plus critiques à propos qui nous entourent et nous sommes bien plus forts que la plupart d'entre eux. »_

Kurt se sent plus heureux. Plus heureux qu'il ne l'a jamais été depuis l'accident. Son histoire avec Blaine est simple. Il a enfin quelqu'un comme lui dans sa vie, quelqu'un avec qui il peut parler de son handicap librement. Mais Blaine n'est pas seulement un autre aveugle. Blaine est drôle, intelligent, aimant, profondément gentil, beau... Kurt sait qu'il est beau. Sa voix est belle en tout cas. Ses mains sont douces, ses bras et ses épaules sont musclés, et Kurt a même une fois cru toucher des boucles dans ses cheveux.

Blaine, en quelques semaines, est devenu sa personne préférée et Kurt se sent déjà tomber amoureux.

Ils se revoient 2 semaines après leur 1e vraie rencontre, lorsque Blaine l'invite à un cours de danse pour lui montrer comment il fait. Il lui demande d'apporter une tenue de sport, car lui aussi va danser. Kurt est un peu anxieux.

Lorsqu'ils se ''voient'', Blaine le serre dans ses bras et lui dit qu'il lui a manqué. Le cœur de Kurt bat à la chamade.

« Ce serait bien si un jour tu venais à un de mes cours avec ton amie pour qu'elle puisse regarder, mais pour aujourd'hui je vais danser avec toi. J'ai pensé que ce serait bien si tu avais un support vidéo pour ton projet, alors j'ai emprunté la caméra de mon ami Artie. Il fait une école de cinéma. » expliqua Blaine.

« Wow, merci beaucoup, c'est une bonne idée ! » s'écria Kurt, lui serrant la main.

« Kurt alla se changer tandis que Blaine appelait un employé du centre pour allumer la caméra, et après cela, ils se mirent au travail.

« J'ai pensé que tu étais plutôt le type d'homme à danser au tango, donc je me suis dis que je pourrais t'apprendre ça aujourd'hui. »

« Ça me va. » acquiesça Kurt avec un sourire.

« Okay, donc tout d'abord, il faut de la musique, » dit-il en appuyant sur un bouton lançant la musique, « Puis ensuite il faut que tu viennes là, tout près. »

Il prit la main de Kurt et l'attira vers lui, de façon à ce qu'ils se retrouvent torse contre torse, comme lors de leur première rencontre dans la rue. Il serra le plus âgé dans ses bras, presque trop fort, et souffla, « La salle est grande. Elles est entourée de miroirs, la caméra a été placée dans un coin de façon à ce qu'elle filme tout et la porte se trouve juste à côté. Dernier conseil : n'aies pas peur parce que tu ne vois pas. Le seul moment où tu es autorisé à paniquer est celui où tu ne sens plus mon corps contre le tien. »

Kurt frissonna un peu, se laissant guider par Blaine pour hausser le volume de la radio. « Laisse-toi guider. »

Le cours se passa à merveille en fait, c'était la première fois en 5 ans que Kurt n'avait pas eu peur de tomber une seule fois.

Tout se passa dans une sorte de flou assez agréable, Kurt ne se souvenant que du corps de Blaine contre le sien, que de ses mains entre les siennes, et simplement de son souffle se mêlant au sien. Kurt dansait. Kurt dansait sans l'aide de ses yeux, simplement par sa confiance en un autre homme sans yeux et il se sentait invincible.

Il n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps s'écoula cet après-midi-là, mais cela lui importa peu. Kurt Hummel faisait ce que tout aveugle avait un jour rêvé de faire : danser. Ne pas avoir peur, ne pas tomber, être libre. Avoir quelqu'un pour nous retenir.

Kurt Hummel était invincible, Kurt Hummel était vivant, Kurt Hummel était amoureux. Et dieu, ce que ça faisait du bien.

* * *

Voilà, je sais que c'était plus un chapitre de remplissage qu'autre chose, mais no worries, l'action arrive trèèèèèèèèès prochainement ;)

N'oubliez pas de **suivre** cette histoire, la mettre en **favori** , mettre une **review** et **envoyez-moi n'importe quel prompt** , j'essayerai de l'écrire !

A la prochaine,

Axelle.


	4. Part 4 : Let's Kiss, I Won't Complain

Bonjour ! Voilà la 4e partie de ma série, qui laisse très peu de mystère sur ce qui va se passer mais bon :)  
Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire à part vous demander de bien lire ce que je vais dire à la fin de cette partie, c'est très important pour la suite de cette série !

 _[Reviews :  
_ _ **CeliaCom7** : Merci !_

 _ **withoutmywings** : Tout d'abord, j'adore ton pseudo *.* Ensuite, merci énormément, ça me touche !_

 _ **AkuriAtsuki** : Merci beaucoup :)]_

 **/!\ Klaine et Glee ne sont pas à moi ; l'histoire, par contre, l'est entièrement.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Part 4 : Let's Kiss, I Won't Complain**_

Le second trimestre de l'année passa rapidement, emportant avec lui les rencontres avec Blaine, leurs appels fréquents, les examens et la préparation du projet. La présentation s'était passée sans anicroche, recevant beaucoup d'éloges grâce à l'aide de Rachel qui avait diffusé le support vidéo, et Mme Howeyer demanda même à rencontrer.

« Allô ? » demanda la voix enrouée du danseur.

« Hey, Blaine. J'ai une bonne nouvelle. J'ai eu 37/40 à mon projet ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Woah... Kurt, c'est génial ! »

« …Et ma prof veut te rencontrer ! »

« Kurt, je... pourquoi ? »

« Parce que sans toi mon projet aurait été nul, et aussi sûrement pour te demander d'intervenir dans un de ses cours. »

« Oh mon dieu... Je suis tellement heureux pour toi, Kurt. Tu as bossé dur. »

« Toi aussi. Merci infiniment pour ton aide. »

« Je veux t'inviter à dîner. Chez moi. Si tu es d'accord, bien sûr. »

« A... dîner ? »

« Hum... Oui. Je t'apprécie énormément, Kurt. » murmura-t-il.

« Oh. Je t'apprécie aussi et je serai ravi de venir dîner chez toi. » sourit Kurt, se retenant de crier de joie.

« Génial ! » s'écria Blaine, l'air excité. « Hum, vendredi soir ? »

« Avec plaisir. Tu m'enverras l'adresse ? Rachel ou Santana m'accompagneront. »

« Bien sûr. A, disons, 19h ? »

« Deal. »

« Deal.

« Je – hum – dois y aller. Mais on se verra vendredi, je suppose. » souffla-t-il.

« A vendredi. »

Kurt eut à peine le temps de fermer les yeux que vendredi était déjà là, le mettant dans tous ses états.

Il avait un rendez-vous. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kurt avait un rendez-vous amoureux. Ayant été élevé gay puis ensuite aveugle en Ohio, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Alors le voilà, à 22 ans, se préparant pour aller à son premier rendez-vous dans l'espoir d'avoir son premier baiser et peut-être même son premier petit-ami. Alors oui, Kurt était nerveux.

Rachel et Santana l'avaient aidé à choisir sa tenue, et après plus de deux heures d'essayage, il était enfin prêt. C'était idiot de passer du temps à s'habiller pour quelqu'un qui ne le verrait pas, mais Kurt y tenait. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était aveugle qu'il allait se laisser aller, bien au contraire.

Il arriva à l'appartement de Blaine à 19 heures précises lui dit Rachel avant de l'embrasser sur la joue, de sonner à la porte et de s'en aller immédiatement.

« Hey. » Kurt entendit la vois de Blaine en face de lui. Il avança son bras pour prendre celui de Blaine afin qu'il puisse le guider chez lui, mais celui-ci prit sa main dans la sienne. « Je suis content que tu sois venu. Comme tu le sais, j'ai deux colocataires mais j'ai réussi à m'en débarrasser pour qu'on soit tranquilles. »

« Oh. » dit Kurt, le suivant, accroché à sa main durant ce qui lui semblait une éternité – non pas que ça le dérange.

« J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait préparer le dîner ensemble, selon tes préférences. »

« Bonne idée. J'aime tout, à part les tripes, les poivrons et les aubergines. » expliqua Kurt.

« Je ne suis pas... un très bon cuisiner, donc je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. » déclara Blaine timidement.

« Heureusement que j'ai toujours été doué. Peut-être un peu moins depuis l'accident, mais... » dit-il en se sentant inconfortable, « ça devrait aller. Ça te dirait qu'on prépare des pâtes ? Je suis plutôt doué. »

« C'est parfait. J'adore la cuisine italienne. »

Le repas fut délicieux, et la discussion facile. Ils furent timides, certes, mais jamais mal-à-l'aise et après ça Blaine demanda à Kurt de lui chanter quelque chose, ce qu'il fit avec plaisir.

 _« Oh yeah, I'll tell you something_

 _I think you'll understand. »_

Il y a quelque chose de spécial à ne pas voir en chantant. La plupart des chanteurs ferment les yeux pour mieux ressentir la musique Kurt, lui, n'a pas le choix.

 _« When I say that something,_

 _I wanna hold your hand. »_

Lorsque tout ce qui nous entoure est plongé dans le noir, on se repose sur d'autres aspects des autres, comme le toucher, l'odorat et la voix.

 _« Oh please, say to me_

 _You'll let me be your man. »_

Blaine avait la peau douce, sentait toujours extrêmement bon et avait la plus belle voix qu'il ait jamais entendu.

 _« And please, say to me_

 _You'll let me hold your hand. »_

Blaine était un ange tombé sur terre, spécialement pour lui. Il était tout ce dont Kurt avait toujours rêvé.

 _« Now let me hold your hand,_

 _I wanna hold your hand. »_

« C'est magnifique. » souffla Blaine, soudainement bien trop près.

« Merci. » répondit-il, sentant des mains glisser sur son visage un doigt trouva ses lèvres et les caressa doucement.

« Tellement magnifique que ça mérite un baiser. »

Cela lui coupa le souffle, mais il réussit à expirer, « Okay. »

Des lèvres douces, agréables et insistantes – de la bonne façon – rencontrèrent les siennes, et dieu, des années de célibat ne l'avaient pas préparé à ça. C'était délicieux et inoubliable.

« Tu es génial. » murmura Blaine lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

« Toi aussi, mais continue de m'embrasser. » grommelant Kurt avant d'écraser leurs lèvres à nouveau l'une contre l'autre.

* * *

Voilà, nos amours se sont enfin embrassés !  
Sinon petite précision sur la fréquence de publication, je publierai deux chapitres par semaine, sachant qu'ils sont assez courts et que je les écris rapidement (l'autre fois j'en ai écris 3 en 2h) donc voilà :)

Aussi, pour la bonne continuation de cette fiction, **J'AI BESOIN DE VOS PROMPTS** ! Envoyez-moi n'importe quel petit moment que vous pensez être mignon pour eux, ou même un moment dramatique, n'importe quoi... que j'essaierai d'adapter pour que ça fonctionne dans l'histoire. J'ai vraiment besoin de vous !

Sinon les **reviews** me font toujours très plaisir, et vous pouvez aussi **suivre** cette histoire et la mettre en **favori**. Merci !

A la prochaine,

Axelle.


	5. Part 5 : Roomates' Fight

Bonjour ! Voici la partie 5 de la série, qui peut paraître un peu différente des autres parties mais qui était dans ma tête depuis le début donc je suis contente que vous puissiez enfin le lire :)  
Je tiens à rappeler que dans cette fic, certains évènements présents dans la série originale vont disparaître et d'autres vont rester, voir être encore plus importants. Quant aux personnages, j'ai essayé de les respecter au maximum, et je dirais que les deux qui varient le plus de la série sont Kurt et Blaine. Mon Kurt est beaucoup moins extraverti et sûr de lui par rapport à l'original (dont je n'arrive jamais à respecter la personnalité bien qu'il soit mon personnage préféré de l'univers entier), et mon Blaine a à peu près la même personnalité que l'original, bien qu'il ne côtoie absolument pas l'univers musical et qu'il soit plus ''geek''. Mais vous en apprendrez plus sur lui un peu plus tard.

 _[Reviews_  
 _ **CeliaCom7** : Oui ils sont vraiment adorables *.* Je vais sûrement m'inspirer de cette idée, je ne veux vraiment pas tomber dans le cliché de l'accident, mais ton idée m'a fait penser à quelque chose qui pourrait être vraiment très bien. Donc merci :) (Et bien sûr qu'il y aura du klex ;))_

 _ **Guest** : Hey ! Bienvenue ! Oui ne t'en fais pas, il y aura bien une scène à l'hôpital, mais pas du tout comme on pourrait s'y attendre ;) Et oui,k j'avais déjà pensé à faire une scène un peu dramatique où l'un des deux se désespère, mais je suis contente que tu y es pensé aussi :) Merci pour ta review !_

 _ **AkuriAtsuki** : Merci :) Alors, petit spoiler : il y aura un dîner avec Kurt, Santana et Rachel dans la partie 10, et une grosse réunion du trio + Blaine + Sam + Mercedes (:D) dans la partie 11 ! Tu vas être servi(e) ;)]_

 **/!\ Klaine et Glee ne sont pas à moi.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Part 5 : Roomates' Fight  
**_

Kurt n'allait pas bien. Les cris de Rachel et Santana envahissaient l'appartement, et lorsqu'on est aveugle, les cris paraissent toujours bien plus forts qu'ils ne le sont réellement.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me ferais ça ? Funny Girl est le rôle de _mes_ rêves ! » criait Rachel.

« Je suis ta doublure, Berry ! Simplement ta foutue doublure ! Je ne t'ai rien piqué du tout ! » répliquait Santana.

« STOP ! Rachel, c'est vrai que ce qu'a fait Santana n'était pas génial, mais elle ne t'a pas pris ton rôle ! » argumenta Kurt en soupirant.

« Tu vois, même Lady Hummel est de mon côté ! » cria Santana.

« Je ne suis du côté de personnes, je veux juste que vous arrêtiez de crier ! »

« Comment oses-tu, Kurt. Comment oses-tu prendre _son_ parti, alors que _j'ai_ été là pour toi toutes ces années ! »

« Arrête de crier, Rachel ! Je ne prends aucun parti ! »

« C'est facile à dire Kurt, tu ne vois pas le sourire machiavélique qu'elle porte en ce moment ! » argumenta Rachel.

« Non, je ne le vois pas ! En fait, je ne vois rien depuis presque 5 ans maintenant, tout ce que j'entends ce sont vos cris et je veux que ça cesse ! » hurla-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

« Kurt... » souffla Rachel, mais celui-ci avait déjà claqué la porte.

Se retrouver dehors à 20 heures dans le froid, ne voyant absolument rien est une expérience horrible. Heureusement qu'il avait son portable dans la poche de sa veste.

« Allô ? »

« Blaine ? » demanda-t-il, la gorge serrée, « Tu pourrais venir me chercher ? »

« Kurt ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Il y a eu une dispute, et je voulais juste – je voulais juste que les cris s'arrêtent. »

« J'arrive. Ne bouge pas. »

Blaine arriva peu de temps après en voiture, avec son ami Sam, que Kurt avait rencontré les quelques fois où il était aller chez Blaine ces dernières semaines. Kurt eu à peine le temps de relever la tête en entendant le bruit d'une portière qui claque qu'il sentit des bras tâtonner autour de lui et l'emporter dans un câlin.

« Je suis désolé. » murmura Blaine, le serrant fort. « Viens, je t'emmène chez moi. »

« Hey, est-ce qu'il va bien ? » demanda la voix de Sam.

« Je pense. Il est juste épuisé, il va dormir dans peu de temps. »

Kurt, allongé sur le lit de Blaine, écoutait. Celui-ci lui avait demandé de dormir car il était épuisé, ce qu'il avait donc essayé de faire, mais le fait que Blaine soit en train de parler de lui avec ses amis l'en empêchait.

« Yo, quoi de neuf ? » demanda une autre voix, celle d'Artie supposa Kurt.

« Le petit-ami de Blaine a été pris dans une dispute avec ses colocs et il s'est retrouvé ici. » expliqua Sam.

« Sam ! » hissa Blaine, « Ce n'est pas mon petit-ami ! » Kurt se figea. Il n'avait pas tout inventé tout de même ? Oh mon dieu, il avait tout inventé. Blaine ne l'aimait pas de cette façon et il était tombé amoureux de quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas plus que de l'amitié. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi idiot - « Pas encore, du moins. On n'en a pas encore parler. »

« Excusez-moi votre altesse. » taquina Sam. « Le garçon avec lequel Blaine est en train de tomber complètement amoureux va dormir dans son lit ce soir. Avec lui. »

« Oooooooooooooooh. » rigola Artie.

« Les gars ! Baissez d'un ton ! Je vous jure que s'il n'est pas endormi et qu'il a tout entendu, je vais vous tuer ! » dit Blaine, mi-criant, ni-chuchotant.

« C'est ça. »

« Tu nous aimes trop pour ça. »

« Je vous hais. » grommela-t-il avant de déposer deux bisous bruyants sur leurs deux joues et de les taper assez fort pour que Kurt puisse l'entendre. Le châtain entendit alors des pas venir vers lui.

« Kurt ? Tu es endormi ? »

« Mmmm... ? » fit Kurt, feignant de se réveiller.

« Oh, désolé, je t'ai réveillé. Je voulais juste te dire que je vais dormir dans le salon, donc si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit je serais sur le fauteuil. 10 pas tout droit, 4 pas à droite et trois pas à nouveau tout droit, okay ? »

« Blaine, tu peux dormir ici. Je m'en fiche. »

« Oh. Okay. Je me change et j'arrive. »

Kurt entendit des pas s'éloigner et une armoire s'ouvrir, puis frissonna en entendant le bruit des vêtements que l'on retire, avant de sentir le lit se plier et une main se poser doucement autour de sa taille.

« Ça te va ? » murmura Blaine au creux de sa nuque.

« C'est parfait. » répondit Kurt avec un grand sourire. _Le garçon avec lequel Blaine est en train de tomber complètement amoureux._ Oh.

* * *

Oooooh ;) J'espère que ça vous a plu ! En tout cas moi j'ai adoré écrire cette partie :3  
Je voulais aussi vous dire merci de commencer à me proposer des idées, ça me fait vraiment plaisir et c'était ce que je voulais en commençant cette série :)  
Mon objectif et de publier au minimum 30 parties. Pour l'instant j'en ai écris 10, donc ça risque d'aller vite !

En tout cas, continuez à m' **envoyer des idées** pour continuer cette histoire, n'hésitez pas à **suivre** cette histoire ou la **mettre en favori,** et évidemment laissez-moi une petite **review** , il n'y a rien qui me fait plus plaisir :)

A la prochaine,

Axelle


	6. Part 6 : I Wanna Know How You Look

Bonjour ! Voilà que je publie la partie 6 en ce merveilleux dimanche où cela fait deux jours que le mariage est légal dans tous les Etats-Unis ! Hier j'étais à la gay pride, et c'était aussi une expérience géniale qui m'a permis de voir les français être unis dans une cause pour une fois, ça m'a fait plaisir ! 3

 _[Reviews  
 **CeliaCom7** : Merci beaucoup ;)_

 _ **AkuriAtsuki** : Merci :D J'adore Sam et son petit côté bêta. Il est chou *.*_

 _ **mamstaz** : Oui je sais, j'avais complètement oublié l'existence du chien ! Merci, tu m'as sauvé la vie, grâce à toi j'ai réussi à l'inclure dans la plupart des chapitres :) Sinon je ne sais pas encore si je vais les faire recouvrir la vue, parce que peu d'aveugles ont cette chance et aussi que le but de cette série est d'accepter celui qu'on aime malgré son handicap... Rien n'est encore décidé, mais ça n'a jamais été une idée dans ma tête. En tout cas merci beaucoup ;)]_

 **/!\ Klaine et Glee ne m'appartiennent pas, bla bla bla... Vous connaissez la chanson.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Part 6 : I Wanna Know How You Look.**_

« Dis moi, à quoi tu ressembles ? »

« Hein ? » demanda Blaine, semblant se réveiller soudainement, trop concentré à suivre le film qu'ils sont en train d'écouter.

« Je veux dire, je sais que tu es petit et mince, mais - » taquina Kurt.

« Hey ! » rigola Blaine en le frappant doucement sur le bras.

« Hey toi même ! » sourit-il en le frappant en retour. « Allez, dis-moi à quoi tu ressembles. »

« Hum... Comme tu le sais, je ne me suis jamais vu, donc tout ce que je vais te dire vient de ce que les autres m'ont racontés. »

« Je m'en fiche. Dis-moi. » dit Kurt en lui prenant la main.

« Je suis petit et mince, comme tu l'as dis. »

« Ta taille est adorable. Tu es compact, c'est parfait pour les câlins. »

« Merci. » dit Blaine en lui caressant la main de son pouce. « J'ai les cheveux noirs bouclés, sacrément bouclés à ce qu'il paraît mais comme je ne les vois pas je les laisse comme tels, mes yeux sont de la couleur du miel et j'ai un nez et une bouche de la taille normale. Voilà. »

« C'est tout ? » dit Kurt, déçu.

« Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire. » répondit Blaine en haussant les épaules. « Et toi, à quoi tu ressembles ? »

« Je – hum – ça fait pas mal de temps que je ne me suis pas vu, et j'ai sûrement pas mal changé depuis, mais je suis de taille moyenne, j'ai les cheveux châtains, des yeux bleus et un nez de cochon - »

« N'importe quoi. »

« Chut, laisse-moi terminer. J'ai une bouche tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, et il y 5 ans j'étais plat comme une limande mais comme je fais beaucoup plus de sport aujourd'hui ça doit être un peu mieux. »

« Ton corps est magnifique, Kurt. »

« Tu n'en sais rien. »

« J'en sais quelque chose, je te fais des câlins à chaque fois qu'on se voit. »

« Si tu veux. » rit Kurt.

« Tu veux essayer quelque chose ? » proposa-t-il après un instant.

« Hum... Okay. »

« Donne-moi tes mains. » souffla-t-il en lui prenant les mains et les posant sur ses épaules.

« Ce sont des épaules. »

« Oui. Maintenant remonte, et explore. »

« Okay. » murmura-t-il, sentant ses joues plus chaudes que d'habitude.

Les épaules de Blaine étaient toujours aussi musclées que les fois précédentes où Kurt les avait touchées il les rapprocha de son cou et le caressa lentement. « Ça chatouille. » rit Blaine. La mâchoire de Blaine était dessinée, mais d'une forme plus triangulaire que ronde, et Kurt s'attarda quelques instants dessus. Ses joues étaient douces, gardant la rugosité de la peau après le rasage, qu'il trouva bizarrement agréable, et remonta directement à ses yeux. Ses paupières étaient plutôt larges et ses cils semblaient extrêmement longs. Ses sourcils avaient une forme spéciale : ils étaient en forme de triangles aplatis, assez épais. Son front n'était ni trop grand ni trop petit ses cheveux étaient doux, formant de grosses boucles sous ses doigts. Kurt redescendit à nouveau et toucha son nez, avant de descendre à sa bouche. Elle était douce, comme le reste du corps de Blaine, mais pas seulement : Kurt voulait l'embrasser.

Alors il le fit, il déposa un baiser plus léger qu'un papillon sur ses lèvres et se retira. Peu de temps après les mains de Blaine prirent son visage et leurs bouches se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Blaine souriait dans leur baiser.

« A moi. » déclara-t-il après quelques minutes de roulage de pelle.

Des mains, semblant des centaines, volèrent contre son visage : son cou – c'est vrai que ça chatouille –, sa mâchoire, ses joues, sa bouche, son nez, ses yeux, ses sourcils, ses cheveux... tout était en feux.

« Tu es si beau, Kurt. »

« Je devrais te dire la même chose. » sourit le châtain.

« Et ton nez est adorable. » dit Blaine d'un ton affectueux.

« Tu ne l'as pas vu. »

« Je crois bien que si. »

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire. »

« Et moi je te dis, qu'en tant que mathématicien, mes calculs sont clairs : tu es parfait, Kurt. »

« Je ne le suis vraiment pas. »

« Pour moi tu l'es. »

« On devrait recommencer à s'embrasser. » souffla-t-il, posant sa main sur la joue de Blaine.

« Ouais, on devrait. » sourit-il, Kurt le sentit dans les muscles de ses joues.

Il sourit aussi, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Blaine était parfait, lui aussi.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre duquel toute cette histoire est partie... Je l'avais en tête depuis le début, et je suis contente de pouvoir enfin vous le faire lire. Encore une fois désolé pour la longueur, mais j'écris la plupart des parties en moins d'une heure et j'update deux fois par semaine, donc j'espère que vous pouvez me pardonner :3

En tout cas, n'oubliez pas de me laisser une **review** (avec peut-être un **prompt** caché à l'intérieur?), de mettre cette histoire en **favori** et de la **suivre** , ça me fait toujours super plaisir ;)

A la prochaine,

Axelle


	7. Part 7 : Would You Be

Bonjour ! Voilà la partie 7 (qui est la plus courte ever sorry) :3  
Je tenais à vous dire mille fois merci de suivre cette fic, car on est bientôt arrivés aux 1000 vues de cette fic alors que je n'en suis même pas à la moitié *.* Mon record étant 4000 vues sur ma fic Les Colocataires ainsi que Hall Of Fame :) En tout cas bref merci énormément, surtout que ça fait pas longtemps que j'ai commencé cette histoire donc ça me fait énormément plaisir 3  
Bref, passons aux reviews ;)

 _[Reviews :  
CeliaCom7 : Merci de me laisser des reviews à chaque fois, ça me fait trop plaisir !_ _Bisous !_

 _Akinou-Tsuki : Déjà, bienvenue ! Et merci beaucoup, c'est le but !]_

Bonne (courte mais néanmoins existante) lecture !

* * *

 _ **Part 7 : Would You Be My Significant Other ?**_

Kurt avait chaud. La langue de Blaine était douce contre la sienne, et Kurt était bien trop occupé à l'embrasser avec tout son être pour remarquer dans quelle position ils étaient ou bien même qu'il allait se faire tard et qu'il devrait rentrer.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent du canapé.  
Toffee*, alerté par le bruit, arriva. Ils l'avaient complètement oublié, le pauvre chien. Celui-ci commença à lécher le visage de Kurt, le faisant rire à la folie. Dieu, il adorait ce chien.

« Merde. » grommela Blaine, « Tu vas bien ? »

« Rien de cassé. » répondit-il en trouvant sa main et se faisant tirer pour se relever.

« Bien. Je m'en serai voulu. » rit-il doucement.

C'était bizarrement gênant. Il y a une minute il avait la langue au fond de sa gorge, et à présent ils étaient aussi gênés que s'ils venaient de se faire surprendre en train de se masturber par leurs mères.

« Hum – je vais y aller. Il va être tard. » murmura Kurt, se levant du canapé pour partir.

« Attends ! » s'écria Blaine, lui attrapant le bras. « Hum – je dois te demander quelque chose. Ça fait pas mal de temps qu'on se connaît maintenant. 4 mois. Et je t'apprécie, énormément. Et normalement si j'ai tout fait bien, toi aussi. On s'est embrassés pas mal de fois maintenant... » Il prit une grande inspiration. « Je me demandais si - »

« Oui. » le coupa Kurt, un énorme sourire illuminant son visage.

« Pardon ? »

« Oui, je veux être ton petit-ami. » Un silence accueillit sa déclaration. « Oh mon dieu. J'ai tout mal interprété, c'est ça ? En vérité tu voulais me demander de partir de ta vie c'est ça ? Oh mon dieu, je crois que je vais vraiment y aller - »

« Kurt, je suis juste choqué. » annonça Blaine. « De la bonne façon. C'est juste que – j'avais tellement peur de te demander que... Je suis si heureux ! » s'exclama-t-il en lui prenant le visage et l'embrassant bruyamment sur la bouche.

« Bipolaire ? » blagua Kurt, avant d'être emporté dans un torrent de baisers.

« Non, juste heureux. » lâcha Blaine en souriant dans le baiser.

« Moi aussi, Blaine, moi aussi. » souffla-t-il.

* * *

* Toffee signifie caramel en anglais, et c'est le nom que je donnerais à mon chien si j'en avais un ^^

* * *

Voilà la très petite partie de comment ils se sont mis ensemble :D  
Sinon je voulais vous dire que les parties ne seront jamais beaucoup plus longues, généralement j'écris une page OpenOffice par partie, mais certaines seront plus longues, même si ça sera rare. Aussi, je pars en vacances au Liban le samedi 11 juillet, donc ce qui fait qu'il me reste encore trois chapitres à poster avant de partir et de faire une pause de deux semaines. A moins que je trouve internet par miracle, je ne pourrais rien vous poster. De toute façon avant de partir je vous dirai ce qui va arriver à la rentrée, une fic qu'il m'excite énormément de partager avec vous ! Enfin bon, trêve de blabla, tout ça pour vous dire que les 3 prochains chapitres seront postés ce dimanche, mercredi prochain et vendredi prochain. Voilà !

N'oubliez pas de me mettre une **review** , c'est vraiment la seule chose qui me permet de savoir ce que vous pensez de mon travail et ça me fait très plaisir. Aussi, n'hésitez pas à m' **envoyer des idées** que vous avez pour notre petit couple, et bien sûr de **suivre** la série pour être alerter des nouveaux chapitres ainsi que de la mettre dans vos **favoris** :)

A la prochaine,

Axelle


	8. Part 8 : Is He That Sexy ?

Bonjour ! Me revoici pour la partie 8 !  
Je vous annonce avec plaisir qu'on a dépassé les 1000 vues ! Je suis trop contente ! *.*  
Mais je suis triste de n'avoir eu qu'une review sur le dernier chapitre :( Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous n'aiment pas en laisser, moi-même je ne fais pas ça souvent, mais c'est vraiment la seule façon dont on est en quelque sorte "payés" pour notre travail, parce que je vous assure que rien ne fait plus plaisir qu'une review. Bref, en tout cas **_CeliaCom7_** , merci de toujours me laisser des reviews, ça me fait trop plaisir :D

Sinon dans ce chapitre il y aura des références à l'un de mes acteurs favoris, Colin Firth, et des références à l'un de mes films favoris, Le discours d'un roi (allez le voir il est sublime) :)

 **/!\ Klaine et Glee ne sont pas à moi.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Part 8 : Is He That Sexy ?**_

Kurt avait toujours aimé le mois de mai. Il faisait beau, les cerisiers étaient en fleurs, et le monde entier semblait être de meilleur humeur. Blaine, lui, était toujours de bonne humeur. Avec les examens finaux, Kurt était très stressé, beaucoup plus que durant n'importe quel autre mois de mai de n'importe quelle année. Mais il avait tout de même décidé de passer du temps avec son _petit-ami_ et de profiter de sa présence rassurante.

Vous savez, _petit-ami_ , comme la personne avec laquelle on s'embrassa torridement durant de longues minutes, ou celle avec laquelle on dort parfois la nuit, serrés l'un contre l'autre, ou encore celle avec laquelle on se câline devant un film comme ils le faisaient à cet instant – si on oubliait Toffee qui dormait entre eux.

Le discours d'un roi avait été conseillé par Artie, qui, comme il faisait une école de film, avait indéniablement plus de goût cinématographique qu'eux deux réunis. Il s'avéra que Kurt avait déjà vu le film, cette fois-là sans l'aide de l'audio-description, quelques mois avant son accident. Et il s'avérait aussi, qu'il avait une fois eu un crush sur Colin Firth, son acteur principal.

« Il est si sexy... » soupira-t-il, entendant sa voix ne bégayant presque plus à la fin du film.

« Plus que moi ? » souffla Blaine dans son oreille, lui embrassant la tempe.

« Beaucoup plus. » taquina Kurt en l'embrassant sur les lèvres, faisant trembler le chien entre eux.

« J'avoue que sa voix d'anglais est sexy, mais... comment tu peux savoir qu'il est plus beau que moi ? »

« J'ai vu le film avant de devenir aveugle. » répondit Kurt, sentant son corps se tendre immédiatement.

« Oh. Il était beau à regarder ? » demanda Blaine, caressant ses doigts avec son pouce.

« Bien sûr. Tous les films sont plus beaux à regarder qu'écouter. » murmura Kurt, baissant la tête.

« Kurt, je ne veux pas pousser le bouchon, mais... comment c'est, de voir ? » interrogea-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Comment c'est ? Quand on voit depuis toujours, ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais en vérité, c'est l'une des plus belles choses au monde. Tu sais, quand j'étais ado, je voulais devenir styliste. J'adorais les couleurs. Je les connaissais par cœur, des plus rares au plus connues, et passais des journées à les regarder. A colorier des robes que j'avais dessiner. »

« Je n'ai jamais vu de couleur. Je connais leurs noms, mais pour moi c'est juste ça, des noms. Je ne pourrais jamais savoir de quelle couleur sont tes yeux, si ce n'est qu'ils sont bleus. Ça ne m'avance pas à grand-chose. »

Kurt aurait voulu dire qu'il était désolé, mais il savait à quel point c'était exaspérant. Lorsqu'on est handicapés d'une quelconque façon, de la plus légère à la plus sévère, la terre entière semble être désolée pour toi. On a envie de hurler, de dire que ça ne changera rien, qu'on ne sera toujours qu'une demi personne, incapable de faire les mêmes choses que les gens normaux. Mais on ne le fait pas, parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas comprendre ils veulent bien faire, ils sont même sincèrement désolés pour toi. Alors tu enfiles ton plus beau sourire et tu dis que ce n'est pas grave, même si ça l'est. Même si tu hais la vie pour ne pas t'avoir créer comme les autres, ou si tu hais le destin pour t'avoir fait avoir cet accident. On cache tout cette haine et ce ressentiment derrière un beau sourire, et tout le monde n'y verra que du feu. Ça marche à chaque fois.

Alors à la place Kurt embrassa Blaine, ravalant ses larmes et sa rage flamboyante, l'embrassant avec tant d'ardeur qu'il se retrouva au-dessus de lui sur le canapé, Toffee partant en courant, grognant car il avait été dérangé. Kurt l'adorait, mais à cet instant le chien importait peu. Alors il continue, il embrasse Blaine, et n'arrête pas parce qu'il l'aime, et parce qu'il le comprend. Il a vu les couleurs, lui, et ne les verra plus jamais. Leur peine ne sont pas mesurables : l'un ne sait pas ce qu'il a perdu mais envie ceux qui le savent, et l'autre est au courant mais espère que ça ne soit pas le cas. Aucune douleur ne se vaut, chacun vit sa souffrance d'une manière différente. Se comparer aux autres, c'est se laisser envahir par la haine, et lorsqu'on est différent, on ne peut pas se le permettre.

« On ne peut pas voir, mais ça nous rend plus forts. Ça nous rend nous-mêmes. » souffla-t-il, essuyant ses larmes qui avaient coulées malgré tout. « J'ai mis tellement de temps à l'accepter, Blaine, tellement de temps. Et tout ça c'est grâce à toi. Tu es mon meilleur ami. » dit-il en l'embrassant encore.

« Tu es mon meilleur-ami aussi, Kurt. Et si bleu est la couleur de tes yeux, même si je ne peux pas les voir, je sais quand même que c'est ma couleur préférée. »

« Wow, qu'est-ce t'es sentimental, toi. » rit-il traçant la courbe de ses yeux avec son doigt. « Mais le miel est ma nouvelle couleur préférée aussi, si tu veux tout savoir. »

« Si la couleur est aussi belle que l'aliment, tu fais bien. » blagua Blaine en glissant sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

« Elle est encore plus belle. Et tu es bien plus sexy que Colin Firth. »

« Je le savais ! »

« Pfff, idiot. »

« Débile. »

« Tais-toi et embrasse-moi. »

« Avec plais - humpff...»

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que vous suivez toujours cette histoire, car mercredi prochain sera citronné ;)

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une **review** , je sais que j'insiste beaucoup mais vraiment c'est très important pour moi, ainsi que de **suivre** cette histoire pour pouvoir lire la suite et de la mettre en **favor** i si vous l'aimez bien :) Et n'oubliez pas que **je prends les prompts** !

A la prochaine,

Axelle


	9. Part 9 : Finals Prize

Bonjour ! Voici la partie 9 héhé :D

 _[Reviews  
 **CeliaCom7** : Tant mieux, j'adore lire les reviews haha :) Merci beaucoup !_

 _ **Elise** : Bienvenue ma chère Elise ! Il n'y a aucun problème, je suis totalement comme toi haha :') Je sais, moi aussi je lis sur mon portable et ça m'exaspère ! Oh non, je ne voulais pas te culpabiliser :( Désolé... Merci pour cette fic et merci pour Hall Of Fame, ça me touche beaucoup *.* Pour l'OS, euuuuuh... ce n'est pas une option pour l'instant, sachant qu'il y a plein de projets sur lesquels je travaille, ainsi que la suite de cette série. En plus, j'ai vraiment l'impression que j'ai écris tout ce que j'avais sur cet univers, et maintenant que ça fait plusieurs mois que j'ai fini de l'écrire, je ne pense pas que je réussirais à rentrer à nouveau dedans... Cela dit, ça reste toujours une bonne idée et si un jour je l'écris, je t'en avertirai télépathiquement ;p Et pour le prochain chapitre citronné, il est là tout frais tout beau. Enjoy ! ;)_

 _ **mamstaz** : Merci !]_

 **/!\ Chapitre avec du smut gay. Si cela vous met inconfortable, vous pouvez très bien sauter ce chapitre, cela n'altérera pas le reste de l'histoire.**

 **/!\ Klaine et Glee ne m'appartiennent pas, comme à chaque fois.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Part 9 : Finals Prize.**_

Tout commença par une session de baisers intensifs. Le mois de mai était passé, et Kurt avait plus ou moins réussi ses examens, Blaine aussi, ce qui faisait que, maintenant en vacances, ils se voyaient à présent chaque jour. Ils restaient souvent à l'intérieur, malgré la chaleur, parce qu'honnêtement, qu'y avait-il de sympa pour les aveugles, dehors ? Pas grand-chose. Dans tous les cas, ça ne les dérangeaient pas trop : ils aimaient être ensemble, simplement tous les deux, seuls dans un appartement. Rachel sortait souvent dehors avec... peu importe le garçon avec lequel elle sortait à ce moment, Santana travaillait à un diner toute la journée et sortait en boîte quasiment tous les soirs pour se retrouver à dormir chez une fille sans nom et partir en courant le lendemain – Kurt voulait l'aider, vraiment, mais elle se braquait facilement – Sam avait souvent de longs shootings et Artie avait vu son tout premier film être sélectionné pour un festival prestigieux et était à cet instant dans une ville est-européenne au nom imprononçable. Ce qui donnait plein d'intimité pour s'embrasser – si l'on en oubliait Toffee qui devait passer son temps à les regarder.

« Humphh, on – on devrait arrêter. » souffla Blaine, posant une main sur la poitrine de Kurt pour le stopper afin qu'il est accès à un peu d'air.

« On devrait. » acquiesça Kurt, « Mais en fait non. » sourit-il avant de baisser à nouveau son visage pour embrasser son copain, enfoncé dans le canapé sous son poids.

Cela dura un petit bout de temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelque chose d'étranger contre sa cuisse. Quelque chose de dur, mais trop grand pour être un paquet de bonbons. Quelque chose qui ne pouvait être obligatoirement qu'une seule chose.

« Oh mon dieu ! Je suis désolé ! » souffla Blaine le repoussant doucement et essayant de se lever.

Le cerveau de Kurt – et l'autre cerveau aussi – fonctionnèrent extrêmement vite, les deux partis arrivant à la même décision : « Mais de quoi ? »

« Tu – tu sais très bien pourquoi. »

« Peut-être, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'es arrêté. »

« Tu veux prendre – cette direction-là ? »

« J'aimerais bien. Pas toi ? »

« Kurt, je n'ai jamais rien fait avec personne. » avoua-t-il.

« Moi non plus. Mais on pourrait être – je sais pas, moi – notre premier. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« _Tu_ es sûr ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors moi aussi. » dit-il en le rallongeant sur le fauteuil et se remettant au-dessus de lui. « Vois ça comme une récompense pour avoir passé les examens finaux. » murmura-t-il en l'embrassant langoureusement, tout en descendant sa main pour défaire la ceinture de son jean et le baisser jusqu'à ses genoux, avant de faire de même avec le sien.  
Il s'abaissa expérimentalement, et dès qu'il sentit le sexe dur de Blaine contre le sien, il commença à glisser afin de créer une sensation de frottage qui les fit gémir tous les deux. C'était bon, de ne pas voir, de simplement ressentir le plaisir, d'entendre l'autre haleter et de sentir son cœur battre contre le sien. Ce n'était peut-être pas encore le summum de l'intimité, mais c'était déjà plus qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait. Ils étaient, collés l'un contre l'autre, s'embrassant nonchalamment, en train de s'amener au bord du gouffre du plaisir, et rien d'autre à cet instant-là ne comptait.

« Oh putain... » souffla Blaine, l'embrassant doucement et bougeant sous lui. « Je crois que je vais jouir, Kurt. » Cela suffit pour faire venir Kurt en un frisson, continuant à se frotter à lui durant son orgasme, avant que Blaine ne pousse un petit râle discret et ne le suive, le serrant fort contre lui et l'embrassant. Ils restèrent longtemps comme ça, Kurt littéralement allongé sur Blaine, mais cela ne sembla pas les déranger.

« Ça – t'a plu ? » demanda Kurt après un moment.

« Je crois que c'est plutôt clair. » rit Blaine de sa voix rauque.

« C'est juste que – je n'ai jamais eu de petit-copain avant et j'ai peur de faire quelque chose de mal - »

« Kurt. Tout d'abord, je n'ai jamais eu de petit-ami non plus et ensuite, tu es parfait. J'adore être avec toi, et je pense que le fait qu'on est tous les deux jouis prouve que tout s'est bien passé. » murmura-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

« Je suis dingue de toi. » lâcha Kurt sans s'en rendre compte, avant de rougir comme un fou.

« Moi aussi. » l'embrassa Blaine, souriant dans le baiser.

« Donc ça te – plairait de le refaire un jour ? »

« Bien sûr. Je crois que j'ai atteints l'âge où je veux tout essayer, et je veux le faire avec toi parce que tu as toute ma confiance. » expliqua-t-il, frottant son nez contre le sien.

« Moi aussi j'aimerais faire ça. » acquiesça Kurt.

« Et ben voilà, tout s'arrange. Maintenant qui prend la douche en premier ? Je te proposerais bien qu'on en prenne une ensemble, mais un pas à la fois, non ? »

« Oui. Vas-y je t'attendrais en lisant un des livres de ta collection. » répondit Kurt en l'embrassant. Toffee arriva vers lui en aboyant et posa sa tête sur sa cuisse. Il le caressa doucement tout en pensant à Blaine, nu dans la douche et frottant son magnifique corps. Il frissonna.

« Kurt ? » demanda le brun lorsqu'il fut dans la douche.

« Oui ? »

« J'ai vraiment, vraiment hâte qu'on arrive au niveau où on se douche ensemble. »

« Moi aussi, Blaine, moi aussi. » lança-t-il en roulant des yeux, un énorme sourire timide apparaissant sur son visage, embrassant la tête poilue du chien au nom de caramel, qui répondit en lui léchant la joue et le faisant rire.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plu, dites-moi tout ça en me laissant une **review** ! :)  
Sinon j'ai actuellement fini d'écrire la partie 17, et il me reste plein de choses à écrire donc cette fic va vraiment être la plus longue que j'ai écrite :D  
Vendredi je vous publierai le chapitre 10 et puis il y aura une pause jusqu'au 29 quand je rentre du Liban, à moins que j'ai beaucoup de chance et que j'ai internet mais j'en doute.

Bref, n'oubliez pas de mettre cette histoire en **favori** et de la **suivre** , ainsi que de m'envoyer des **prompts** !

A la prochaine,

Axelle


	10. Part 10 : You Really Love Him, Do You ?

Bonjour ! Donc me revoilà pour la partie 10 avant ma pause jusqu'au 29 août !

 _[Review :  
 **CeliaCom7** : Merci ! La partie dans la douche arrivera dans pas mal de temps je dois dire, mais elle n'en sera que plus citronnée ;)_

 _ **mamstaz** : Oh, crois-moi, ça va aller plus loin ;) Merci beaucoup, bonnes vacances à toi aussi ! ]_

 **/!\ Klaine et Glee ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Part 10 : You Really Love Him, Do You ?**_

Le repas végétarien de Rachel était délicieux, bien meilleur que tous les autres qu'elle avait cuisinés jusqu'à présent. Kurt ne manqua pas de le lui faire remarquer, même si certaines choses étaient encore tendues entre eux trois depuis qu'il était parti au milieu de leur dispute. Rachel et Santana s'étaient rabibochées grâce à son départ, mais les deux jeunes femmes se sentaient toujours coupables quant à leur comportement avec lui.

« Ton plat est délicieux, Rachel. Tu devrais le refaire plus souvent. » dit Kurt avec un petit sourire.

« C'est vrai. » acquiesça Santana.

« Merci. » répondit Rachel d'un air presque désolé. « Écoute, Kurt, je ne peux plus supporter de nous voir si distant tous les deux. Ça me tue, tu es mon meilleur-ami et je suis désolée de t'avoir blessé, ce n'était pas mon intention. »

« Je suis désolée aussi. Je ne le dis pas souvent, même jamais, mais vous êtes ma famille. Je sais que je vous ai traité vraiment mal au lycée mais maintenant qu'on vit ensemble depuis pas mal de temps je me suis rendue compte que je tiens énormément à vous. Même si Berry parle trop et que toi pas assez. On est liés. Vous êtes mes meilleurs-amis. »

« Je suis désolé aussi. J'ai été distant. Mais pas parce que je vous en veux, vous savez que je ne suis pas rancunier, et un peu de drame de temps en temps ne fait pas de mal, mais... parce que je suis avec Blaine, et que ça me prend beaucoup de temps. Il y avait aussi le fait que mon père avait ses examens pour son cancer, les examens finaux et la fin de la NYADA. Et puis vous qui bossez pour Funny Girl. »

« C'est vrai que ça a été une grosse année pour nous tous. » concéda Rachel.

« Et ça continue pour vous. » sourit Kurt en leur prenant la main.

« Et pour toi aussi. Alors, comment ça se passe avec le hobbit ? » interrogea Santana.

« Le hobbit ? »

« Oui, le danseur/génie des maths avec lequel tu sors. »

« Tout d'abord il s'appelle Blaine, et garde tes références cinématographiques pour toi, Santana, et génie des maths ? C'est juste sa principale*, n'exagère pas. »

Santana et Rachel semblèrent se tendre, mais cette dernière dit, « Alors, dis-nous comment ça se passe ! »

« Bien. »

« Bien ? » questionna Rachel, surprise par sa réponse.

« Tu passes ta vie chez lui et tout ce que tu nous dis c'est que ça se passe _bien_ ? Allez, Lady Lips, sois sympa, parle-nous des fois où vous avez une chaude et bien homosexuelle partie de jambe en l'air. »

« On n'a pas – on n'a pas de partie de jambe en l'air. »

« Ah bon ? Allez, Kurt, même lorsque vous vous recroisés pour la seconde fois de votre vie après des mois de séparation je sentais déjà cette tension sexuelle digne d'un film à l'eau de rose ! »

« Okay, il y a bien eu cette fois il y a deux semaines... » rougit-il.

« Ooooooooooh. » le taquina Rachel.

« Mais on était pas nus, okay ? On y va doucement, ce sont nos premières fois à tous les deux, et... on ne veut pas gâcher ce qu'on a en allant trop vite. » expliqua-t-il, se reconcentrant sur son steak de soja.

« Comment ça vous n'étiez pas nus ? Kurt, le sexe ne marche pas comme ça. »

« On s'est frottés à travers nos sous-vêtements, okay ?! Maintenant, s'il-vous-plaît, je vous en supplie, passons à autre chose. »

« Okay. » souffla Rachel, et bientôt Kurt entendit des bruits de couverts claquant contre les assiettes, et se détendit à nouveau.

« Tu es vraiment amoureux de lui, hein ? » demanda Santana en lui prenant la main.

« Oui. » sourit Kurt d'un air rêveur. « C'est vraiment le cas. »

* * *

* Principale et minimale sont la traduction dégueulasses de ''major'' et ''minor'' dans le système universitaire américain. Ce sont la matière principale que tu choisis d'étudier et la matière secondaire.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, car pour moi cette partie était déjà toute écrite dans ma tête :) Je suis vraiment très attachée à Kurtanachel, c'est mon trio d'amis préféré ever, et d'ailleurs la seule raison pour laquelle je suis vraiment attachée à la saison 4 c'est que c'est la seule saison où j'adore vraiment Santana, le reste du temps je trouve qu'elle est juste méchante. Je trouve qu'elle passé trop de gentille à méchante en un éclair et j'ai vraiment des doutes considérant sa bipolarité parce que, wow, mais elle change vraiment d'humeur en deux secondes. Je trouve aussi ça bizarre qu'après avoir fait son coming-out elle soit restée cruelle et amère alors qu'elle-même avait dit qu'elle était comme ça parce qu'elle se mentait à elle-même. Bref, en tout cas Santana saison 4 est mon personnage préféré après Kurt et Blaine :)

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une (ou plusieurs selon votre envie) **review(s)** , de **suivre** cette histoire et de la mettre en **favori** , ainsi que de m'envoyer des **prompts** !

Vous allez me manquer à la folie pendant cette pause, merci beaucoup de tout le soutien que vous me donnez.

A la prochaine,

Axelle


	11. Part 11 : 'Cedes, Meet Sam

Hey ! J'ai internet ! Donc me revoilà la partie 11 :D

 _[Review :  
_ _ **Akinou-Tsuki**_ _: Pas de problème, merci et bisous !]_

J'ai pas grand-chose à rajouter, à part d'avoir une bonne lecture et qu'internet me manque passionnément.

/!\ Glee et Klaine ne sont toujours pas à moi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Part 11 : « 'Cedes, Meet Sam, Blaine's Roomate »_**

S'il y avait bien deux choses qui manquaient à Kurt à New-York, c'était bien son père, Carole et Finn, mais aussi Mercedes Jones. Mercedes avait été sa meilleure amie pendant deux ans, avant qu'il ne se rapproche de Rachel et qu'ils le soient moins, mais ils étaient toujours restés fidèles l'un envers l'autre et Kurt savait que Mercedes était la meilleure-amie qu'il puisse espérer avoir. Il adorait Rachel et Santana, mais Mercedes aurait toujours une place spéciale dans son cœur.

Voilà pourquoi, lorsqu'elle lui annonça qu'elle venait à New-York durant l'été, il sauta de joie. Elle s'était déjà installée ici brièvement le temps de quelque mois i ans de cela, mais depuis elle manquait à Kurt tous les jours. Oui, ils s'appelaient régulièrement, mais depuis qu'elle était devenue une star nationale, c'était de plus en plus difficile.

Le jour de son arrivée, Kurt alla la chercher à l'aéroport avec Rachel et Santana, et il ne pouvait plus tenir en place. Lorsqu'il sentit une paire de bras l'enrouler dans un énorme câlin, il sut que Mercedes était arrivé.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué, Boo. » souffla celle-ci en prenant son visage entre ses mains. « Qu'est-ce que tu es beau. »

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, 'Cedes. »

« Je t'aime tellement. » dit-il en lui embrassant la joue.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

« Hu-hum. » toussa Rachel.

« Oh. Je vous aime aussi les filles. » rajouta la chanteuse en se détachant de Kurt pour les embrassées elles aussi. « Que diriez-vous qu'on sorte ce soir ? Et Kurt, emmène ton petit-copain, que je le teste un peu ! »

Kurt roula des yeux mais sourit tout de même. Dieu, elle lui avait vraiment manqué.

Kurt ignorait dans quel club ils étaient, il s'était juste laisser traîner là pour faire plaisir à ses amies, et aussi parce que Blaine y serait. Celui-ci l'avait accueilli avec un doux baiser sur les lèvres, ainsi qu'un autre dans son cou, le faisant frissonner et rougir.

Mercedes l'avait emporté dans un interrogatoire d'un quart d'heure, puis l'avait laissé tranquille pour une raison que Kurt ne comprit pas, mais qu'il n'osa pas non plus questionner.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dis que ta meilleur-amie était la femme qui passe en boucle à la radio depuis deux ans ! » hissa Blaine lorsque Rachel et Santana leur laissèrent un peu d'intimité en allant danser. Blaine était venu avec Sam et Artie, mais ceux-ci ne semblaient pas se manifester plus que ça.

« J'oublie de le préciser. Pour moi c'est juste Mercedes, ma meilleure-amie du lycée. » répondit en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du brun. « Je me demande de quoi elle parle avec Sam et Artie. »

« Elle ne parle qu'avec Sam, en fait. Moi je suis juste la troisième roue du carrosse. » dit Artie d'un ton moqueur, roulant vers eux. « Désolé, j'interromps quelque chose ? »

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas. » répondit Blaine.

« Attends... 'Cedes est en train de flirter avec Sam ?! » s'exclama-t-il le plus doucement possible, malgré son choc.

« Carrément. Leurs visages sont carrément à distance d'embrassade. »

« Mercedes – et Sam ?! Wow, je ne les voyais pas ensemble vu comment tu m'as décris Sam physiquement, Blaine. Mais finalement ça prend son sens. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir les voir... » souffla-t-il sans s'en rendre compte.  
« Mais tu ne peux pas. » dit Blaine, semblant se braquer.

« Oui... mais pourquoi tu as l'air énervé ? » demanda-t-il, se tournant vers lui.

« Je suis désolé, c'est juste que – je n'ai

* * *

me pas te voir ne pas accepter ton handicap. »

« J'accepte mon handicap ! » s'écria-t-il. « C'est juste que, oui, voir me manque. Être normal me manque. »

« Tu penses que nous sommes anormaux ? » demanda Blaine, et Kurt entendit dans sa voix qu'il était blessé.

« Non, nous ne sommes pas normaux. On est spéciaux, Blaine, Artie aussi l'est. »

« Je suis encore là. » déclara celui-ci. « Et je suis d'accord avec Kurt. Nous sommes spéciaux. Mais ça ne nous empêche pas de vivre normalement. »

« Tu peux voir, Artie. Ne compare pas nos handicaps. » lâcha le bouclé brusquement.

« Pardon ?! Écoute, Blaine, nous sommes amis depuis pas mal de temps toi et moi. On a eu cette discussion des centaines de fois. Ne laisse pas tes insécurités prendre le dessus. »

« Je suis désolé. » murmura Blaine après un moment, et Kurt prit sa main dans la sienne. « Je sais qu'on ne doit pas comparer nos handicaps, et qu'il n'y en a pas un pire que l'autre, c'est juste – que lorsque tu as dis que tu aimerais voir, Kurt, j'ai pensé au fait qu'on ne se serait jamais rencontrés, et qu'on aurait jamais été ensemble. Et ça m'a fait peur. Je suis désolé. »

« Ne le sois pas. C'est normal d'être en colère, n'est-ce pas, Artie ? »

« Carrément. Mais ne sois pas en colère avec les personnes qui sont de ton côté, okay mec ? » dit Artie d'un ton taquin.

« Promis. » répondit Blaine en serrant la main de Kurt. « On se comprend, mais il y a plein d'autres choses qui nous unissent. »

* * *

Voilà, pour moi c'était important qu'ils aient une discussion avec Artie, sachant qu'il est handicapé aussi, et puis Samcedes et mon deuxième pairing préféré de Glee après Klaine donc bon :D

Comme d'hab, n'oubliez pas de me laisser une **review** (il n'y en avait pas beaucoup la dernière fois :() et/ou un **prompt** , et aussi de mettre cette histoire en **favori** et de la **suivre** :)

Gros bisous, et à la prochaine,

Axelle


	12. Part 12 : What The Fuck is Wrong

Bonjour ! Me revoilà pour publier la partie 12 avant de rentrer en France mercredi :)  
Cette partie me tient énormément à cœur car c'est elle qui a lancée cette idée de série donc j'espère que vous l'aimerez :3

Toujours pas beaucoup de reviews :(

 **/!\ Angst**

 **/!\ Klaine et Glee ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Part 12 : What The Fuck Is Wrong With Me ?**_

« Merde ! »

« Blaine ? » demanda Kurt, entendant son petit-ami crier depuis la salle de bain où il était en train de prendre une douche. Ils s'étaient récemment mis à aller à la salle de sport avec Sam, profitant des vacances pour se mettre en forme, et Blaine et lui finissaient toujours par rentrer chez Kurt pour y passer le reste de l'après-midi. « Blaine, tu vas bien ? »

« Ouais. Je vais super bien. » répondit-il d'une voix froide.

« Tu n'as pas l'air super bien. Tu veux que je vienne t'aider ? »

« Non ! » s'écria Blaine, un sanglot échappant de sa bouche.

« Blaine, est-ce que tu es en train de pleurer ? » Kurt arrêta de préparer sa salade de fruit et commença à sérieusement s'inquiéter.

« Je ne suis pas en train de pleurer. » Il était en train de pleurer. Et maintenant Kurt se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. Voyant que ce n'était pas verrouillé, il entra.

« Blaine, où es-tu ? »

« Dans la baignoire. Par terre. Et je crois que je me suis tordu la cheville. » répliqua-t-il.

« Blaine... Laisse-moi t'aider, okay ? Tends-moi la main. » demanda-t-il doucement. Il tomba sur les doigts doux de Blaine presque immédiatement. Il remonta vers son épaule, puis vers son visage, mouillé par les larmes, puis descendit ses mains à nouveau vers sa taille. « Je vais te tirer vers le haut pour que tu te relèves. Un... deux... trois. » Il tira fort, et Blaine n'était pas bien lourd, donc il réussit à se relever. Kurt tâta le bord de la baignoire, et guida Blaine par les hanches pour qu'il s'assoit dessus. « Passe tes bras autour de mon cou. » Blaine le fit, et Kurt passa les deux jambes de Blaine de l'intérieur de la baignoire à l'extérieur. « Quelle jambe te fait mal ? »

« La gauche. » répondit Blaine en reniflant. Kurt se mit à sa gauche, mit son bras autour de son épaule, et l'aida à le soulever. La route de la salle de bain au salon fut longue et épuisante, mais Kurt ne se plaint pas une seule fois. Comment pourrait-il ? Ceci était l'un des moments où n'importe quel handicapé se sentait inutile, et rien n'est pire que de se sentir inutile.

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, et Kurt se leva pour aller chercher les vêtements propres que Blaine avait emmené avec lui. Il les lui donna, et il sentit Blaine bouger à côté de lui jusqu'à ce que le mouvement cesse.

« Je suis désolé. » murmura le brun.

« Ne le sois pas. »

« J'ai été aveugle toute ma vie et j'arrive toujours à tomber comme un débutant. » rit-il amèrement. « Je serais toujours un incapable. Parce que je ne suis pas né comme tout le monde je dois passer ma vie à tomber et me couper. La première fois que j'ai été nu devant toi a été gâché à cause de ça. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais te voir. » blagua Kurt.

« Le problème c'est que je ne peux même pas me voir moi-même. Je ne peux rien faire comme tout le monde parce que je n'ai pas des putains d'yeux qui marchent normalement. »

« Blaine... Il y aura toujours des jours où tu ne te sentiras pas bien dans ta peau. Ça arrive à tout le monde. Il s'avère seulement que pour nous c'est à propos du fait qu'on ne peut pas voir. »

« Personne n'a jamais voulu de moi. Personne n'a jamais voulu de moi, jusqu'à ce que je rencontre un autre aveugle. » souffla-t-il sur un air de réalisation. « Kurt, je crois qu'on est en train de se mentir à nous-même. »

« Comment ça ? » interrogea Kurt en fronçant les sourcils.

« On ne devrait pas être ensemble. C'est trop facile d'être avec quelqu'un qui est comme nous. Je crois qu'on s'est contentés de - »

« Ne pense même pas continuer cette phrase, Anderson. » le coupa-t-il, secouant sa tête. « Je vais chercher de la crème pour ta jambe, prends ce temps pour penser à ce que tu crois savoir parce que tu te sens mal en ce moment, et ce que tu savais dans ton cœur il y a une heure, et ce que tu sauras quand tu seras sorti de ton mal être. Réfléchis-bien, Blaine. » lâcha-t-il en se levant.

Il prit tout son temps pour chercher la crème, bien qu'il sache bien où elle était. Lorsqu'il la trouva il vérifia plusieurs fois que c'était bien en touchant l'étiquette en braille qu'il avait collé avec Rachel et Santana sur la plupart des objets de la maison. Après cela, il prit quelques bouffées d'air et retourna dans le salon. Il fut immédiatement accueilli par les bras de Blaine, qui par il ne sut quel miracle avait réussi à se lever, qui l'étouffa presque.

« Je suis désolé Kurt, je suis désolé. » sanglota-t-il. « Je t'ai - »

« Non. Ne me le dis pas maintenant. Attends un moment plus heureux, d'accord ? » sourit Kurt en l'embrassant avec force.

« Je suis désolé. » répéta Blaine, couvrant son visage de baisers, lui caressant les mains.

« La prochaine fois que tu ne te sens pas bien, ne remets pas en doute notre relation, okay ? Parce que si je suis avec toi, Blaine, c'est que tu es la plus belle personne que j'ai jamais rencontrée, ça n'a rien à voir avec ton handicap ou le mien. » sourit-il en embrassant sa main.

« Merci. Tu es le meilleur petit-ami au monde. » souffla-t-il.

« Je sais. Et tu es le second meilleur lorsque tu ne doutes pas. »

« On devrait – on devrait faire quelque chose pour célébrer notre réconciliation. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Kurt, surpris.

« La même chose qu'on a fait la semaine dernière en rentrant du sport ? » dit-il, et Kurt pouvait presque voir son sourire.

« Oh. Je vois. » répondit-il en l'embrassant. « Ouais, on devrait faire ça. »

« Ah ouais ? » chuchota Blaine, embrassant son cou.

« Carrément. »

* * *

Voilà pour cette partie, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une **review** (s'il-vous-plaiiiiiiiiiit) et un **prompt** si ça vous tente, comme d'hab **suivez** et **favoritez** cette histoire si selon vous elle en vaut la peine et **merci** de me suivre comme à chaque fois.

Au fait, cette fic aura 40 parties et non 30. Yay !

A la prochaine,

Axelle


	13. Part 13 : Call Me Burt, Kiddo

Bonjour ! Je suis enfin rentrée de vacances ! Je vais sûrement repartir vendredi ou samedi prochains, mais j'aurais internet pour sûr comme ça je pourrais poster plus régulièrement. J'ai aussi énormément de projets en cours pour la rentrée (5 ou 6) que j'ai très hâte que vous lisiez :)

Au fait, on a dépassés les 2000 vues sur ma fic, ce qui est incroyable ! Merci beaucoup à tous !

 _[Reviews :  
 **CeliaCom7** : Eh oui, il fallait bien un peu de drame... Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y en aura plus avant... presque 20 parties ! x)_

 _ **ButtercupAnderson** : Quelle surprise d'avoir une review de toi ! Ça m'a fait très plaisir :D Merci beaucoup, tout d'abord ! Tout ce que tu me dis doit être le meilleur compliment qu'on puisse me donner, et je sais que les chapitres son courts mais comme il va y en avoir beaucoup au final, à la fin ça devrait faire pas mal de mots. Merci, c'est l'un de mes chapitres préférés aussi ;) Tu es très douée pour les reviews je trouve :) Et encore une fois, merci et pour les prompts je n'en doute pas ;) Bye !  
_

 **/!\ Klaine et Glee ne sont pas à moi.**

Bonne lecture de ce (minuscule mais tout de même là) chapitre !

* * *

 _ **Part 13 : ''Call Me Burt, Kiddo.''**_

« J'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi à Lima la semaine prochaine. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Blaine, levant les mains de son livre pour en poser une sur le bras de Kurt.

« Tu sais que mardi prochain je vais rendre visite à mon père, Carole et Finn. Et bien, j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi. » expliqua Kurt en déposant un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres.

« Kurt... » souffla Blaine, d'un air partagé. « Okay. »

« Okay ? »

« Okay, je veux bien t'accompagner faire cette première visite complètement flippante. »

« Mon père va t'adorer. A moins qu'il nous voit nous embrasser, il se rendra compte que tu prends l'innocence de son fils et sortira son fusils. »

« Kurt... » bouda-t-il.

« Je rigole, je rigole. » sourit celui-ci. « Bien que je t'avoue qu'il ait quand même un fusil... »

« Kurt ! »

* * *

« Enchanté Mr. Hummel. » dit Blaine en étant devant Burt, une semaine – qui est passée bien trop vite - plus tard.

« Appelle-moi Burt, gamin. » répondit l'homme en ignorant la main tendue vers lui pour emporter Blaine dans un câlin qui dû lui casser deux ou trois os.

Il s'avéra que Burt n'avait pas de fusil, qu'il ne fut pas aussi gêné lorsqu'il surprit son fils en train d'embrasser son petit-ami quelques jours après son arrivée, Carole était la femme la plus adorable sur terre, et Finn, malgré ses réflexions parfois un peu idiotes, avait un cœur gros comme celui de sa mère.

* * *

« Hey, gamin. » lui dit Burt, quelques jours après leur arrivée, un après-midi où Kurt était sorti faire les courses avec Carole et Finn.

« Hey. » sourit Blaine nerveusement.

« N'aie pas peur, je ne vais pas te faire un interrogatoire. Je sais que Kurt et toi allez être ensemble pour longtemps, peut-être même pour toujours. Je sais que vous vous aimez, je n'ai jamais vu mon fils aussi souriant, et toi aussi, lorsque tu es avec lui, tu rayonnes. D'habitude, on dit qu'on peut voir si une personne en aime une autre de par son regard. Mais avec vous deux, on a pas besoin : vous respirez l'amour que vous avez l'un pour l'autre, et je sais que tous les deux êtes une chose importante. »

« Merci. » souffla Blaine, sentant des larmes se former aux coins de ses yeux.

« Ne pleure pas, sinon Kurt va croire que je t'ai traumatisé. » blagua le vieil homme en le prenant dans ses bras.

« Ce n'est pas le cas. » sourit Blaine en serrant fort.

« Sinon... D'un autre côté... Vous vous protégez j'espère ? »

« Burt ! » s'exclama Blaine, se détachant de lui en rougissant. Mais en entendant son rire, Blaine rit aussi.

« Non, plus sérieusement, maintenant que j'en sais plus sur le sexe gay pour avoir donné cette embarrassante discussion à Kurt pour ces 17 ans, vous... prenez votre temps, n'est-ce pas ? Vous utilisez des préservatifs et du lubrifiant, hein ? »

Blaine arrêta de rougir lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais eu cette discussion avec ses parents, et que Burt voulait simplement savoir si ils faisaient correctement l'amour. Il devait sûrement être aussi embarrassé que lui, mais il posait quand même la question parce que Kurt – et maintenant lui – avaient de l'importance pour lui.

« On a pas encore passé cette étape. On y va doucement. » sourit Blaine.

« Bien. Je me souviens ce que j'avais dis à Kurt il y a années. Je lui avais dis qu'il avait de l'importance, et que lorsqu'il ferait l'amour il devrait toujours penser à ça. Avec toi je sais qu'il sera bien. Tu es un bon type, Blaine. »

« Merci. Vous êtes un bon père aussi. »

« Blaine, pour la centième fois - »

« Oui, Burt, je dois te tutoyer, je sais... » rit Blaine en lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule.

« Ah, comme si deux fils ne suffisaient pas... » râla celui-ci, Blaine pouvant tout de même voir le sourire sur son visage.

* * *

Voilà pour la partie 13 ! Je sais que c'était extrêmement court mais il me fallait un chapitre pour Burt qui est l'un de mes personnages préférés au monde entier et que j'adore *.* Je posterai la suite dimanche :)

Comme d'habitude, je vais vous embêter avec mes recommandations : n'oubliez pas de me laisser une **review** , un **prompt** , ou de **suivre** et mettre en **favori** cette histoire afin que je la continue avec la pêche ! Merci !

A la prochaine,

Axelle

P.S : J'ai fini d'écrire la partie 26 ;)


	14. Part 14 : Toffee

Bonjour ! Voilà la partie 14 qui est super importante !  
Je me suis rendue compte que je ne parlais pas assez de Toffee, et pour cela je lui ai dédié un chapitre entier qui est tout aussi important pour notre petit couple en herbe :)

 _[Reviews :  
 **IheartIns** : Coucou ;) Merci beaucoup, ça fait très plaisir ! Et oui, Burt est le meilleur haha x) Bisous, à la prochaine !_

 _ **CeliaCom7** : Burt est Burt, il est parfait et je l'adore :) Pour le klex, tu vas être servie au prochain chapitre ;)]_

 **/!\ Le vocabulaire canin dans cette partie est tiré de wikipédia et d'autres sites spécialisés. Je n'ai jamais eu de chien (bien que ce soit mon rêve) et je n'y connais absolument rien, donc j'espère que ce sera crédible.**

 **/!\ Klaine et Glee ne sont pas à moi, mais chaque mot sort de mon petit cerveau.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Part 14 : Toffee.**_

Toffee avait toujours été une grande part de la vie de Blaine. Bien que celui-ci n'est pas tout le temps de lui, et que Toffee lui avait posé des problèmes pour trouver un appartement et que l'université grondait régulièrement Blaine pour l'avoir emmené dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, le chien lui rendait toujours tout fois mille.  
Puis Blaine avait rencontré Kurt, et bien qu'il passe plus de temps avec lui qu'avec Toffee après ça, lorsque le châtain venait à la maison, le chien recevait toujours des caresses en plus. En quelques semaines, Kurt avait adopté le toutou et s'en occupait désormais régulièrement.

C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il attrapa une trachéobronchite infectieuse, Blaine ne fut pas le seul à s'inquiéter.

« C'est ma faute, je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser en chenil quand on est allés en Ohio. » murmura Blaine lorsqu'ils rentrèrent de chez le vétérinaire avec un Toffee toussant et éternuant.

« Blaine, ce n'est pas de ta faute... » souffla Kurt, posant une main rassurante sur sa cuisse.

Depuis que Kurt et Blaine était rentrés de Lima il y a deux semaines de cela, ils avaient vu leur chien perdre son appétit et être constamment épuisé, et après que celui-ci n'est pas arrêté de tousser et d'éternuer toute la semaine, ils s'étaient enfin décidés à l'emmener chez quelqu'un.

« Tu ne comprends pas, Kurt... Je sais que ce n'est rien, mais sentir mon chien malade et mal ça me tue... Je sais que ça paraît pathétique et débile, mais il est mon meilleur-ami... »

« Il va bien aller, Blaine. Tu as entendu le docteur, il a dit qu'il serait rétablit dans une à deux semaines et en plus il est vacciné maintenant. »

« Comment j'ai pû oublier de le vacciner... » souffla Blaine, caressant les doux poils de son chien.

« Hey, chut, Blaine, arrête de te blâmer pour rien... » murmura Kurt en l'embrassant doucement, caressant doucement son chien pour trouver la main de Blaine sur son dos. « Mais parle-moi de lui, on ne l'a jamais fait. »

« Okay... » sourit Blaine en l'embrassant encore, un petit sourire se dessinant sur le visage. « Alors j'ai adopté Toffee il y a trois ans, lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un petit chiot de 2 ans. Il venait de terminer sa formation en temps que chien d'aveugle, et je venais de commencer à habiter seul. Tu sais que j'ai toujours vécu ici, et que je suis parti très tôt pour avoir ma liberté, et à la maison je n'avais jamais eu de chien. Mais lorsque j'ai eu Toffee, on a tout de suite lié une relation très importante. On se fait confiance. Et ce n'est pas que j'ai du mal à faire confiance, je veux dire je fais de la danse sans rien voir, mais... lorsqu'on ne voit rien c'est dur de faire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre que soi-même, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Mais Toffee, lui je lui fais confiance. C'était le seul pendant un moment, avec Sam que j'ai rencontré en cherchant des colocataires et qui est devenu mon meilleur-ami, et Artie que je connais depuis très longtemps car on était au lycée ensemble et qu'on était les seuls handicapés mais ça tu le sais déjà. Et puis maintenant il y a toi, Kurt, a qui je fais plus confiance que quiconque, à égalité avec Toffee. Je fais confiance à mon chien pour guider mon chemin, mais je te fais confiance pour garder mon cœur et me donner le tien. » dit-il en entrelaçant leurs doigts ensemble.

« Je ne peux pas te promettre de ne pas blesser ton cœur, tout comme tu ne pas faire de même avec le mien, mais je te promets de le garder avec moi tant que tu le voudras bien. » sourit Kurt en l'embrassant.

« Je garderai ton cœur en sécurité aussi, je te le promets. » souffla Blaine en déposant des petits baisers à la suite sur ses lèvres. « Je t'aime, Kurt. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Et voilà c'était dit. Ces trois petits mots qui étaient sur le bout de leurs lèvres depuis un bout de temps étaient en fin sortis. Ça sonnait sûrement comme une fin, mais en vérité ce n'était que le commencement.

Tout ce qu'il avait fallu c'était que Toffee tombe malade. Tout comme pour leur première rencontre, tout ce qu'il avait fallu c'était un chien. Toffee avait guidé Blaine dans les bras de Kurt, et Toffee leur avait fait révéler leur amour.

Tout ça grâce à une boule de poils.  
Le chien n'est pas le meilleur-ami de l'homme sans raison.

* * *

Voilà ils se sont avoués leur sentiments ! Et Blaine s'est un peu plus ouvert à Kurt ! :)

Mercredi vous aurez droit à une partie citronnée ;)

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une **review** , un **prompt** , et de **suivre** et mettre en **favori** cette histoire. Merci beaucoup !

A la prochaine,

Axelle


	15. Part 15 : 'I Love Your Dick'

Bonjour ! Voilà la partie 15 qui j'espère va vous plaire !

 _[Reviews :  
 **CeliaCom7** : Haha, ça va être son surnom maintenant ! x) Oh, encore plein de choses ne t'en fais pas ;)_

 _ **mamstaz** : Contente que tu ai aimé ! J'espère que cette partie te plaira aussi !_

 _ **IheartIns** : Merci ! J'adore les chiens aussi haha ! Bisous !]_

 **/!\ SMUT/LEMON/YAOI**

 **/!\ Klaine et Glee ne sont pas à moi.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Part 15 : I Love Your Dick**_

La première fellation que Kurt donna et reçut fut à la fin de l'été, quelques jours avant la rentrée de Blaine et le début de sa recherche d'emploi, deux semaines après leurs premiers ''je t'aime''.  
Kurt et Blaine avait quasiment passés leur été ensemble, Rachel et Santana étant à seulement quelques semaines de l'ouverture de leur show, Sam passant tout son temps avec Mercedes avant qu'elle rentre à L.A et Artie étant en plein tournage de son nouveau chef-d'œuvre.

Blaine et lui avaient l'habitude de se faire jouir, que ce soit en se frottant l'un à l'autre en boxer ou complètement nus, ou encore se masturber l'un et l'autre. Mais cet après-midi-là, Kurt eu envie d'amener les choses plus loin.

« Laisse-moi te sucer. »

Blaine releva la tête brusquement, posant ses mains sur le visage de Kurt, en traçant chaque courbe comme pour vérifier que ce n'était pas un rêve, puis l'embrassa longuement. « Un jour tu me tueras, Kurt Hummel. » murmura-t-il en se détachant de lui et s'allongeant à nouveau dans son lit.

Kurt sourit et se mit au-dessus de son copain, commençant à défaire son pantalon et baissa son boxer avant d'enrouler sa main autour de son sexe. Il sentit Blaine se tendre familièrement, et savoura la sensation de son membre dans sa main, le caressant doucement, comme on caresse une chose précieuse, et prit son courage à deux mains et déposa un baiser la bouche ouverte dessus.« Putain ! » souffla Blaine. Il en déposa une poignée avant d'ouvrir la bouche entièrement et de prendre le sexe dur dans sa bouche. Il entendit au loin la voix rauque de Blaine murmurer un truc du genre « C'est la chose la plus sexy que j'ai jamais ressentie », mais se focalisa sur le pénis qu'il avait dans la bouche. Finalement les insultes que lui lançaient ces imbéciles de footballeurs quand il avait 16 ans n'étaient pas si fausses. _Suceur de queue._ Et bien oui, il s'avérait que depuis le début de sa toute première fellation – c'est-à-dire il y a environ 45 secondes – Kurt adorait sucer les queues. Ou plutôt _une_ queue. C'était agréable, et absolument pas dégradant comme il l'aurait pensé. Après tout, être celui en pouvoir de donner du plaisir à l'homme qu'il aimait était merveilleux. Il continua de prendre le membre un peu plus profondément dans sa gorge jusqu'à ce que celui-ci atteigne le fond de sa gorge et qu'il manque de s'étouffer. Heureusement, il réussit à se rattraper et commença à passer sa langue le long de la partie du sexe qui était dans la bouche. En dessous de lui, Blaine était en train de gémir et d'haleter, posant ses mains dans les cheveux de Kurt et commençant à masser sa tête.

« Kurt... Je vais jouir. » gémit-il, tirant sur ses cheveux pour qu'il se retire.

Kurt s'exécuta, pas encore prêt à goûter du sperme et continua en branlant Blaine tout en l'embrassant doucement. Blaine vint dans un cri, avant de serrer Kurt dans ses bras, ne se souciant pas de mettre sa semence partout. « Je t'aime tellement. » souffla-t-il en l'embrassant langoureusement, avant de le pousser d'au-dessus de lui et de s'essuyer le torse et le bas-ventre avant de glisser entre les jambes de son petit-ami pour lui rendre la pareille.

Aussi plaisant que donner une fellation puisse être, Kurt n'était en rien préparé à savoir ce qu'en recevoir était. Parce que c'était pour sûr le meilleur truc qui puisse exister sur terre. La bouche de Blaine était incroyablement chaude et humide autour de lui, massant chaque micromètre de son membre et le faisant gémir de plaisir. Kurt jeta sa tête en arrière, murmurant des paroles incohérentes et glissant ses doigts dans les boucles de son amant, se sentant arriver à l'orgasme.

« Retire-toi... Ça vient. » souffla Kurt, incapable de parler plus fort. Quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'il sentit que malgré son intervention, Blaine resta en place. Kurt pensa à Blaine, à genoux en dessous de lui, prêt à avaler sa semence, et vint en un grand cri, suffoqué par cette pensée délicieuse.

Il sentit Blaine avaler autour de lui puis retirer sa bouche et lécher son sexe pour retirer le sperme qui avait couler dessus, avant de remonter et de s'allonger sur le lit à côté de lui. Kurt lui sauta immédiatement dessus, l'assaillant de baisers, goûtant son propre sperme mais n'y prêtant même pas attention, et l'assaillant de ''je t'aime'' et de ''tu es parfait'', avant de se rallonger à ses côtés et de lui prendre la main.

« C'était... wow. » souffla Kurt après un long moment.

« Ouais, c'était... wow. » répéta Blaine, caressant ses cheveux de la main qui n'était pas enlacée avec celle du châtain. « J'adore ta bite. »

Kurt se figea un instant, avant d'éclater de rire. « Vraiment, Blaine ? Tu viens de dire la phrase la plus gay de tous les temps ! »

« Eh ! C'est vrai ! » protesta Blaine d'un ton joueur.

« Je sais. J'adore ta bite aussi. » sourit Kurt en déposant un doux baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime. » souffla Blaine dans son oreille avant de la mordiller.

« Je t'aime aussi, amoureux de ma bite. » blagua-t-il en l'embrassant.

« Amoureux de bite, Kurt ? Et après c'est censé être moi le gamin de notre couple ? »

« Tais-toi et dors, gamin. »

« Ugh, on dirait ton père ! »

« Blaine, ne parle plus jamais de mon père lorsque nous sommes tous les deux extrêmement nus après avoir fait l'amour, okay ? »

« Désolé. »

« Je ne te pardonne que si tu me laisses faire la petite cuillère. »

« ...Okay... »

« Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Je ne pense pas être très douée pour le smut, mais en tout cas j'essaie dans écrire de plus en plus (surtout dans mes histoires qui vont venir, si vous voulez un update, tout est indiqué dans ma bio) :)

N'oubliez pas de me laisser des **reviews** et des **prompts** , ainsi que de **suivre** et mettre cette histoire en **favori** ! Merci de votre soutien !

A la prochaine,

Axelle


	16. Part 16 : So I'm A Child For You ?

Bonjour ! Voilà la partie 16 avant que je reparte deux semaines en vacances ! Après ça, il n'y aura qu'un update par semaine, mais ce sera relativement court :)

 _[Reviews :  
 **IheartIns** : Oui, tu as bien de la chance haha ! Merci beaucoup, et je m'en veux un peux de briser cette bulle de fluff avec ce chapitre :S_

 _ **CeliaCom7** : Oui, c'était une énorme étape ! Merci, et oui je sais qu'il était très cru, surtout à un certain endroit, mais je voulais vraiment l''ajouter donc bon, c'est un risque que j'ai pris ;)]_

 **/!\ Angst**

 **/!\ Klaine et Glee ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Part 16 : ''So I Am A Child For You ?''**_

Il existe toujours une période de lune de miel après le premier ''je t'aime'' cette période où tout va absolument super bien dans le meilleur des mondes et où vous êtes le plus heureux des hommes. Malheureusement, cette période se termine assez vite et la chute est souvent importante.

Pour Kurt et Blaine, cette chute fut le mois d'Octobre : Rachel et Santana firent leur grande première sur Broadway, se partageant la scène et le feux des projecteurs, attirant immédiatement les médias et étant propulsées au rang de star en moins de deux, ce qui fit qu'elles délaissèrent Kurt, Mercedes décida de rester à New York pour l'écriture et l'enregistrement de son deuxième album afin de pouvoir vivre son histoire d'amour avec Sam, qui lui commença à recevoir de plus en plus d'attribution de photoshoots, Artie acquit une petite notoriété dans le milieu du cinéma et se plongea dans le travail pour pouvoir sortir son second chef-d'œuvre avant la fin de l'année suivante, ce qui laissa Kurt et Blaine très seuls et très inconnus par rapport à leurs amis.

Blaine commença sa rentrée avec beaucoup de devoirs, terminant très tard assez souvent pour pouvoir concilier mathématiques et danse, et Kurt chercha désespérément un boulot, mais ne réussit qu'à trouver qu'un boulot de pianiste mal payé dans le diner chantant où Rachel et Santana avait travaillées il y a quelques années. Les deux amoureux étant très seuls et sous pression, ce qui engendra bien entendu leur première vraie dispute. Et ce ne fut pas très beau à voir.

Blaine vivait quasiment chez Kurt depuis que Mercedes avait emménagé dans leur appartement, donc qu'elle fut sa surprise en voyant que Blaine ne lui avait pas envoyé de messages de la journée et qu'il n'était pas à la maison lorsqu'il rentra de son entretien d'embauche. Il décida alors de lui rendre visite à son propre appartement, s'inquiétant de ne pas avoir de nouvelles.

« Blaine ? » appela-t-il, pénétrant dans l'appartement.

« Kurt ? » Blaine semblait surpris. « Hum – qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il, se levant pour venir chercher son petit-ami, avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

« C'est à moi de te poser cette question. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu à l'appart' après les cours ? Et pourquoi tu n'as répondu à aucun de mes messages ? »

Il entendit Blaine souffler, et se tendit lorsque celui ne l'invita pas à rentrer plus loin dans l'appartement. « Kurt... je suis très occupé, okay ? J'ai énormément de boulot, et pour être honnête j'ai éteints mon portable pour ne pas être dérangé. »

« Oh. Okay. Tu travailles sur quoi ? »

« J'essaie de résoudre une équation extrêmement difficile. » expliqua-t-il rapidement. « Donc je suis désolé, Kurt, mais - »

« Je peux attendre à côté de toi. » le coupa Kurt, n'ayant aucune envie de partir et voulant profiter de son petit-ami.

Blaine sembla hésiter un long moment, avant de soupirer, « Okay... »

La première heure s'écoula tranquillement avant que Kurt se lasse de lire et de caresser Toffee, et décida de détendre son petit-ami stressé. Blaine sursauta en sentant les mains envahissantes de Kurt sur ses épaules, avant de les repousser rapidement pour continuer sa réflexion. Elles réapparurent tout de suite, plus insistantes que jamais, et il s'écria, « Kurt ! J'essaie de me concentrer là ! »

« Mais tu as déjà passé ta journée dessus, détends-toi une petite heure avant de reprendre. » proposa Kurt en posant sa main sur sa cuisse, un peu trop proche de son entre-jambe pour être anodine.

« Kurt... Ça ne marche pas comme ça. J'ai vraiment besoin d'être seul, là, donc je pense que tu devrais t'en aller. »

« Pardon ?! » s'exclama Kurt, le souffle à moitié coupé par le choc.

« Il y a une raison pour laquelle j'ai ignoré tes messages, et ce n'était pas pour que tu déboules chez moi et que tu m'empêches de travailler ! »

« Excuse-moi, Blaine, de vouloir voir mon petit-ami après une longue journée ! Excuse-moi de vouloir t'embrasser et te parler et être avec toi ! »

« On est ensemble tout le temps ! On est toujours collés l'un à l'autre ! » répliqua Blaine.

« Et ça te dérange ? » demanda Kurt, estomaqué.

« Non ! Mais aujourd'hui oui ! »

« Okay. » souffla-t-il finalement. « Excuse-moi de m'être inquiété lorsque tu ne m'as pas envoyé de message à ta pause déjeuner alors que tu m'avais dis que tu le ferais. Je suis désolé de t'aimer, Blaine, c'est vraiment honteux. Je vais m'en aller. » dit-il en déposant un baiser sur le front de Toffee avant de se diriger vers la porte en posant ses mains sur les murs pour se repérer. Avant de fermer la porte, il se retourna une dernière fois pour sentir le souffle de Blaine sur sa joue il l'avait suivi. « Au fait, aujourd'hui, j'ai été discriminé. Je croyais que tu voudrais savoir ça, tu sais, comme on est ensemble et on est censés en avoir quelque chose à foutre de l'autre. Et ben on m'a refusé d'auditionner comme pianiste dans une comédie musicale sous prétexte que je suis aveugle et que ça les retarderait dans leur travail. Ça m'a fait tellement mal, Blaine. Mais pendant tout ce temps je pensais à toi à comment j'allais rentrer pour te trouver chez moi, tout te raconter, et que tu me dirais que tout irait bien et qu'ils étaient complètement cons de ne pas me laisser ma chance. Puis tu m'aurais embrassé et tu m'aurais dis que tu m'aimais, et tout ça serait oublié parce que j'aurais été avec toi. » expliqua-t-il la voix tremblante et les larmes aux yeux.

« Kurt, je suis désolé - » souffla Blaine, pleurant lui aussi.

« Je sais. » le coupa Kurt. « Mais tu devrais retourner à ton équation super difficile, je ne voudrais pas te retarder dans ton travail. »

« Je sais que c'est dur mais je suis sous pression. » s'excusa Blaine.

« Je sais, j'ai été à l'université, tu te souviens ? J'y étais il y a encore 6 mois, je sais ce que tu ressens. Mais j'aurais aimé que tu te mettes aussi à ma place, je me retrouve sans aucune activité autre que de chercher un boulot avec mon handicap, grâce à un diplôme qui doit m'ouvrir toutes les portes. Dans un an, tu sauras ce que ça fait, mais pour l'instant tu restes dans ta tour d'argent sans avoir à t'occuper de ton futur. Et je te comprends, j'ai fais pareil. Mais j'aurais aimé que tu te mettes à ma place pour que tu saches ce que sont les vrais problèmes. »

« Les vrais problèmes ? Donc pour toi je suis juste un enfant ? » interrogea Blaine, la lèvre tremblante.

« Je n'ai jamais dis ça, je dis juste que c'est une peu égoïste de ta part d'attendre de moi que je me mette à ta place sans en faire autant de ton côté. » rétorqua Kurt.

« Okay, je suis égoïste et je m'en fiche de toi ! » s'écria-t-il. « Si c'est ce que tu penses, Kurt, tu peux t'en aller ! »

« Tiens, c'est justement ce que j'allais faire ! » cria Kurt en claquant la porte.

 _Merde._ Pensèrent-ils tout deux une fois seuls. _Je fais vraiment que de la merde aujourd'hui._

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu malgré le drama ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout se règle dans le prochain chapitre, qui arrivera samedi prochain :)

En attendant, n'oubliez pas de me laisser une **review** , c'est très important, et aussi de **suivre** et mettre cette histoire en **favori**. Merci !

A la prochaine,

Axelle


	17. Part 17 : We Are Now Going To Have

Bonjour ! Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir oublié de poster cette partie samedi dernier, mais pendant deux semaines je n'ai fais que voyager. Ne vous inquiétez pas, dès lundi je reprendrai une publication plus régulière, avec une autre mini-fic que j'ai très hâte de vous présenter ! :D

 _[Reviews :  
 **IheartIns** : Eh oui ! Ne t'en fais pas, ce chapitre est beaucoup mieux !_

 _ **Celiacom7** : Oh, en même temps je m'en veux de t'avoir mis les larmes aux yeux et en même temps je suis touchée que tu sois émue par mes écrits ! Merci beaucoup ! Mon but était exactement que tu trouves qu'ils ont raison tous les deux (mais c'est vrai que Kurt à un peu plus raison haha)_

 _ **mamstaz** : Exactement ! Et merci !_

 _ **KlaineGlee** : Hello ! Ravie d'avoir une review d'un(e) inconnu(e), même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit pour me parler de ma fic et non de mon retard dans sa publication. Quoi qu'il en soit, bonne lecture !]_

/!\ Mention explicite de fellation.

 **/!\ Klaine et Glee ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Part 17 : We Are Now Going To Have The Hottest Make Up Sex Ever**_

Un semaine. Cela prit une semaine avant que Kurt et Blaine se parle à nouveau. Blaine s'était enfoui sous le travail, s'isolant même de ses amis, et Kurt avait passé ses matinées à chercher un travail et tous ses après-midis jusqu'au soir à travailler au Spotlight Dinner. Jusqu'à ce beau samedi où son entretien d'embauche se passa à merveille.

Il était 11 heures du matin lorsque Kurt fila au centre pour trouver Blaine en train de danser dans la même salle où il l'avait rencontré pour la seconde fois. Beaucoup d'eau avait coulée sous les ponts depuis ce jour-là.

« Blaine ! Blaine ! Je suis si heureux ! » s'exclama en courant à l'intérieur de la salle. Il sentit les mains de Blaine se posa sur sa taille, lui disant qu'il était là avant de se détacher pour aller éteindre la musique. Aussitôt que la radio fut éteinte, Kurt explosa, « J'ai été pris pour jouer dans une comédie musicale Off-Broadway* ! Je serais le pianiste et j'aurais aussi droit à un solo et trois chansons de groupe ! J'ai mon premier vrai boulot dans le théâtre ! » Il dit cela en prenant son petit-ami par la taille, sentant la sueur collant à son tee-shirt et son souffle court, mais n'y prêtant pas attention il prit Blaine dans ses bras et le fit tourner au milieu de la salle, un grand sourire peint sur son visage et un rire doux sortant de sa bouche.

Lorsqu'il le reposa, Blaine prit sa tête entre ses mains et murmura, « Je suis si fier de toi, Kurt, » avant de déposer un baiser fiévreux sur ses lèvres, et de pousser sa langue dans sa bouche. Kurt s'accrocha à Blaine autant qu'il le pouvait, ses deux mains toujours sur ses hanches et serrant son tee-shirt, avant qu'ils se détachent, se rendant compte qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parler depuis une semaine et qu'ils étaient techniquement disputés.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour toi. » souffla Blaine.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir dévaloriser tes problèmes. » murmura Kurt en retour, posant sa main sous sa joue et Blaine la poussant pour qu'il le caresse.

« C'est juste que je t'aime tellement Kurt, mais que j'ai tellement de pression sur mes épaules... »

« Je t'aime aussi. Tellement fort. » répondit Kurt en l'embrassant. « Et je comprends, je sais que les mathématiques c'est super difficile, d'ailleurs j'ai toujours détesté ça, mais j'ai été égoïste. Je n'ai pensé qu'à mes problèmes quitte à te faire régresser dans tes études. D'ailleurs, tu l'as réussi cette équation ? »

« Oui. Et je veux qu'on oublie cette dispute. » sourit Blaine en embrassant son cou avec hardeur.

« Oh. » lâcha Kurt, le souffle court. « C'est déjà oublié. Mais on va maintenant avoir le sexe de réconciliation le plus sexy du monde. »

Il sentit les baisers dans son cou se raréfier, jusqu'à ce que Blaine s'agenouille par terre et défasse sa ceinture.

« Oh putain, on va devoir se disputer plus souvent. »

« Plus jamais. » dit Blaine la voix étouffée, déposant des baisers sur sur sexe.

« Ne parle pas la bouche pleine. » taquina Kurt, avant de gémir en sentant Blaine l'engloutir complètement. « Merde. Plus jamais, Blaine, plus jamais. »

* * *

* Off-Broadway est le nom pour une pièce qui contient entre 499 et 100 places, alors que Broadway tient pour une salle avec plus de 500 places. Une pièce Off-Off-Broadway, elle, a lieu dans une salle de moins de 100 places.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Dans le prochain chapitre (qui sera là mercredi) il y aura un nouveau personnage que la plupart d'entre vous ne peuvent pas blairer haha ! (Essayez de deviner qui c'est :p)

En tout cas, n'oubliez pas de me laisser une **review** ou un **prompt** , ainsi que de **suivre** et de mettre cette histoire en **favori** ! Merci !

A la prochaine,

Axelle


	18. Part 18 : Jealousy

Bonjour bonjour ! Voilà la partie 18 comme promis ;) Vous avez tous deviné qui c'était haha x) mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne causera pas trop de soucis et surtout, il est juste là pour cette partie :)

Sinon, complètement hors-sujet, je vais adopté un nouveau rythme de publication pour les 5 prochaines semaines. Tous les mercredis vous aurez droit à une nouvelle partie de _The Blind Series_ et tous les samedis je posterai une des 5 parties de ma mini-fic _Got To Get You Into My Life_ (résumé dans ma bio). J'ai vraiment très hâte de vous partagez cette fic qui m'a pris beaucoup de temps et de travail, donc préparez-vous pour la 1e partie qui arrive ce samedi ! :)

 _[Reviews:  
 **CeliaCom7** : Kurt a un long chemin devant lui, tu verras ;) (et j'espère que tes rêves se réaliseront) Et pour le sexe de réconciliation, tu as 100% raison :')_

 _ **KlaineGlee** : Alors là, tu m'as tué ! x) J'ai éclaté de rire en voyant ton message :) Ne m'en veux pas trop pour ce chapitre, je te promets que je me rattraperai dans les chapitres suivants ;)_

 _ **IheartIns** : Eh oui, ils ne pouvaient pas être fâchés bien longtemps... ;) Bisous !_

 _ **mamstaz** : Haha, ravie que tu l'ai aimé ;) Oui, de grandes aventures attendent notre petit Kurtie :') J'espère pour toi que tu avais raison dans ce cas :)_

 _ **ButtercupAnderson :** Hey ! Merciiiiiii :D Et oui, les réconciliations de cette façon-là sont les meilleures ;) Et tu auras ta réponse dans environ trente secondes haha :p Bisous !]_

 **/!\ Klaine et Glee ne sont pas à moi.**

Bonne lecture !

P.S : Oh, et bien sûr le titre est tiré d'une des meilleures chansons de Darren Criss que j'adore chantonner à n'importe quel moment de la journée, Jealousy !

* * *

 _ **Part 18 : Jealousy**_

Novembre fut un mois bien plus calme, se passant entre les répétitions de Kurt pour sa pièce et les études de Blaine. Ils furent moins ensemble, aussi, mais en quelques sortes cela resserra leur lien. Jusqu'à ce que Kurt rencontre Sebastian.

Sebastian avait toujours été un bon ami de Blaine, étant dans le même cours de maths que lui depuis leur première année à la fac, mais Blaine et lui n'avaient jamais eu une vraie amitié en dehors de l'université, ce qui fait que Kurt ne le rencontra que plusieurs mois après avoir été avec Blaine.

C'était l'un de ces vendredis soirs où Kurt et Blaine sortaient pour oublier le stress et la pression de leur semaine. C'était devenue une sorte de tradition, et ils avaient à présent leur bar préféré où ils aimaient aller. _Le drapeau_ était un bar lgbtqa+ friendly, dans lequel ils pouvaient se tenir la main, s'embrasser ou même danser ensemble sans prendre le risque de se faire agresser.

L'ambiance était détendue, les deux amoureux étant collés l'un à l'autre, se tenant la main et écoutant la douce musique d'un slow qui était en train de passer, lorsque Blaine sentit une main familière se poser sur son épaule, avant qu'il entende la voix de son ami dans son oreille, « Hey Blainey. »

Il sursauta, avant de sourire et de se lever pour donner une accolade à son ami, avant de se rappeler qu'il n'était pas seul. « Sebastian, je te présente, Kurt. » sourit-il en désignant son copain qui s'était levé derrière lui.

« Ah, je réussis enfin à voir celui dont tu me parles tant. » lança Sebastian en serrant la main de Kurt.

« Ravi de vous rencontrer, Sebastian. Malheureusement je ne peux pas dire que j'aie beaucoup entendu parler de vous Blaine a dû omettre de me parler de son... ? »

« Collègue de travail. Nous sommes dans la même classe depuis la première année. Je suis ravi d'avoir toujours été associé au grand génie Anderson ici présent. » lança Sebastian en s'asseyant à leur table.

« Grand génie Anderson ? Est-ce son surnom à NYU ? » demanda Kurt, sentant la jalousie monter en lui.

« Oh oui, puis en même temps c'est un vrai génie. Non seulement il a gagné plus de compétitions dans le domaine que n'importe qui, mais en plus il a un QI surhumain. Il est vraiment génial. » vanta le nouveau venu en posant une main sur l'épaule de Blaine qui était en train de rougir. Pendant de longues minutes Sebastian n'arrêta pas de faire allusions à des choses passées à l'université, que Kurt ne connaissait et ne comprenait pas, avant qu'il déclare, « Je sais pas vous, mais j'irais bien danser, vous venez avec moi ? »

« Oh non, merci, ça ne me tente pas vraiment. » grommela Kurt.

« Et toi Blaine, qui danse si bien, tu viens ? »

« Hum... » souffla celui-ci, se tournant vers Kurt en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

« Vas-y. » sourit-il faussement en serrant ses doigts dans les siens avant de les lâcher.

« Okay... » dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de se lever pour suivre Sebastian.

Kurt était content qu'il ne puisse pas voir il ne voulait pas avoir le loisir de regarder son petit-ami danser avec un autre homme, avec plus ou moins d'ardeur et plus ou moins de distance. Sebastian avait une voix sexy, il partageait les mêmes intérêts que Blaine et il pouvait voir, lui. Lui au moins pouvait juger la compétition. Il resta à table avec son verre un long moment avant de d'allumer son portable et de filmer le dance-floor avec amateurisme, avant d'envoyer la vidéo à Santana.

 _De Kurt :_

 _Dis-moi à quel point Blaine est proche de ce mec ?_

 _De Satan :_

 _Disons pas assez pour être considéré de la tromperie mais tout de même assez pour être considéré du flirt. Même si on dirait plus que c'est le gars à la tête de suricate qui le colle._

 _De Kurt :_

 _Merde. Qu'est-ce que je fais ?_

 _De Satan :_

 _Tu te lèves, tu trouves ta route, tu prends ton mec des bras de cet imbécile et tu l'allumes tellement fort que ce soir il criera ton nom jusqu'en Alaska._

Kurt rougit en entendant la voix de son téléphone lui dire de pareilles choses. Il remercia Santana de son conseil, souffla un bon coup avant de se lever et de trouver le dance-floor tant bien que mal.

« Blaine. » appela-t-il. « Blaine, où es-tu ? »

Presque immédiatement, il sentit les bras forts de son copain autour de sa taille, l'enlaçant doucement et l'attirant à lui. Kurt sentit la présence de Sebastian derrière lui, et le poussa légèrement pour s'en débarrasser avant de se coller à Blaine lui aussi et de susurrer dans son oreille, « Tu me manquais trop. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que tu connaisse tous les beaux hommes de New York ? »

« Kurt... » répondit Blaine après un instant de silence. « Sebastian ne représente rien pour moi. C'est simplement un collègue de travail et toi... Et bien toi tu es l'amour de ma vie, Kurt. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde et je veux être avec toi pour aussi longtemps que tu le voudras bien. »

Le cœur de Kurt fondit. « Je t'aime aussi. Et je suis désolé d'être jaloux, mais en même temps avec un copain aussi beau que toi il faut que je me méfie. » sourit-il en lui embrassant la joue. « Et en ce qui concerne la durée de notre relation, je pensais que _toujours_ serait pas mal. »

« C'est vrai ? J'adore ce mot, _toujours_. »

« Va pour _toujours_ , alors. » sourit Kurt en l'embrassant doucement.

* * *

Voilà, vous voyez bien qu'il n'a pas vraiment fait de mal le petit suricate ;)

Dans le prochain chapitre vous aurez encore droit à un nouveau personnage, que je pense vous aimez beaucoup, donc dites-moi qui vous pensez que ça va être dans une **review** ;)

Sinon, n'oubliez pas de me laisser un **prompt** et de **suivre** et mettre cette histoire en **favori** ! Merci !

A la prochaine,

Axelle


	19. Part 19 : Cooper

Bonjour ! Voilà la partie 19 qui est super méga importante pour Blaine et aussi pour Klaine en tant que couple :D

 _[Reviews :  
 **IheartIns** : Tu adores Sebastian ? Yaaaaaaaay ! Enfin quelqu'un qui l'aime comme moi :D J'espère que tu aimeras cette partie !_

 _ **CeliaCom7** : Haha x) Et ouiiiii pour tout :D Bisous  
_

 _ **ButterCupAnderson** : Eh ben dis donc, deux reviews à la suite, ça fait super trop plaisir :D Et ta métaphore avec le chocolat était juste excellente x) Ah! c'est le sentiment que j'ai en lisant toutes les bonnes fanfictions existant sur terre (et il y en a un paquet). Devant mes parents je ne prends même plus la peine de me cacher, ils savent que je suis une fangirl professionnelle :p et KLAINE IS VRAIMENT TOUJOURS ! C'EST ''CANON'' ! :D T'en fais pas, le petit Sebby ne risque pas de refaire une apparition... dans cette fic du moins ;) Et tu as eu ta réponse dans le titre haha x) (ET FINN ÉTAIT LA DANS LE CHAP13 BANANE. Non je rigole, ses apparitions sont très minimes dans cette fic, je ne t'en veux absolument pas ;)) Yaay, j'espère que tu vas aimer ! Bisous :*_

 _ **Guest** : Nope, mais j'espère que tu aimeras quand même ;) Le Warbler arrivera plus tard et aura un rôle assez accessoire.]_

 **/!\ Klaine et Glee ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Part 19 : Cooper.**_

Burt, Carol et Finn vinrent célébrer Noël à New York, avec Kurt, Blaine et tous leurs amis. Kurt avait demandé à Blaine s'il voulait aussi inviter sa famille, mais celui-ci avait juste sourit tristement et murmuré un petit ''non''. Kurt l'avait embrassé et n'avait pas cherché plus loin.

Mais le 24 décembre, tandis que tout le monde s'affairait dans l'appartement de Kurt, Rachel et Santana, celui où se déroulerait les festivités le soir-même, Cooper appela Blaine.

« Appel de Cooper. » prononça la voix robotisée de son portable, faisant retourner Kurt qui était en train d'accrocher des décorations au sapin. Blaine se tendit, mais sourit à tous avant de s'isoler à l'extérieur de l'appartement.

« Cooper ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il enfin.

« Coucou, Squirt ! Je suis devant chez toi mais personne ne m'ouvre, donc je dois en déduire que tu es chez ton petit-ami. » lança Cooper.

« Oui, on fête Noël avec tous nos amis et sa famille, donc je dois y retourner, bisous. »

« Hey ! Attends ! Tu fêtes Noël avec sa famille mais pas la tienne ?! Blaine, tu sais que tu ne peux pas continuer à nous fuir plus longtemps... Ça fait un an qu'on s'est pas vus, et tu refuses de voir papa et maman depuis 4 ans maintenant. On t'aime tous, et je veux rencontrer tes proches, okay ? S'il-te-plaît Blaine, donne-moi ton adresse que je passe dire bonjour. Je partirai juste après si c'est ce que tu veux. »

Blaine soupira, avant de réfléchir quelques instants. « D'accord. Je raccroche et je te l'envoie par message. »

« Yes ! » s'exclama son frère. « Merci Squirt, tu ne le regretteras pas. »

Blaine raccrocha à ce moment et lui envoya l'adresse de Kurt, avant de rentrer à nouveau dans l'appartement.  
« Qui est Cooper ? » demanda la voix de Kurt, trop proche de lui pour que celui-ci ne l'ai pas attendu derrière la porte.

« Mon frère. » expliqua Blaine, prenant sa main dans la sienne. « Il va passer dire bonjour. »

« Blaine... » souffla Kurt, portant une main douce à son visage pour le caresser.

« Il veut absolument te rencontrer. Je lui ai tant parlé de toi. » dit Blaine en mettant son masque, essayant de se détacher de lui.

« Blaine, arrête ça tout de suite. » La voix de Kurt sembla le faire redescendre sur terre. « Je sens bien que ça ne va pas. »

« J'aime Cooper, et j'aime mes parents, Kurt. C'est juste que j'ai été tellement cruel avec mes parents en partant de la maison qu'à chaque fois que je revoie Cooper ça me fait souffrir. Je ne t'ai jamais raconté ce qu'il s'est passé avec eux parce que j'ai tellement honte. Tellement peur aussi, que tu cesses de m'aimer parce que tu te rendras compte que je ne suis pas celui que tu crois. »

« Ça va les gars ? » demanda Sam, posant une main sur l'épaule de Blaine.

« Oui ça va, merci Sam. On va juste prendre une petite pause. » sourit Kurt.

« Okay. » dit Sam avec aisance, avant de retourner à son travail auprès de Mercedes.

Kurt prit la main de Blaine et l'emmena à nouveau dehors, s'asseyant sur les marches de son appartement et ne lâchant jamais sa main. « Et si tu me racontais tout depuis le début ? »

« Okay. » souffla Blaine. « Mais il y a tant de choses que je t'ai caché, Kurt, que si tu ne veux pas être avec moi après ça, je comprendrais. »

« Ne sois pas idiot. » dit Kurt en roulant des yeux.

« Je ne le suis pas. » sourit doucement le brun. « Tout d'abord, comme tu as dû souvent l'entendre mais pas le comprendre depuis qu'on se connaît, je suis bel et bien un génie des maths. Je suis né aveugle et surdoué. J'ai appris à lire le braille à l'âge de 2 ans et je comptais déjà à 4 ans. A 10 ans j'avais déjà le niveau d'un premier de classe de 16 ans, et aujourd'hui, à presque 22 ans, je suis le plus fort de toute ma génération aux États-Unis. Les chercheurs ont trouvés que ma capacité à penser plus vite que les autres était une compensation au fait que je ne puisse pas voir. Pourquoi je ne te l'ai pas dis avant, vas-tu me demander ? Je n'aime pas en parler. Je n'aime pas me vanter d'être plus intelligent que la plupart des gens, je n'aime pas qu'on me regarde comme une bête de foire, et je ne voulais pas que tu doutes notre relation, Kurt. J'avais peur que tu te rabaisses, ou que tu me prennes pour un trop grand intello et que tu ne veuilles plus de moi. Je voulais simplement que tu me vois comme Blaine, ton petit-ami, et non pas Blaine, génie des maths et ton petit-ami. Parce que tu es la seule personne qui m'a jamais vu pour celui que je suis vraiment. »

« Okay, tout s'explique. Et je ne doute rien, Blaine. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde et jamais je ne tirerais un trait sur toi. » sourit Kurt en l'embrassant doucement.

« Merci. Mais je continue, sinon je n'en aurais plus le courage. Par le fait que je sois aveugle et si intelligent, j'ai été couvé toute ma vie par mes parents. Ils ont toujours été aisés et ils m'ont traités comme si j'étais une perle rare. »

« Tu es une perle rare. »

« Non, tu ne comprends pas Kurt : je n'ai jamais pu faire quoi que ce soit. Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis parce qu'ils ne me laissaient pas aller chez qui que ce soit. Après les cours je rentrais directement à la maison et travaillait. Je mangeais que des trucs bio et spécialement concoctés pour ne pas me faire grossir, je faisais une heure de sport par jour, j'ai pris des cours de chant, de violoncelle et de solfège, je participais à des dîners mondains en présence d'autres familles riches d'Ohio. »

« Tu viens d'Ohio ?! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?! »

« Parce que je n'ai jamais appartenu à Ohio, tout comme toi. New York a toujours été mon objectif. Enfin bref. Mes parents voulaient que je vive la vie la plus parfaite possible, que je sois le plus connu possible, et surtout, ils ont tout fait pour que je ne fasse jamais d'erreurs. Et c'est en faisant des erreurs qu'on apprend, n'est-ce pas ? Alors lorsque j'ai sû que j'avais été accepté à NYU mais que mes parents refusaient que je quitte l'Ohio pour ne pas que je les laisse, j'ai attendu mon diplôme de fin d'année, et je suis parti une nuit en leur laissant un mot. Ils ne m'ont jamais laissés faire mon coming-out, Kurt. Je n'ai jamais pu être honnêtes avec personne, non pas que j'avais quelqu'un d'important dans ma vie puisqu'ils m'avaient coupés de tous. Cooper et moi on a 10 ans d'écart, alors il était parti depuis longtemps. On a jamais été très proches, mais quand je suis arrivé à New-York, il est venu me voir le premier mois de L.A et on a créé des liens à nouveau. Puis il a lui-même renoué avec mes parents et on s'est éloignés à nouveau. Mais je l'aime, et j'aime mes parents. C'est juste que je suis mieux en le voyant lui tous les ans et eux, plus jamais. Je suis horrible, hein ? »

« Non, tu n'es pas horrible, Blaine. Tu es humain. Je connais peu de gens qui n'auraient pas fait la même chose. J'aurais fait la même chose, en tout cas. Mais je pense que tu devrais laisser entrer ton frère dans ton cœur, parce qu'il a l'air de tenir à toi pour parcourir tout le pays pour venir te voir. Il t'aime, et tu l'aimes aussi. Et peut-être qu'un jour, lorsque tu seras prêt, tu pourras pardonner à tes parents et les revoir. J'ai perdu ma mère quand j'avais 8 ans, et j'ai aussi failli perdre mon père 8 ans plus tard et ensuite 2 ans après. Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour revoir ma mère ne serait-ce que 2 minutes, et mon père est la personne la plus importante de ma vie avec toi. Les parents ne vivent pas pour toujours, Blaine, et je préfère que tu vives avec des regrets parce que votre rencontre ce sera mal passée au lieu de remords parce qu'ils seront partis sans t'avoir dis au revoir. » souffla Kurt, inondant son visage de baisers.

« Tu as raison. » acquiesça Blaine, essuyant ses larmes. « Alors tu m'aimes encore ? »

« Toujours, Blaine. Je t'aimerais toujours. » répondit-il en l'embrassant de toutes ses forces.

Lorsque Cooper arriva une demi-heure plus tard, Blaine accueillit son câlin avec joie et le présenta fièrement à ses proches. Kurt, de là où il se tenait, assis sur son canapé, sentait son cœur se gonfler de tendresse envers celui qu'il aimait. Blaine lui avait peut-être caché des choses, mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Au contraire, il sourit fièrement lorsque Blaine le présenta personnellement à Cooper, et déclara qu'il était enchanté de le rencontrer. Il l'était vraiment, Cooper était hilarant, si ce n'est un peu imbu de lui-même, il était follement amoureux de Toffee et le fait qu'il soit aussi charmant que son frère n'était pas déplaisant. Ah, les Andersons lui feraient toujours tourner la tête.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu et que vous en savez plus sur Blaine :) Maintenant j'ai une annonce importante à faire : **NE RATEZ PAS MERCREDI PROCHAIN ! CE SERA CITRONNÉ ET C'EST PERSONNELLEMENT LE SMUT DONT JE SUIS LA PLUS FIÈRE JUSQU'À MAINTENANT ;)**

Enfin bref, n'oubliez pas de me laisser une **review** , un **prompt** ou de **suivre** cette histoire et de la mettre en **favori**. Merci !

A la prochaine,

Axelle.


	20. Part 20 : The First Time

Bonjour ! Voilà sûrement la partie que j'avais le plus hâte de vous poster :3

 _[Reviews :  
 **CeliaCom7** : Et oui, ils sont bel et bien pour toujours *.* Et non pas du tout de drama pour cette partie, bien au contraire haha x)_

 _ **IheartIns** : Haha, on peut dire ça ouais x) J'adore Cooper aussi :3 Tout le monde aime le citron, et ceux qui disent le contraire sont des menteurs :p_

 _ **ButtercupAnderson :** Merci ! :D Non, Karofsky n'apparaîtra pas dans cette fic (par contre il est dans GTGYIML qui est en cours de publication, et il sera aussi dans Bow Down (to no man) que j'espère que tu liras parce que c'est la fic donc je suis la plus fière jusqu'à présent :) Haha, il fallait bien que je compense avec le fait que Kurt ait été pris sur Broadway, ils sont tous les deux aussi géniaux l'un que l'autre *.* Oui, les 4 Andersons seront réunis dans la partie 29 ;) Haha, j'espère que le smut te plaira :p Et pas de problème, take your time :) Bisous :*_

 _ **mamstaz :** Pas de problème ! Non, Sebastian était plutôt inoffensif cette fois-ci :) Ça arrivera, ne t'en fais pas ;)]_

 **/!\ SMUT/LEMON/YAOI/SEXE GAY EXPLICITE.**

 **/!\ Klaine et Glee ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Part 20 : The First Time**_

« Merci encore pour la montre.. » sourit Blaine la veille du Nouvel An, allongé sur le lit de Kurt avec son petit-ami dans ses bras. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Kurt lui avait offert une montre aussi chère annonçant vocalement l'heure dès qu'on appuyait sur un bouton, et ne se lassait pas de la sentir autour de son poignet. Cela faisait 5 jours que Noël était passé et il ne pouvait pas s'en remettre.

« Merci pour le bracelet de saphirs. » répliqua Kurt en l'embrassant doucement. Blaine le lui avait offert car les pierres précieuses étaient bleues, comme les yeux de Kurt. Sur chaque pierre se trouvait une lettre de son prénom. « Noël était magique. Mais maintenant on devrait passer à autre chose. Que veux-tu qu'on fasse ce soir ? Rachel et Santana sorte avec leur troupe et Mercedes et Sam veulent se faire un petite dîner en amoureux. L'école de cinéma d'Artie a organisé un truc aussi il me semble. Si tu veux, les comédiens de ma pièce organise une petite fête. »

« Ça me paraît génial, Kurt, mais... j'aimerais qu'on se fasse un truc tous les deux. Un truc simple. » expliqua Blaine en laçant leurs mains ensemble.

« Comme... ? »

« Un petit dîner simple, un peu de musique d'ambiance, et... » Il respira un bon coup. « J'espérais perdre ma virginité complète avant la fin de l'année. »

« Oh. Okay. » souffla Kurt.

« J'ai déjà tout acheté, des préservatifs et du lubrifiants, et... je suis prêt. » dit-il. « Mais si tu ne l'es pas, c'est pas grave, on peut juste se sucer ça me convient parfaitement - »

« J'adorerais qu'on fasse l'amour ce soir, Blaine. » le coupa Kurt, souriant doucement avant de l'embrasser. « Mais tu devrais y aller, j'ai des courses à faire pour le dîner de ce soir. Je t'attendrais à 19 heures. »

Blaine sourit, l'embrassa une fois de plus et s'en alla sans oublier de lui professer son amour.

* * *

Il s'avéra qu'il fut là à 18h30, trop impatient d'attendre plus longtemps pour revoir Kurt. Il l'embrassa longuement, à la fois excité et nerveux de la suite des événements.

Son excitation et sa nervosité, s'effacèrent durant la préparation du dîner, le dîner en lui-même, et même l'heure qui lui succéda qu'ils passèrent à discuter et écouter de la musique, avant de revenir tout d'un coup lorsque Kurt l'embrassa.

« On devrait aller dans la chambre. » sourit-il, caressant sa main du bout de ses doigts avant de se lever. Blaine acquiesça, le suivant, et durant cette route qui sembla durer des heures, tout son stress sembla revenir d'un coup.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, ils restèrent tous les deux debout au milieu de la chambre, se tenant la main, jusqu'à ce que Kurt se racle la gorge. « Tu veux toujours le faire ? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix, celle qu'il avait lorsqu'il était trop intimidé pour dire quelque chose de sa voix normale.

« Oui. » dit Blaine. « Mais je t'avoue que je suis un peu anxieux. »

« Moi aussi. » sourit Kurt. « Mais de toute façon, c'est nous. On s'aime. »

Blaine hocha la tête et se rapprocha de Kurt pour l'embrasser. Celui-ci, mit une main sur sa taille, colla leurs corps ensemble, et l'embrassa avec fougue. « Donc, comment on va faire ça ? » demanda Blaine.

« J'ai lu pas mal de trucs cet après-midi, et le conseil clé et de prendre son temps. De toute façon, sachant qu'on est aveugles... on est un peu obligés. »

« J'ai pensé... Qu'on pourrait se déshabiller mutuellement. » murmura Blaine, définitivement cramoisi.

« Bonne idée. » Kurt posant ses mains à plat sur son torse, et commença à déboutonner son gilet, bouton par bouton, tâtonnant toujours plus bas. Il le lui retira des épaules, et déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres, avant de prendre les mains de Blaine dans les siennes et de les poser sur son torse. Blaine déboutonna sa chemise avec précaution, les mains tremblantes et l'envie montant rapidement.  
Kurt ensuite passa le tee-shirt de Blaine au-dessus de sa tête, et caressa son torse du bout des doigts. Blaine frissonna, et fit de même avec le sous-shirt de Kurt, promenant ses doigts agiles le long de ses muscles, avant de le prendre par surprise et de l'enserrer dans une étreinte soudaine, peau nue contre peau nue. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais Blaine ne se lassait jamais de ce sentiment.

Ils s'enlacèrent longuement, avant de s'embrasser, et Blaine put sentir son sexe dur cogner contre celui de Kurt à travers leurs jeans. Kurt se détacha de lui, et défit sa ceinture, puis baissa sa braguette, avant de baisser son jean jusque par terre et de se baisser lui aussi pour le retirer des mollets de son amant. Puis il déposa un baiser sur la hanche de Blaine le faisant gémir doucement, avant de se relever et de laisser Blaine répéter l'opération. Puis il retira le boxer du brun et sentit les mains baladeuses de l'amour de sa vie chercher l'élastique du sien, avant de le descendre lui aussi.

Et voilà. Ils étaient nus, l'un devant l'autre, devant un lit, prêts à passer à l'acte. Ils sourirent tout deux avant de s'embrasser avec passion, collant leurs corps entièrement nus l'un à l'autre, baladant, leurs mains le long de leur dos et de leur fesses, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Ils sentirent le corps de l'autre contre le sien, leurs muscles bougeant et leurs sexes durs comme de la pierre. Ils sentirent leurs odeurs masculines se mélangeant peu à peu et formant le plus beau parfum. Ils sentirent leurs cœurs battrent, l'un contre l'autre, simplement séparés par une couche fine de chair et de peau. Ils sentirent simplement l'amour, envahissant la pièce. Ils sentirent cela plus fort que n'importe qui, ayant les yeux fermés à jamais et ne pouvant faire que cela : sentir.

Ils se détachèrent à nouveau, et Blaine chercha la boîte de préservatifs et le lubrifiant qu'il avait acheté. Il les posa sur le lit, et chercha Kurt mais ne le trouva pas.

« Où es-tu ? » demanda-t-il.

« Sur le lit. » répondit Kurt, et Blaine grimpa sur le lit jusqu'à trouver la jambe de son petit-ami, partant de bas jusqu'en haut en la chatouillant, faisant rire Kurt, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe nez-à-nez avec son visage, l'embrassant doucement. « Comment veux-tu faire ça ? » demanda Kurt entre deux baisers.

« Je te veux en moi, Kurt. J'en rêve depuis si longtemps. » souffla Blaine, rougissant à nouveau.

« Okay. » sourit le châtain en l'embrassant avant de le retourner pour être au-dessous de lui. Blaine sentit presque immédiatement des baisers à bouche ouverte être déposés sur son torse, et des mains caresser ses tétons jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient durs. Blaine gémit, sentant Kurt s'attarder un long moment, presque insupportablement long, sur certaines zones.

Il arriva bientôt à son nombril, dans lequel il glissa sa langue et cela alluma Blaine de la manière la plus bizarre qui soit. Puis le bouclé sentit son sexe être engloutit dans un endroit qu'il connaissait bien, la bouche de Kurt étant toujours aussi douée. Blaine entendit le bruit du lubrifiant que l'on ouvre, puis à peine une minute après il sentit un doigt baladeur pénétrer dans son intimité, qu'il tenait bien en vue les jambes écartées – qu'ils n'avaient même pas senties être écartées. Ce n'était pas désagréable, c'était simplement une sensation inconnue à laquelle il fallait s'habituer.

Kurt bougea son doigt lubrifié à l'intérieur de Blaine pendant un long moment, avant que Blaine ne le supplie d'en ajouter un deuxième, ce qu'il fit en murmurant, « Détends-toi. » Deux doigts le brûlèrent un peu plus, rajoutant une sensation d'étirement à celle inconnue. Kurt fit des va-et-vients à l'intérieur de lui, le rendant fou, avant de faire un mouvement de ciseaux qui l'étira encore plus et le fit gémir.

Puis Kurt rajouta un troisième doigt, qu'il utilisa pour étirer Blaine de la même façon, avant de les courber pour toucher quelque chose qui alluma Blaine de toute part, comme une guirlande lumineuse sur un sapin de Noël.

« Oh Kurt... » murmura-t-il, la voix rauque par l'excitation.

Kurt retira ses doigts, ce qui fit souffrir Blaine, mais il s'excusa en couvrant son visage de baisers. Blaine insista pour enfiler le préservatif sur Kurt, ce qui fut difficile sans rien voir, puis recouvrit son membre de lubrifiant.

Kurt plaça un coussin sous les fesses de Blaine, et écarta ses jambes à nouveau, avant de se pencher au-dessus de lui pour l'embrasser. « Je t'aime. » dit-il.

« Je t'aime aussi. » souffla Blaine, pouvant à peine se contenir de s'enfoncer sur le sexe de Kurt.

Kurt sourit, avant de pousser en lui, à une vitesse presque exécrable, gémissant en même temps que Blaine, et arrivant petit à petit au bout, ses couilles reposant contre son cul.

« Putain... » souffla Blaine, le visage crispé par la venue étrangère en lui, mais le bonheur l'envahissant peu à peu.

« Tu es si serré, Blaine, je ne sais même pas comment je fais pour rentrer. » lâcha Kurt, se retirant, à la grande déception de Blaine, avant d'entrer en lui d'un coup plus sec.

Cela toucha à nouveau sa prostate, le faisant gémir de plaisir, se cambrant la tête en arrière et haletant. Kurt commença à bouger, se retirant à chaque fois presque totalement de lui, avant de réentrer brusquement, tuant Blaine à petit feu dans le plaisir, le rendant presque fou tant cela était bon.

« Je t'aime Kurt, je t'aime. » n'arrêtait-il pas de répéter, le souffle coupé et le corps en feu.

Kurt souleva une de ses jambes, avant de la placer sans difficulté sur son épaule – la souplesse au lit est l'un des avantages à sortir avec un danseur – avant de faire de même avec l'autre. Blaine ne comprit pas tout de suite le changement de position, qui n'était pas vraiment confortable, avant que Kurt ne rentre à nouveau en lui et touche directement sa prostate, sans hésitation, sans recherche, simplement par la force de ce nouvel angle. Et voilà que Blaine était à nouveau un ensemble de gémissements, d'halètements, et de cris que sûrement tout le voisinage pouvait entendre. En vérité, cela excitait Kurt d'entendre son petit-ami être aussi vocal et démonstratif, c'était vraiment sexy.

Il continua à marteler la prostate de Blaine, s'accrochant à ses cuisses pour ne pas que ses jambes tombent de ses épaules, et faisant des va-et-vients presque sauvages à l'intérieur de son amoureux.

« Je t'aime aussi, Blaine. » répétait-il sans cesse, laissant sortir de sa bouche des râles de plaisir en pensant à la cavité si serrée qui englobait son sexe.

Lorsque Blaine vint, il ne poussa même pas de cri il n'en avait plus la voix. Le cri était tellement fort qu'il resta coincé dans sa poitrine, explosant à l'intérieur de lui comme le Vésuve l'avait fait pour Pompéi. Son foutre recouvrit son estomac, et monta même jusqu'à ses tétons Kurt continua à faire des va-et-vients en lui, avant de jouir dans un gémissement victorieux, sortant presque immédiatement de Blaine et s'allongeant à côté de lui, le prenant dans ses bras et le serrant fort contre sa poitrine. Il retira tout de même le préservatif, le nouant avant de le poser sur sa table de nuit, avant de se concentrer sur la tête de Blaine reposant contre son cœur battant à la chamade.

Ils étaient en sueur, essoufflés, et fatigués, et ils s'endormirent presque immédiatement.

Ils furent réveillés par les cris de célébration et les feux d'artifice annonçant la bonne année, et ils s'embrassèrent un long moment avant de parler.

« Bonne année, Blaine. » souffla Kurt après un long moment.

« Bonne année. » Ils se rallongèrent sur le lit, la poitrine de Kurt collant au dos de Blaine et son nez étant dans ses boucles.

« Est-ce que c'était bon pour toi ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'était parfait. Et toi ? » interrogea Blaine.

« La plus belle expérience de ma vie. Je t'aime. » dit-il en déposant un baiser dans sa nuque.

« Je t'aime aussi. » répondit Blaine. « Je crois qu'on va finir par s'épouser, Kurt. » rajouta-t-il ensuite, dans le silence de la nuit troublé par les festivités.

« Et moi je crois que as raison. » sourit Kurt, le serrant encore plus fort contre lui. « Je **sais** que tu as raison. »

* * *

Voilà, j'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu car, comme je l'ai dis dans le chapitre précédent, c'est le smut dont je suis la plus fière jusqu'à maintenant :D

En tout cas n'oubliez pas de me laisser une **review** , de **suivre** cette histoire et de la mettre en **favori**. Merci !

A la prochaine,

Axelle

PS : N'oubliez pas la sortie de la troisième partie de _Got To Get You Into My Life_ ce samedi ;)


	21. Part 21 : The Opening Night

Bonjour ! Voilà la partie 21 qui est une des parties les plus importants pour notre Kurtie :)

 _[Reviews:_  
 ** _CeliaCom7 :_** _Mer_ _ci beaucoup ! PS : Oui ils le sont haha ;)  
_

 _ **IheartIns :** Merci, ça me fait trop plaisir ! Bisous !]_

 **/!\ Klaine et Glee ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Part 21 : Opening Night.**_

« Je parie que tu es sublime. » sourit Blaine en attachant un nœud papillon au cou de son petit-ami.

« Je suis si stressé... » soupira Kurt, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Ne te décoiffes pas. » taquina le brun en lui embrassant le nez.

« Et si j'oubliais les paroles ? Je suis sûr que je vais oublier les paroles, ça va être la catastrophe ! »

« Kurt... » souffla Blaine, embrassant son front, « tu es, » il déposa un baiser sur le coin de sa mâchoire, « époustouflant, » un second sur le haut de sa pommette, de l'autre côté de son visage, « et je suis, » un nouveau dans son cou, « si fier, » un autre sur son menton, « d'être avec toi. » Et un dernier sur ses lèvres, se transformant en long baiser intense, avant qu'ils ne se détachent. Il se pencha vers son oreille pour lui susurrer, « Tu vas être parfait. Et ce soir tu auras droit au meilleur sexe de félicitations qui soit. »

« Bon argument. » rit Kurt doucement. « Je t'aime. Tu es le meilleur petit-ami au monde. » murmura-t-il en l'embrassant une dernière fois.

« Kurt, à toi dans 10 minutes. » annonça la voix d'un de ses directeurs à travers la porte.

« Kurt, on est si excités ! » s'exclama Rachel en rentrant dans la pièce, suivie de Santana, Mercedes, Sam et Artie, ils lui firent tous un gros câlin.

« Tu vas tout déchirer ! » lança Mercedes en jouant avec ses joues.

« Mec, t'as intérêt à être le meilleur ! » souhaita Sam en lui donnant un coup affectueux d'épaule.

« Merci, je vous aime tous, lorsque je chanterai, ce sera pour vous tous. »

« Awwwww... » gémirent-ils tous, et Blaine était si fier qu'il en avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

« Kurt, tu dois y aller. » répéta la même voix, l'homme ouvrant la porte cette fois-ci.

« J'y vais, allez vous asseoir, ça va commencer. Je vous aime. »

« On t'aime aussi ! » dirent-ils tous.

« Bonne chance ! »

« Merde. » lui chuchota Blaine avant de sortir de la salle.

« Je t'aime. » lui dit personnellement Kurt.

« Je t'aime aussi. Déchire tout. »

* * *

« Ça commence. » souffla Artie à l'oreille de Blaine. Il s'était mis derrière car Artie avait du mal avec sa chaise roulante et que Blaine voulait qu'il lui explique ce qu'il se passait.

Il s'avérait que Kurt était le narrateur de l'histoire, un pianiste aveugle repoussé par tous, et qui rencontrait les héros de l'histoire. La pièce commençait directement par lui, chantant à propos de sa solitude et de sa tristesse, puis il rencontrait les quatre héros et à ce moment il jouait à la perfection le seul regret de Blaine était de ne pas le voir, car d'après Artie il jouait beaucoup avec ses expressions faciales.

A chaque chanson auxquelles Kurt se joignait, Blaine sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine et il serrait l'avant-bras d'Artie dans sa main, ignorant ses protestations.

Lorsque Kurt entama son deuxième solo, parlant d'à quel point jouer du piano était sa vie et du bonheur d'avoir des amis. Puis la pièce arriva à sa fin, et Kurt chantant avec toute la troupe, et la chanson de fin était si belle que Blaine pleura. Il pleura car cette comédie musicale était magnifique, que Kurt était merveilleux et qu'il était si amoureux que cela faisait mal.

« Ils ont une standing ovation, lève-toi. » dit Artie, ne pouvant lui-même pas le faire.

Blaine se leva brusquement et siffla son bonheur comme plusieurs personnes dans la salle. Son petit-ami était le meilleur.

* * *

Il s'avéra que Kurt déchira tout, et même plus que ça, puisque le lendemain, dans l'article du _Times_ , il avait plusieurs lignes écrites spécialement pour lui, le complimentant et disant que d'autres comédies musicales devraient déjà se déchirer ce nouveau talent.

Blaine et lui firent l'amour et se fut l'une des meilleures fois qu'ils eurent.

Une semaine plus tard, Kurt avait déjà trois propositions pour venir auditionner pour d'autres projets, et deux semaines après il avait un manager appelé Thad avec lequel il devint très ami. A la fin du mois de mars, deux mois après la Première, Kurt avait déjà une grande réputation dans le monde du théâtre et il continuait d'être magnifique à ce qu'il faisait.

Blaine était un peu plus fier de lui chaque jour, et il y eut même un jour où, à la fin de la cinquième représentation qu'il entendait, lors de la standing ovation courante, il hurlait « Kurt Hummel est mon petit-ami ! »

Kurt le couvrit de baisers après ça.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Le prochain chapitre sera super fluffy et j'ai adoré l'écrire ! Inspiré de ton prompt Celia :p

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une **review** , de **suivre** cette histoire et de la mettre en **favori**. Merci !

A la prochaine,

Axelle

PS : N'oubliez pas la quatrième et avant-dernière partie de _GTGYIML_ ce samedi ;)


	22. Part 22 : Pumpin' Blood

Bonjour ! Voilà la partie 22 qui est 750 mots de pur fluff. Comme je l'ai déjà dis, cette partie a été inspiré du prompt de Celia qui voulait Klaine à l'hôpital. Bon j'ai carrément détourné le truc mais j'espère que ça te plaira quand même x)

 _[Reviews :_  
 _ **IheartIns :** Merciiii :)_

 _ **Guest :** Merci ! Haha, pour savoir ce qu'il va se passer tu dois lire ;) Et le mariage arrivera... dans un petit bout de temps. C'était bonne de mon côté haha :) Au revoir, Klaineuse cinglée, en espérant te revoir :D_

 _ **CeliaCom7 :** Merci :* Bisous !_

 _ **mamstaz :** Merci, moi aussi ! Bisous !]_

 **/!\ Klaine et Glee ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Part 22 : Pumpin' Blood.**_

« Ça sent l'hôpital ici. » souffla Kurt dans l'oreille de Blaine, ne lâchant pas sa main.

Ce matin-là, Kurt avait dormi chez lui et dès qu'il s'était réveillé Blaine l'avait empressé de prendre une douche, petit-déjeuner et s'habiller, le tirant de force dans le métro et refusant de lui révéler quoi que ce soit sur leur destination.

« C'est parce qu'on est dans un hôpital, Kurt. » sourit Blaine en lui embrassant la joue.

« Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?! Quelqu'un a eu un accident ?! » s'écria-t-il, prenant le visage de Blaine dans ses mains pour l'empresser de répondre.

« Non. » rit Blaine, lui embrassant les lèvres. « On va donner notre sang. »

Kurt ouvrit la bouche pour parler, un air ébahi peint sur le visage, mais une voix féminine les accueillit.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Quinn, et aujourd'hui je serais celle qui va vous prendre le sang. Tout d'abord, il faut que vous m'assuriez que vous avez bien mangés. »

« Nous avons petit-déjeuné. » acquiesça Blaine.

« D'accord, donc laissez-moi vous aider à vous asseoir, voilà. » dit-elle en les asseyant sur des chaises penchées en arrière, semblable aux fauteuils des dentistes.

Le reste de la prise de sang se passa en une petite demi-heure, Quinn nettoyant la peu de leur bras et enfonçant une seringue branchée à une tuyau et Blaine et Kurt sentirent leur sang s'écouler dans le tuyau, le liquide pourpre partant à grands flots. Puis Quinn retira la seringue et nettoya leur peau à nouveau avec de l'alcool, avant de déposer un grand sparadrap sur la plaie.

Elle leur apporta ensuite une bouteille d'eau et une brioche, qu'ils mangèrent avec appétit, se sentant tous deux un peu affaiblis. Puis ils furent libérés, Quinn donnant ses dernières recommandations, comme ne pas conduire ou ne pas faire du sport avant plusieurs heures.

Dans le métro, Kurt demanda, « C'était quoi ce délire ? » Ce n'était pas un ton accusateur, mais plutôt taquin, et il lui caressa la main en même temps.

« Eh bien, je n'ai pas réussi à dormir la nuit, pour plusieurs raisons : d'abord, il faisait trop chaud - »

« On est en mars à New-York, Blaine, crois-moi il ne fait pas trop chaud. » le coupa Kurt en riant.

« - Et ensuite, tu m'avais trop bien pris, j'avais mal aux fesses - » l'ignora Blaine, souriant en entendant son petit-ami rire de plus belle, « - Et puis aussi, j'ai un contrôle important dans trois jours et ça me stresse à mort, donc j'ai regardé la télé. Il était 2 heures du matin, et ils passaient tous que des documentaires animaliers, et bien que j'adore Toffee et les animaux, ça me gonflait donc je suis tombé sur une émission de santé. »

« Laisse-moi deviner, c'était sur le don du sang ? » taquina le châtain.

« Oui ! Et ils parlaient de ces pauvres gens qui meurent car il n'y a pas assez de donneurs et tout le reste, et puis ils ont commencés à sortir tous ces pourcentages qui m'ont déprimés et puis je me suis dis, demain Kurt et moi nous irons donner notre sang. Et c'est ce que j'ai fais. » Kurt écoutait - pas vraiment - son petit-ami avec un air attendri, priant pour qu'ils arrivent bientôt chez eux afin qu'il puisse lui dévorer les lèvres. « Kurt ? » demanda Blaine, ne l'entendant pas dire un mot.

« Désolé, c'est juste que... je suis tellement amoureux de toi, Blaine. Tu es l'homme le plus adorable qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, et je suis si chanceux de t'avoir dans ma vie. »

« Wow. » souffla Blaine, souriant. « Je t'aime aussi, pour ton information, et tu sais bien que je suis le chanceux. »

« On devrait célébrer. »

« Célébrer quoi ? »

« Le fait que notre amour soit aussi parfait. » sourit Kurt de toutes ses dents. « Et je sais exactement comment le faire. »

« Comment ? » sourit Blaine, et Kurt se pencha pour chuchoter dans son oreille.

« Je veux que tu me prennes si fort que je te sentirai quand je serai sur scène ce soir. »

Blaine avala difficilement, avant d'hocher la tête et de prier pour qu'ils arrivent à la maison le plus vite possible.

* * *

Voilà :D La prochaine partie était sûrement l'une des plus marrantes à écrire pour moi, je sais même pas pourquoi x) J'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira !

Sinon n'oubliez pas de me laisser une **review** , de **suivre** cette histoire et de la mettre en **favori**. Merci !

A la prochaine,

Axelle

PS : Ne manquez pas la dernière partie de _Got To Get You Into My Life_ samedi :)


	23. Part 23 : The First TV Interview

Bonjour ! Voilà la partie 23 (déjà oh mon dieu la publication de cette fic passe trop vite !) :D

 _[Reviews :_  
 _ **CeliaCom7 :** Pour la drama, ça arrivera bientôt ;) Sinon merci et bisous :*_

 _ **Guest :** Je suis horriblement désolé ! Mais j'avais deux personnes appelées Guest et je me suis emmêlée les pinceaux :( Pour que Kurt trompe Blaine, ça n'arrivera pas sur cette fic mais si tu veux lire une autre de mes fics où ils se trompent à un moment, je te conseille_ It's Too Late _:) Encore une fois, vraiment désolé pour ce malentendu. J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre ;)_

 _ **IheartIns :** Merciiiii :) Gros bisous !]_

 **/!\ Klaine et Glee ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Part 23 : The First T.V Interview.**_

Kurt décrocha sa première interview télévisée au début du mois d'avril. Il avait donné plusieurs interviews pour de petits journaux et la semaine d'avant en avait même donné une à la radio, mais la télévision c'était... stressant.

Durant les quelques mois où _Les Fugueurs_ avaient été à l'affiche, ils avaient affichés complet chaque soir, et avaient eu de nombreuses appréciations de grandes célébrités qui avaient vues leur show, leur faisant une grande pub auprès de leurs fans. Kurt était la nouvelle coqueluche de Broadway, et il avait déjà des centaines de fans dévoués, et il y a un mois il avait été photographié pour la première fois par un paparazzi en faisant du shopping avec Rachel et Santana. La photo avait fait le buzz, montrant la star montante avec d'anciennes stars montantes, étant maintenant incroyablement connues et ayant une très grande réputation. L'article dans lequel était parue la photo, ' _Funny Girl's et un 'Fugueur' meilleurs amis ?_ avait était partagé des milliers de fois, et ce n'était pas étonnant que Kurt reçoive sa première interview à la télévision car, dans le monde du spectacle, il _brillait_.

L'interview se passait sur un show ayant un million de vues quotidiennes, et lorsque Kurt arriva avec Thad, il était sur le point de se pisser dessus sous le stress. Il rencontra le présentateur, un homme d'âge moyen avec des cheveux visiblement teints pour cacher leur blancheur et des rides camouflées par du maquillage ainsi que des dents éclatantes. Il était assez accueillant, puis Kurt eut droit à une loge, dans laquelle il fut rapidement maquillé avant que Thad ne lui explique comment les choses vont se passer.

« Écoute, c'est ta première interview, donc ça va être la plus difficile. C'est en direct, donc toutes tes expressions faciales seront visibles, et malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu demander de sauter des questions parce que ça pourrait fuiter et sachant que tu n'as pas encore de réputation trop stable, on ne peut pas se le permettre. Il va sûrement aborder des sujets qui te mettront inconfortable, mais réponds honnêtement et surtout ne laisse pas montrer ta gêne. Bonne chance. » débita-t-il, avant de sortir qu'un technicien vienne expliquer à Kurt que, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas voir, il se chargerait de l'accompagner à sa place et que ça allait commencer dans quelques minutes. Kurt dit au revoir à Thad, qui lui rappela qu'il devait sourire et Kurt roula affectueusement des yeux, puis ton s'enchaîna très vite et tout à coup il était derrière un décor, se préparant à aller sur scène devant un public de 100 personnes.

« Et maintenant, notre prochain invité, la nouvelle star de Broadway, Kurt Hummel ! » lança la voix du présentateur.

Kurt se sentit immédiatement tiré par le technicien qui l'emmena vers un fauteuil, où sa main fut immédiatement prise par celle du présentateur. Il croisa les jambes et n'arrêta pas de sourire timidement, priant pour que tout se passe bien.

* * *

Dans son fauteuil, Thad guettait chaque mouvement de mâchoire de son ami, tout comme Blaine, Rachel, Santana, Sam, Mercedes et Artie qui étaient réunis chez Kurt pour ne pas rater son interview.

« Il est là ! » s'exclama Rachel. « Il est magnifique ! »

Blaine souffla, « Je suis sûr qu'il l'est. »

* * *

« Donc Kurt, vous avez fait vos débuts au théâtre en janvier dernier et avez été acclamé par le critique du _Times_. Depuis, vous conquérez toujours plus de fans à chaque nouvelle représentation et vous êtes maintenant un énorme pilier de Broadway. Pensiez-vous, en acceptant ce rôle que vous deviendrez ce que vous êtes aujourd'hui ? »

« Absolument pas, » rit Kurt, « D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas accepté le rôle, je l'ai durement cherché. Tout ce que je voulais c'était trouvé un job, et quand on m'a enfin accepté malgré mon handicap, j'étais comblé. Je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir autant de gens qui apprécient mon travail, et souvent j'oublie même que les gens me connaissent et quand on me demande un autographe je dis, ''Moi ?'' et la plupart me répondent, ''Non, le mur derrière vous''. »

Le public éclata de rire, et la bande d'amis fit de même, même Thad souriait en secouant la tête.

« Vous avez étudié à la NYADA, la plus grand école formant à la comédie musicale dans le pays. La compétition devait être rude. »

« Oh oui, mais de toute façon, dans le monde du spectacle, la compétition est vraiment dure et presque cruelle parfois, c'est pour ça que dès qu'on a trouvé un rôle, il faut s'y accrocher. »

« Vous êtes aveugle depuis plusieurs années maintenant, et pourtant vous avez choisi de vous produire sur scène, où vous devez vous déplacer et sortir un texte en ne voyant rien. »

« Oui, j'ai toujours rêvé d'être sur Broadway, et lorsque je suis devenu aveugle j'ai choisi de continuer sur cette voie parce que je refusais de laisser mon handicap choisir mon avenir pour moi. J'ai réussi à entrer à la NYADA, où j'ai échangé les cours de danse avec des cours de piano et j'ai beaucoup appris. En mai dernier je suis sorti avec mon diplôme en poche et j'ai cherché du boulot dans les comédies musicales jusqu'à ce que j'en trouve en Octobre dernier. Je suis tombé sur la bonne équipe de production et la bonne équipe de comédiens, auxquelles j'envoie tout mon amour et que j'ai hâte de revoir demain soir. »

« Comment êtes-vous devenus aveugle, Kurt ? »

Kurt se figea quelques secondes.

* * *

« Merde. » siffla Thad, posant brusquement la bouteille d'eau qu'il était en train de boire sur la table.  
Blaine se figea, entendant la question qu'il avait voulu poser à Kurt depuis le début mais qu'il n'avait jamais osé poser. Il remarqua que tous autour de lui avait cessé tout mouvement et cela l'inquiéta encore plus.

* * *

« Hum... Lors de ma dernière année de lycée, j'ai eu un accident qui m'a enlevé la vue. Je me suis réveillé dans le noir et à partir de ce moment ma vie n'a plus jamais été la même. » expliqua Kurt finalement, sentant ses joues devenir un peu rouges.

* * *

« Pitié, pitié, pitié, change de sujet. » supplia Thad, comme si le présentateur pouvait l'entendre.

Blaine soupira de soulagement en voyant que Kurt ne révélait pas plus d'informations au grand public qu'il l'avait fait avec lui.

* * *

« Vous avez été récemment aperçu en train de faire du shopping avec les stars de la comédie musicale Funny Girl, Rachel Berry et Santana Lopez. Depuis, plein de rumeurs ont écloses, la principale étant que vous êtes tous les trois colocataires. Est-ce vrai ? »

* * *

« Oui ! » cria Thad, pointant son poing dans l'air en signe de victoire.

« C'est parfaitement vrai. Rachel, Santana et moi nous connaissons depuis nos 16 ans, on était dans le même Glee club – d'ailleurs Mr. Schue, si vous me voyez, merci beaucoup pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi – et je dois avouer que la première année je détestais Rachel et Santana, puis en troisième année je me suis rapproché de Rachel et puis Santana nous a rejoins à New-York et on est devenus soudainement amis. Donc oui, on est colocataires depuis plus de 4 ans maintenant. »

« Wow, ça doit être karaoké tous les soirs, non ? »

« Il y a encore peu de temps ça l'était, bien que Santana nous disent toujours que ça l'embêtait alors qu'elle finissait toujours par nous rejoindre, » Le public rit aux éclats, « mais à présent nous sommes tous les trois très occupés et c'est vrai qu'on manque de temps pour se voir. »

« C'est bien malheureux, mais je trouve ça hallucinant que les trois plus grandes stars actuelles de Broadway vivent dans le même appartement. En tout cas, Kurt, je pense que vous allez rester dans le milieu un long moment. Avez-vous déjà des projets en cours de préparation ? »

« Non, pour l'instant j'attends la fin des _Fugueurs_ , prévue pour Septembre prochain, et puis je prendrai mon projet préféré dans ceux qui me sont proposés. »

« Vous en avez beaucoup ? »

« Oui, je n'arrive pas à me rendre réellement compte tellement il y en a, ça me surprend tellement parce que jamais je n'aurais cru qu'on me proposerait tant de rôles avec mon handicap. Ça me rend très heureux. »

« Dernière question, Kurt : Plusieurs témoins semblent vous avoir vu en compagnie d'un homme, main dans la main, vous promenant dans New-York. Est-ce vrai ? »

* * *

« Et voilà, il va faire son coming-out aujourd'hui... » souffla Thad.

Le cœur de Blaine battait à la chamade, se demandant si Kurt allait avouer son existence ou simplement faire comme s'il ne comprenait pas de quoi le présentateur parlait.

* * *

« Oh, oui, ça devait être avec mon petit-ami, Blaine. » répondit Kurt en haussant les épaules, et souriant timidement en entendant le public glousser et lancer des petits ''oooooooh'' attendris.

« Donc vous êtes bien gay ? »

« Absolument. »

« Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ? »

« Ça fait plus d'un an. »

« Est-il dans le théâtre, lui aussi ? »

« Oh, non, c'est un génie des maths et il danse aussi. »

« Ah, donc il n'est pas aveugle ? »

« Il l'est. »

« Mais il danse. »

« Exactement. Que voulez-vous, je sors avec l'homme le plus merveilleux sur terre. Il peut tout faire. » sourit Kurt amoureusement, et le public devint complètement fou. « Et je sais que tu es en train d'écouter la télé, Blaine, donc je suis obligé de te dire que je t'aime. Je t'aime. » Ça y est, les hurlements l'assourdissaient, mais il était heureux. Parler de Blaine à un million de personnes le rendait heureux.

* * *

« Blaine, écoute ce qu'il dit sur toi ! » hurla Sam dans son oreille droite, et Blaine essuya les larmes qui commençaient à couler au coin de ses yeux.

« Je t'aime aussi... » souffla-t-il.

* * *

« Eh bien, Kurt, avant de définitivement perdre le public à jamais, c'était un plaisir de vous recevoir aujourd'hui. »

« Le plaisir était partagé. »

« Merci beaucoup d'avoir suivi cette émission, et à demain à la même heure pour en savoir plus sur nos prochains invités ! » lança le présentateur, se tournant vers la caméra.

« Et... Coupez ! » annonça un technicien.

Le présentateur lui serra longuement la main, avant de lui dire, « Kurt Hummel, j'ai le sentiment qu'on se reverra souvent. Vous êtes dans le showbiz pour un long moment. »

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, dans la prochaine partie il y aura plein de fluff :)

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une **review** pour qu'on essaie de battre mon record, de **suivre** cette histoire et de la mettre en **favori**. Merci !

A la prochaine,

Axelle

PS : Ma nouvelle collection d'OS _Les étoiles filantes_ arrive ce samedi :) Tenez-vous prêt ;)


	24. Part 24 : Baby Sitting

Bonjour ! Voilà la partie 24 :D

Je voulais vous remercier mille fois pour les 4000 vues sur cette fic ainsi que le nombre de reviews qui ne va pas tarder à dépasser celui de _Hall Of Fame_ ! Merci beaucoup à tous !

 _[Reviews :_  
 _ **CeliaCom7 :** Merci, et bien sûr qu'on en saura plus sur son accident, d'ailleurs ce sera même le chapitre du drama tant attendu ;) Contente que son coming-out t'ai plu :) Bisous !_

 _ **IheartIns :** Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii bisous :)_

 _ **ButtercupAnderson :** Hey (yaaaaay hello) ! Haha, merci beaucoup, contente que tu es apprécié le lire autant que j'ai apprécié l'écrire ;) Ne t'excuse pas pour la grossièreté, je suis très passionnée aussi, je te comprends complètement haha x) Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii :D Et non top!Kurt est cent fois mieux :p Et oui, Blaine était super fier de notre Kurtie international :') Et vraiment j'imagine trop Blaine en train de regarder une émission et puis être obsédée par son sujet, ça me fait trop marrer xD_  
 _Sinon, pour écrire cette fic jusqu'à ma mort, ce ne sera malheureusement pas possible x) D'ailleurs, on approche de la fin :/ Eh bien prépare-toi mentalement, les trois prochains chapitres sont remplis de fluff :p Et ma fic attendra ton avis avec impatience également ;)_  
 _Pour ta review à rallonge, ne t'excuse pas, ce sont mes préférées ;) Merci de m'avoir fait rire dans ce gentil message :) Bisous :*_

 _ **Clara00 :** Bienvenue Clara :D Merci beaucoup beaucoup ça me fait super plaisir ! Pour les chapitres, pour l'instant il y en a 33, et je pense m'arrêter vers 35 et puis continuer à prendre les prompts des gens s'ils m'en envoient. Pour être honnête en ce moment je suis plus concentrée sur mon projet qui arrive ce samedi et qui est vraiment le plus gros truc sur lequel j'ai jamais travaillé :) Enfin bref, ravie de t'avoir fait voir la vie d'une autre façon et j'attendrai de nouvelles reviews de ta part ;)_

 _ **Guest1 :** Okay pas de problème :) Et merci !_

 _ **Blainey's Blue Days :** Hey, merci beaucoup ! T'inquiète pas, je suis super fluffy aussi *.* En tout ça fait super plaisir, merci :)_

 _ **Guest :** Il y a la tromperie émotionnelle et celle qui est physique. Dans _ It's Too Late _c'est de la tromperie purement émotionnelle ce qui est vraiment pire que physique je trouve, mais c'est quand même de la tromperie. Après pour être honnête je ne pense pas que je pourrais écrire une fic où Kurt trompera Blaine. Ce n'est juste pas mon thème.]_

 **/!\ Klaine et Glee ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Part 24 : Baby-Sitting**_

Kurt rendit visite à Blaine, un vendredi soir de fin mai, lorsque Blaine venait de terminer ses examens finaux et qu'il aurait son diplôme la semaine d'après lors d'une grande remise dont il était le major. Il comptait bien féliciter Blaine en lui faisant l'amour, mais rentra dans l'appartement pour le trouver en train de parler à quelqu'un.

« Salut toi. » appela-t-il. « A qui parles-tu ? »

« Kurt ! » s'exclama Blaine, se levant pour l'embrasser. Il se retourna et tâtonna dans son noir constant avant de trouver les petites têtes des enfants. « Ce sont Stevie et Stacy, le frère et la sœur de Sam, il me les a laissé pour aller à l'inauguration du nouveau CD de Mercedes à son label. Il a un peu oublié que confier des gamins surexcités à quelqu'un qui ne peut pas voir ce qu'ils font n'est pas une très bonne idée. »

« Artie n'est pas là ? »

« Nope. Il sort avec une certaine Tina ce soir. » expliqua Blaine.

« Okay, occupons-nous de ces enfants qu'on ne peut pas voir, dans ce cas. » sourit Kurt. « Bonjour les enfants, je m'appelle Kurt et je suis l'amoureux de Blaine. »

« Vous êtes vraiment amoureux ? » demanda une petite voix masculine, Stevie.

« Oui. » acquiesça Blaine.

« Mais vous êtes deux garçons. » pointa la voix féminine, Stacy.

« Tu sais, parfois un homme et une femme s'aiment, parfois c'est un homme et un autre homme et d'autres fois c'est une femme et une autre femme. Chacun aime qui il veut. » sourit Kurt, laçant ses doigts avec ceux de Blaine.

« Vous êtes vraiment mignons ensemble. » dit la petite fille.

« Oui. Ça veut dire que je peux avoir un amoureux si je veux ? » demanda le petit garçon.

« Oui tu peux, Stevie. » répondit Blaine avec un grand sourire. « Maintenant qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ? »

Les enfants semblèrent réfléchir avant que la petite fille s'exclame, « Je sais ! Sam joue toujours à un super jeu avec nous ! Il se met en slip et on lui dessine sur tout le corps ! »

« Ouais ! » cria son frère.

« Ce jeu a l'air... très drôle Stacy, mais on devrait faire autre chose. C'est trop salissant. » expliqua Blaine.

« Ooooooooh. » dirent les deux enfants d'un air déçu. « Alors on ne veut pas jouer. »

« Blaine, » souffla Kurt, « laisse-les nous dessiner dessus, ce n'est pas un problème. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Je suis sûr. »

« Okay les enfants, allez chercher vos feutres et revenez. »

« Ouaaaaaaaais ! » s'écrièrent-il, partant immédiatement en courant.

L'heure suivante, Kurt et Blaine se tinrent debout, sentant des petites mains se balader sur leurs corps et dessinant des motifs un peu partout. Puis ils se firent photographier individuellement de face et de dos avant d'être pris en photo ensemble.

« N'envoyez ces photos à personne, okay ? » dit Blaine en se rhabillant.

« Promis ! » jurèrent les deux enfants, et ils s'endormirent peu de temps après.

« Wow, qu'est-ce que c'est épuisant les enfants... » souffla Kurt en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil et mettant son bras autour de sa taille.

« Incroyable, » acquiesça Blaine, « Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de les aimer. »

« Tu veux des enfants un jour ? » demanda le châtain, et cela sonna comme une accusation aux oreilles de Blaine.

« Hum... » souffla Blaine, mal-à-l'aise, « J'avais espéré que tu en voudrais aussi. »

« Oh, j'en veux. J'adore les enfants. » sourit Kurt, lui embrassant sur le nez.

« Vraiment ? »

« Hu-hum. » dit-il en faisant un bruit affirmatif.

« Génial ! » s'exclama Blaine, l'étouffant dans un câlin. « Pourquoi es-tu passé sans prévenir, au fait ? »

« Je voulais venir te faire l'amour pour te féliciter d'avoir passé tes examens finaux. » murmura-t-il dans son oreille, la mordillant légèrement.

« Oh, et pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas maintenant ? »

« Les enfants pourraient nous entendre. »

« Je m'en fiche, ça m'excite. »

« Tu es définitivement bizarre. »

« Et je veux définitivement ta queue. »

* * *

Oui, je sais, je sais ! Toutes les parties se finissent par du sexe (que je coupe parce que je suis sadique héhé) mais j'aime le sexe, vous aimez le sexe, bref le langage cru n'a l'air de déranger absolument personne donc bon :p Sinon j'espère que vous avez aimé Klaine parlant d'enfants et leur expliquant les différentes sexualités, parce que moi oui ;)

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une **review** pour qu'on essaie de battre mon record, de **suivre** cette histoire et de la mettre en **favori**. Merci !

A la prochaine,

Axelle


	25. Part 25 : Movin' Out

Bonjour ! Voilà la partie 25, de transition avant un truc super génial pour Blaine dans le prochain chapitre et la fameuse scène de la douche :D

Et je voulais tous vous remercier, parce que cette fic est officiellement ma plus reviewée :D Merci beaucoup à tous, en espérant qu'on pourra battre ce record sur ma fic _Bow Down (to no man)_ ;)

 _[Reviews :_  
 _ **CeliaCom7 :** Hey ! On est d'accord *.* Tu en crois pas si bien dire xp Désolé :') Bisous !_

 _ **Blainey's Blue Days :** Merci beaucoup :* Et désolé, mais pour le lemon même si j'en suis aussi adepte, je ne suis pas la meilleure pour en écrire et je préfère en écrire peu mais bon au lieu d'un milliard bof :) Merci, bisous !_

 _ **IheartIns :** Merciiiii :D Et oui, tout le monde aime le sexe x) Bisous !]_

 **/!\ Mention explicite de sexe.**

 **/!\ Klaine et Glee ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Part 25 : Moving Out_**

Ça arrive un jour, Kurt et Blaine sont dans le lit du châtain, et Santana rentre sans toquer comme à son habitude. Hors ils sont nus, très nus, et Kurt est en train de rentrer et sortir de Blaine frénétiquement, sortant de lui d'un en hurlant dès qu'il entend la porte s'ouvrir.

Santana se moque un peu, avant de s'excuser et de sortir, laissant les deux amants insatisfaits et incapable de continuer leur action.

Sous son souffle, Kurt dit, « On doit vraiment commencer à chercher un appart' où on pourra baiser autant qu'on veut. » C'est dit simplement, sans-arrières pensées, mais Blaine l'embrasse de toutes ses forces avant de lui caresser le torse.

« On doit vraiment, vraiment faire ça. » souffle-t-il avant de se réempaler sur Kurt, cette simple pensée l'excitant à nouveau.

* * *

Et ça se passe lentement ils appellent Burt pour venir voir les appartements pour eux, s'y connaissant beaucoup plus que n'importe qui de leur connaissance et il a des yeux, lui. Il leur choisit un petit appartement spacieux et bien placé, pas très loin des théâtres de Broadway et surtout pas très cher pour ce qu'il est. Burt et Finn s'occupe de le peindre et de l'isoler, puis il s'agit de déplacer tous leurs meubles et d'acheter ceux qui manquent. La décoration est assurée par Rachel et Carole, étant les yeux de Kurt et Blaine qui ont tout de même le dernier mot, et puis il faut déplacer toutes leurs affaires, comme le piano de Kurt, leurs habits, les instruments bizarroïdes de calcul de Blaine, leurs ordinateurs, puis il faut vendre leurs lits une place pour en acheter un deux places et payer 3 mois de loyer à l'avance et Blaine n'a pas encore d'argent car il n'a pas encore cherché et puis il faut coller des étiquettes en braille sur chaque objet pour savoir ce que s'est et Kurt a des remords d'embêter autant ses proches...

Puis finalement, un beau jour de fin août, tout est prêt. L'appartement est payé tous les meubles sont installés, tout a été étiqueté et Kurt et Blaine sont enfin chez _eux_. Dans _leur_ maison.

Ils inaugurent leur nouveau lit en faisant l'amour et rigolent en disant qu'ils peuvent enfin se balader à poil et que personne ne sera là pour les voir.

C'est bizarre, au début, de se réveiller à côté d'une même personne, de petit-déjeuner avec elle et de sortir dehors et de rentrer et de la voir là, puis de dîner avec elle et se coucher avec elle, et de recommencer le jour suivant. Mais ils aiment ça.

Oui, ils ont souvent besoin d'espace, mais ils sont tellement connectés, ne se voyant pas, qu'ils savent maintenant exactement ce que pense l'autre au moment où il le pense. C'est dure de s'ajuster au début, mais c'est tout de même parfait.  
Puis ils sont vus ensemble en sortant de chez eux et la nouvelle fait le buzz. Kurt est invité sur un plateau télévisé pour la cinquième fois maintenant et l'interview n'est quasiment basée que sur Blaine : comment ce sont-ils rencontrés, comment était leur premier rendez-vous, comment était leur premier baiser, comment était leur emménagement ensemble... Et Kurt répond simplement, vantant les mérites de Blaine et répétant plusieurs fois qu'il l'aime et Blaine écoute cette interview autant que toutes les autres, et il ne peut s'empêcher de sentir ce sentiment de fierté percer sa poitrine.  
Il sourit à Sam, qui la regarde avec lui dans _son_ appartement qu'il loue _avec Kurt_ et celui-ci pose une main sur son épaule, « Tu le mérites tellement, Blaine. Tu mérites de vivre une histoire d'amour avec un grand A et d'être avec quelqu'un d'aussi génial que Kurt. Vous vous méritez tous les deux. »

« Merci, Sam. T'es le meilleur. » sourit Blaine, l'embrassant sur la joue.

« Mec, bien sûr que je suis le meilleur. » taquina le blond. « Mais je te rassure, tu n'es pas loin derrière. »

Blaine rigola, tapant sur son épaule affectueusement, « Idiot. Alors, sinon, comment ça se passe avec Mercedes ? »

Sam ses bras derrière sa tête et dit d'un air rêveur, « Disons qu'elle est ma Kurt personnelle. »

Blaine sourit. _Kurt personnelle_ , il aimait cette expression.

* * *

Voilà pour cette petite partie :) La prochaine sera beaucoup plus longue et cruciale pour Blainey ! :)

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une **review** et de **suivre** cette histoire et de la mettre en **favori**. Merci !

A la prochaine,

Axelle.

PS : Le chapitre 1 de _Bow Down (to no man)_ arrive samedi ! :D


	26. Part 26 : NASA

Bonjour ! Me revoilà pour la partie 26 ! Désolé du retard, mais à cause du décès de ma grand-mère je suis rentrée au catastrophe au Liban pour assister à son enterrement. donc voilà, désolé du retard, et d'ailleurs ce samedi je ne publierai pas _Bow Down_ donc la série aura une semaine de retard. Bref, revenons à la lecture.

 _[Reviews :_  
 _ **CeliaCom7 :** On est d'accord haha x) Santana est Santana, toujours aussi marrante :p Bisous !_

 _ **Blainey's Blues Days :** Merci :) Oui haha x) Bonne lecture en tout cas, j'espère que je ne décevrai pas ;)_

 _ **IheartIns :** Oui, c'est une étape super importante pour eux :) Et ouiiiiiii Samcedes je les adore c'est mon couple de Glee préféré après Klaine *.*_

 _ **Aliice-Klaine :** Merci ! :)_

 _ **mamstaz :** Désolé pour la longueur des chapitres, mais au moins je me rattrape dans mon autre fic _ Bow Down (to no man) _;)]_

 **/!\ Je ne connais absolument rien de la NASA.  
**

 **/!\ Klaine et Glee ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Part 26 : NASA**_

« Et bien monsieur Anderson, c'est un plaisir de vous recevoir au sein de nos bâtiments. » déclara un homme important que Kurt ne connaissait pas.

Aujourd'hui c'était le grand jour pour Blaine. Dès la fin de son diplôme, celui-ci avait envoyé sa candidature à la NASA pour travailler dans leurs bureaux afin de concevoir de nouvelles innovations ou de calculer des distances extrêmement difficiles... Kurt, personnellement, n'y comprenait rien, mais Blaine lui avait expliqué que c'était son rêve d'enfant et que toute sa vie l'avait préparé à ce moment, et Kurt comprit. Toute sa vie l'avait préparé à sa première fois sur scène, devant 500 personnes. Alors lorsque Blaine lui avait annoncé que son rendez-vous était le lendemain et qu'il lui avait demandé de l'accompagner sur le terrain car il était trop stressé pour y aller seul, Kurt accepta sans hésitation et l'embrassa en lui disant que s'il avait été rappelé et invité à venir dans leur locaux, c'était bon signe.

« Oh, mais vous êtes Kurt Hummel, » dit aussi le président de Kurt-ne-savait-pas-quoi en lui tendant la main, « ma femme et ma fille sont incroyablement fans de vous. »

Kurt rougit, comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui disait ce genre de chose, et dit, « C'est moi-même. Ravi de vous rencontrer, » en lui serrant la main.

« Bien, je suppose que vous êtes là en renfort émotionnel ? »

« On peut dire ça. » sourit le châtain en glissant sa main dans celle de Blaine.

« D'accord, si vous voulez bien me suivre dans mon bureau. » annonça le monsieur en tendant son avant-bras à Blaine qui tenait toujours la main de Kurt, et cette sorte de queue-leu-leu se poursuivit jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les trois assis.

« Blaine, vous êtes brillant. » commença l'homme. « Vous avez un QI très élevé par rapport à la moyenne et vos résultats à l'école sont tout simplement impressionnants. J'ai reçu les lettres de recommandation de chacun de vos professeurs, et je suis aussi allé personnellement les rencontrer pour en savoir plus sur vous. Le fait que vous souhaitiez travailler au sein de la NASA nous rend très heureux et impatients. Nous savons tous que vous savez dans quoi vous vous engagez et ce serait un honneur de travailler avec vous. »

Le cœur de Blaine n'avait pas arrêté de battre depuis hier matin, il n'avait pas réussi à dormir et maintenant son cœur s'arrêta brusquement. « Attendez, vous – vous êtes prêts à m'accepter ? »

« Mr. Anderson, lorsqu'on est capable de résoudre le théorème le plus compliqué jamais résolu en simplement 24 heures, on mérite et on a même le devoir de mettre son génie au service d'une cause. Vous avez choisi la cause de l'astronomie, et nous en sommes honorés. Vous refuser dans notre institution serait la plus grand erreur que nous pourrions commettre. »

« Oh mon dieu. » souffla-t-il. « Je vais travailler à la NASA ! » Il se leva d'un bon, oubliant l'homme d'importance – son nouveau patron – qui se tenait devant lui et sauta dans les bras de Kurt, qui faisant lui aussi des bonds sur place en poussant des petits cris aigus et l'embrassa de toutes ses forces.

« Hu-hum. » dit leur interlocuteur en se raclant la gorge. « Ravi que le nouvelle vous fasse autant plaisir. » Son ton était affectueux, et même si Blaine s'en voulait de s'être laissé aller, il ne paniqua pas vraiment.

« Excusez-moi, c'est juste que c'est mon rêve depuis toujours, je vous promets que vous ne le regretterez pas. » dit-il, souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Bien, il reste beaucoup de notions de notre contrat à voir avant que vous le signez, donc mettons-y nous tout de suite. » Blaine acquiesça. « Donc, comme vous le savez, rien ne doit être communiqué au monde extérieur, pas même à votre partenaire... »

* * *

« Kurt ! Je travaille à la NASA ! » s'écria Blaine une fois qu'ils sortirent du bâtiment, quelques heures plus tard.

Kurt sourit simplement et l'embrassa tendrement avant de chuchoter, « Tous nos rêves se réalisent, Blaine. »

« Tu es une star et je suis mathématicien à la NASA. On est destinés à gouverner le monde. » blagua Blaine, mais Kurt, qui caressait son visage, sentit des larmes.

« Est-ce que t'es en train de pleurer ? »

« Oui. » souffla le brun, essuyant les larmes du revers de sa manche. « C'est juste que – tellement de personnes m'ont répétés que je n'y arriverais pas, qu'au bout d'un moment j'ai fini par les croire, et même si j'ai continué à suivre mon rêve, j'avais toujours leurs voix au fond de moi qui me disait que j'échouerai. Mais je n'ai pas échoué, j'ai réussi. J'ai le meilleur petit-ami du monde, des amis en or, je parle à mon frère toutes les semaines, j'ai le métier de mes rêves... C'est presque trop beau pour être vrai. »

« Tu sais quoi, Blaine ? Malgré ce qu'on peut dire sur nos centres d'intérêts étant différents et nous étant parfois incompatibles, je sais que tu es la seule personne au monde avec laquelle je veux passer ma vie. Nos parcours sont les mêmes, Blaine. On m'a répété que je ne serais jamais sur Broadway à cause de ma voix de fille, mais j'y suis, et je vais y rester. On t'avais dis que tu ne rentrerai pas à la NASA et pourtant tu y es. On est des battants, B, et c'est pour ça qu'on est parfaits l'un pour l'autre. »

Blaine l'embrassa brusquement, le collant contre lui et ne décollant plus leurs lèvres pendant de longues minutes. « La seule chose pour laquelle on s'est jamais battus c'est nous. Parce qu'on a toujours été fait pour être ensemble. On est le destin, Kurt, parce que toi et moi on est pour toujours. »

« C'était écrit depuis le début. » souffla Kurt en l'embrassant à nouveau, des larmes trempant son baiser.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre tout fluffy et important pour Blaine :D Petit rappel que le prochain chapitre sera celui de la douche et que c'est l'un des smut les plus chauds que j'ai jamais écris donc restez connectés ;)

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une **review** , ainsi que de **suivre** cette histoire et de la mettre en **favori**. Merci !

A la prochaine,

Axelle

PS : Le chapitre 2 de _Bow Down_ arrive ce samedi ! :D


	27. Part 27 : Shower Sex

Bonjour ! Me revoilà pour le chapitre sûrement le plus attendu de toute ma misérable existence sur , LE CHAPITRE DE LA DOUCHE ! J'espère que vous êtes contents de l'avoir enfin ;)

 _[Reviews :_  
 _ **ButtercupAnderson :** Nope, top!Kurt est canon, je ne changerai pas d'avis ;) *dis la meuf dont le chapitre a top!blaine* *non sérieux je voulais juste varier un peu* Ouiiiii, le fluff c'est la vie attends :D Exactement, le smut est tous notre raison de vivre, donc bon :p Santana la sans gêne n'est absolument pas inattendu x) Moi personnellement si un jour j'ai mon Kurtie personnel ma vie est complète, attends c'est mon personnage préféré de tous les temps ! *.*_  
 _Pareil haha x) Bref, bisous :*_

 _ **Aliice-Klaine :** Merci :) Et oui, reste, plus on est de fous, plus on rit ;)_

 _ **IheartIns :** Merciiiii :D_

 _ **Blainey's Blue Days :** Oui, ils le méritent vraiment :) Et pour la NASA, Blaine est un génie des maths, donc il peut entrer où il veut ;) Et merci beaucoup pour tes condoléances :)_

 _ **CeliaCom7 :** Au contraire, l'écriture m'a beaucoup aidée durant cette semaine difficile :) Pas de problème, éclate-toi et raconte-moi tout à ton retour ! ;)_

 _ **Guest1 :** Les étoiles filantes ne sont pas ma priorité. Je vais essayer de publier un OS par mois, mais ça me semble impossible, c'est pour ça qu'il est super important de suivre la fic pour être alerté de chaque nouvel update ;)]_

 **/!\ Ce chapitre est 1334 mots de _pur_ SMUT _trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès explicite,_ qui pourrait vous mettre inconfortable.  
**

 **/!\ Klaine et Glee ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Part 27 : Shower Sex.**_

Dimanche. Quel jour parfait était-ce ? Le seul jour de repos où Kurt et Blaine ne faisaient rien d'autre que d'être ensemble. Maintenant que Kurt avait fini _Les Fugueurs,_ il était en train de répéter le spectacle musical _Pinocchio_ qui commencerait le mois prochain, en Novembre, et Blaine travaillait 6 jours sur 7 pour la NASA, passant son samedi à travailler pour le lundi suivant.

La journée avait parfaitement commencé, ils s'étaient réveillés tard et avaient traînés nus toute la journée en écoutant des films et de la musique.

Vers le début de soirée, Kurt était parti prendre une douche car ils avaient passés une nuit ''agitée''. Blaine resta allongé sur leur canapé, pensant à son partenaire en train de frotter son magnifique corps musclé sous une eau brûlante, la vapeur se collant aux vitres de la douche...

Sans se contrôler, il se leva et pénétra dans la salle de bain, tâtonna pour trouver la porte et rentra dans la salle de bain, sentant la chaleur de l'eau frapper son corps. Il chercha à poser ses mains sur Kurt et elles atterrirent autour de sa taille. Il se colla au dos de son petit-ami, qui sourit malicieusement, rejetant sa tête en arrière pour qu'elle tombe sur son épaule. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait ici, mais chaque fois était meilleure que la précédente.

Il mordilla l'oreille de Kurt, avant de déposer des baisers papillons sur sa nuque, son corps devenant plus brûlant à chaque seconde qu'il passait à l'intérieur de ce vrai sauna. « Je savais que tu me rejoindrai. » souffla le châtain, prenant les mains du plus jeune et les plaçant sur son propre torse, sentant le sexe dur de Blaine contre ses fesses. Il entrelaça leurs doigts et les fit glisser sur ses tétons, gémissant doucement, avant de les descendre jusqu'à son sexe, que Blaine branla quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne se détache lentement de lui.

« Laisse-moi prendre le savon. » susurra-t-il dans son oreille, tapant doucement une des fesses de Kurt.

Il frotta le dos de Kurt avant de descendre ses main savonneuses vers les globes de ses fesses, les séparant doucement avant de glisser un doigt dans son trou, le faisant haleter bruyamment.

« Alors comme ça, tu pensais pouvoir me baiser si bien toute la nuit et espérer que je ne te rendrais pas la pareille ? » sourit-il, léchant son épaule, enfonçant son doigt plus profondément. « Pour une fois j'ai le contrôle, n'est-ce pas Kurt, toi qui l'aime tant ? »

« Blaine. » gémit-il, et celui-ci rajouta un second doigt, s'appuyant contre la vitre de leur douche, Kurt ne retenant pas son poids sous le plaisir. « Prends-moi. »

« Pas si vite, M. Hummel, pas si vite. C'est moi qui décide aujourd'hui. » taquina le brun, enfonçant un troisième doigt, savourant le cri que poussa Kurt. Il savait qu'il était lui-même vocal, mais Kurt... était un vrai chanteur d'opéra, atteignant des notes inconnues.

« Prends-moi immédiatement ou je te viole. » grogna – non, vraiment, il grogna littéralement – Kurt, lui décochant un petit cou dans la hanche avec la main.

« Ooooooh, on pourra explorer ce chemin... un autre jour. Pour l'instant, pas de jeu de rôle. Juste toi et moi qui faisons l'amour. » murmura Blaine en retirant ses doigts et effaçant son petit gémissement en le retournant et l'embrassant de toutes ses forces.

« Tu es tellement romantique, sur le point de me baiser tellement fort que je m'en rappellerai pour plusieurs jours. » blagua Kurt en l'embrassant à nouveau.

« Chut, ne casse pas l'ambiance. » rit-il en le collant sur une vitre. « Parce que crois-moi tu es sur le point d'être servi. »

Il empoigna une de ses jambes, la souleva pour l'enrouler autour de ses hanches. En un coup sec, il pénétra l'homme de sa vie qui gémit avant de l'embrasser violemment.

« Maintenant lance ta jambe que je t'attrape. On va faire ça bestialement. » sourit-il.

« Blaine, tu es plus petit que moi, ça ne va pas marcher. » se moqua le châtain.

« Ne sous-estime pas un danseur qui a des cuisses super-puissantes. » dit-il.

Kurt lança sa jambe et Blaine la mit avec l'autre, avant de le coller encore plus à la vitre, supportant son poids avec une force invisible. Il se mit à bouger, et Kurt hurla, l'angle étant parfait pour toucher sa prostate à chaque aller-retour. Les ongles de Kurt s'enfonçait dans ses épaules, le rendant fou, et l'encourageant à le baiser encore plus forte, son corps cognant brutalement contre la vitre, s'enfonçant en lui à chaque fois plus profondément, Blaine adorant voir Kurt qui était habituellement si dominant tomber en ruines sous les plaisir.

Kurt gémissait son nom, quant à lui il n'avait pas la force de faire sortir un seul son de sa bouche, se concentrant sur ne pas faire tomber son amant et le baiser encore plus fort.

Ça sembla durer des heures, ses forces de s'épuisant jamais, et les cris de Kurt ne faiblissant à aucun moment puis enfin le plus âgé jouit dans un grand cri, sa semence arrivant tout juste sur le torse de Blaine, qui vint immédiatement, sentant son sperme se répandre dans l'intimité du châtain qu'il fit descendre de son perchoir. Il se soutint à la pomme de douche, sentant ses forces le quitter petit à petit, et il eut à peine le temps de se rincer et de sortir s'allonger en serviette sur leur fauteuil.

Kurt le rejoint quelques minutes plus tard, et l'entoura de ses bras, lui embrassant tendrement le front. « J'adore quand on baise dans la douche. C'est toujours super chaud. » sourit-il.

« On a pas mis de préservatif. » déclara Blaine, souriant bêtement. « C'était tellement meilleur putain... »

« C'est bien pour ça qu'on s'est fait testés la semaine dernière. »

« Ouais, mais c'était la première fois que je te prenais sans rien. Je sais que tu m'avais dis que c'était mieux, mais... wow, c'était vraiment, vraiment mieux. »

« Je te l'avais dit. » rit Kurt, l'embrassant avec hardeur. « Mais je t'avoue que sentir ton foutre à l'intérieur de moi était bizarre. Ça a mis du temps à sortir en plus. »

« J'adore sentir le tien en moi. C'est super sexy. » chuchota Blaine d'un air de secret.

« Ça l'est. Mais ne t'excite pas trop cow-boy, l'accès à mon cul est interdit jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »

« Ouch. » grimaça Blaine. « Je t'ai fais si mal que ça ? »

« Si t'appelle ça me faire mal, tu fais ça quand tu veux. » rit-il, avant de pousser ses cheveux de son front. « Mais tu devrais prendre une douche, tu es tout en sueur. »

« A qui la faute ? T'es vachement lourd n'empêche ! » taquina-t-il en entrelaçant leurs doigts et embrassant chaque doigt de sa main.

« Tu râles, mais je sais que t'adore que je sois sur toi quand on dort ensemble. Surtout quand on fait l'amour. »

« C'est vrai. » avoua Blaine. « Mais tu sais que j'aime tout chez toi. »

« Et tu sais que je t'aime aussi. » sourit Kurt l'embrassant. « Maintenant va prendre une douche, tu pues. »

« Hey ! »

« Tu sais que je t'aime quand même, mais n'empêche, je t'aimerai plus après une bonne douche ! » rit-il, le poussant doucement en direction de la salle de bain.

« Je ne pue pas ! C'est la senteur de l'amour ! » répliqua Blaine en boudant.

Kurt éclata de rire, « Mais oui, c'est ça. Allez, reviens-moi vite que je t'embrasse, tu me manques déjà. »

« Tu me manques aussi ! » lança-t-il, rentrant dans la douche, s'accrochant au bord pour ne pas tomber. Il sentit la vapeur encore présente sur les vitres du bout des doigts, et sourit. Il avait vraiment une vie sexuelle absolument géniale.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre tant attendu, parce que le DRAMA revient dans le prochain chapitre ! ;)

En tout cas n'oubliez pas de me laisser une **review** , ainsi que de suivre cette histoire et de la mettre en **favori**. Merci !

A ce samedi pour le deuxième chapitre de _Bow Down_ ;)

Axelle


	28. Part 28 : Pressure

Bonjour ! Me revoilà pour la partie 28, celle qui contient enfin le secret de l'accident de Kurt.

Je voulais vous remercier très très fort parce qu'on en est à 95 reviews pour cette fic ce qui est incroyable :D Vivement les 100 !

 _[Reviews :_  
 _ **CeliaCom7 :** Ahaha, rien de mieux que du smut quand on vient de se réveiller x) Drôle ? Wow, je m'en étais pas rendu compte mais c'est cool :D Bisous :*_

 _ **IheartIns :** Merci haha x)_

 _ **Aliice-Klaine :** Merci beaucoup, toi qui m'avait dis que l'écriture était un peu légère, ça fait plaisir (et j'avoue que tu as raison, _ TBS _n'est pas ma fic la mieux écrite comparée à_ Hall Of Fame _, ou celle que je publie en ce moment_ Bow Down _, donc bon :))_

 _ **mamstaz :** Merci, et oui ne t'en fais pas, ils s'en remettront ;)]_

 **/!\ Tout le vocabulaire médical utilisé est tiré de Google.**

 **/!\ Klaine et Glee ne m'appartiennent pas, mais je pense que vous l'avez compris depuis le temps x)**

Bonne lecture !

PS : Tous les noms soulignés sont les pseudos twitter. L'arobaz ne marche pas sur ce site :/

* * *

 _ **Part 28 : Pressure.**_

Le problème avec la célébrité, c'est que notre vie privée vole en éclats et ne revient jamais.

Depuis ses débuts dans la comédie musicale _Pinocchio_ en tant que rôle principale et se déroulant sur Broadway cette fois-ci, Kurt était passé de star débutante à star tout court, ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne pouvait même plus aller faire ses courses tranquillement sans rencontrer un fan ou deux – ce qui était plus épuisant que dérangeant – et même souvent des paparazzis le prenait en photo.

Mais Kurt avait son super agent Thad, gagnait beaucoup d'argent, recevait des tonnes d'amours chaque jour et était le nom masculin le plus important et en vogue de Broadway. Il donnait beaucoup d'interview, travaillait dur, et tous ces efforts étaient récompensés.

Le problème, cependant, était que sa célébrité atteignait Blaine.  
C'était arrivé un jour d'Octobre, lorsqu'ils étaient allés au restaurant pour rattraper le peu de temps qu'ils passaient ensemble, et au beau milieu de leurs plats, une foule de fans s'étaient attroupés devant la vitre du restaurant et avaient commencés à les prendre en photos, avant que des paparazzis avec de gros appareils photos apparaissent et les obligent à quitter le restaurant sous le poids de leurs regards.

Après ça, il y eut plusieurs fois lorsqu'ils faisaient du shopping ou allaient faire les courses, puis quelques autres lors de leur rendez-vous, dans un musée, un restaurant ou un cinéma, ce qui résultait à chaque fois à de grandes tensions entre les deux amoureux.

Les tensions furent relâchées au début du mois de décembre, le lendemain d'une de leur nouvelle tentative vaine d'avoir un rendez-vous calme et seuls. Kurt se réveilla à 6 heures du matin, ne sentant pas les bras de son petit-ami autour de lui et se levant brusquement du lit, commençant à paniquer.

Il se calma lorsqu'il sentit l'épaule de Blaine sous ses doigts, avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé. Il était sur son portable, qui lui lisait des choses que des gens lui avaient twittés.

 _«_ _ **blaineanderson**_ _Kurt et toi vivez ensemble, hein ? J'en suis sûre ! »_

 _« Je vais être honnête, tu ne mérites pas Kurt. Il est trop beau et talentueux pour sortir avec un hobbit bouclé complètement inconnu._ _ **blaineanderson**_ _»_

 _«_ _ **blaineanderson**_ _Vous êtes le couple le plus mignon de New-York ! Tout le monde vous adore ! »_

 _«_ _ **blaineanderson**_ _Est-ce que Kurt a une marque de naissante cachée ? Si oui, de quelle forme ? »_

 _« Un aveugle qui sort avec un aveugle... Pfff c'est tellement ridicule et communautaire... Allez vous enfermer dans la bulle de votre handicap et crevez dedans._ _ **kurthummel**_ _**blaineanderson**_ _»_

« Blaine... » souffla-t-il.

« J'arrivais pas à dormir. Quelqu'un m'a twitté aujourd'hui. Tu sais, maintenant que j'ai 6000 abonnés que j'ai acquis en quelques mois sachant que je sors avec toi, et je suis important sur **twitter**. » dit-il amèrement, continuant de faire descendre la page, chargeant de nouvelles photos d'eux. « Et cette personne m'a gentiment dit que _'Klaine'_ était son _OTP_. »

« _OTP_ ? » demanda Kurt.

« One True Pairing. Son couple préféré, quoi. » répondit Blaine, ne croisant toujours pas son regard. « Et je lui ai demandé ce qu'était _'Klaine'_. Elle m'a dit, ''Ben c'est Kurt et toi ! Vous êtes le nouveau couple en vogue et j'espère que vous resterez ensemble pour toujours !'' On dirait un putain de pays d'Europe où on voudrait éviter d'aller. » rit-il, des larmes amères roulant sur ses joues.

« Blaine, je suis - »

« Quoi ? Désolé ? Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute, Kurt, j'ai choisi de sortir avec toi. » souffla-t-il d'un air tellement douloureux que cela brisa le cœur de son petit-ami.

« Mais tu ne devrais pas avoir à faire face à tout ça à cause de moi. » dit-il, essuyant les larmes sur le visage de son amant.

« On ne peut pas y faire grand-chose de toute façon. Je refuse de me séparer de toi à cause de quelque chose sur laquelle tu n'as pas plus de pouvoir que moi. Et même si c'était le cas, je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans toi, Kurt. Tu es ma vie. Mais c'est si dur de savoir qu'on est l'obsession de centaines de gens, surtout quand on est aveugle. On ne voit pas ces photos, on ne voit pas quand ils les prennent non plus, et les gens me posent tout le temps des questions sur toi. C'est intrusif et irrespectueux et je hais me sentir utilisé de cette manière simplement parce que je suis le petit-ami du grand Kurt Hummel. » sanglota-t-il.

« Je quitterais Broadway. » annonça-t-il d'un ton définitif.

Blaine éclata de rire. « Jamais je ne te laisserais faire ça, Kurt. Tu es l'homme le plus talentueux au monde et je ne te laisserais pas gâcher ton talent pour moi. »

« Mais - »

« Il n'y a pas de solution. Il faut que je m'y habitue, c'est tout. Regarde Neil Patrick Harris et David Burtka. Ils sont mariés, ont deux adorables gamins et sont ''shippés'' par beaucoup de monde. Ils doivent se sentir harcelés aussi, et, bien que David doive ressentir la même chose que moi, comme si la célébrité de son partenaire était trop grande pour lui, il reste avec lui et prend les coups avec dignité. »

« Si on déménageaient à Hollywood on serait parmi d'autres stars, on passerait inaperçus... »

« Je refuse de quitter New-York. Et que tu la quittes aussi. C'est la ville de nos rêves, celle où l'on se sent bien, celle où nos boulots se trouvent, et surtout, celle où je veux finir ma vie. »

« Tu as raison. » acquiesça Kurt.

Le portable de Blaine s'alluma à nouveau et la voix robotisée lut : _« Kurt est super secret sur l'accident qui l'a rendu aveugle. Peux-tu nous en dire plus ?_ _ **blaineanderson**_ _»_

Le silence qui s'abattit sur la pièce fut assourdissant. Kurt sentit des larmes glisser sur ses joues, tomber de son menton pour atterrir sur tee-shirt de pyjama.

« Kurt... » souffla Blaine, essayant d'attraper sa main, mais Kurt la retira brusquement.

« Ne prends pas cet air de chien battu, je sais que tu veux savoir quel était mon accident ! Je le sais bien ! Et tu as raison ! Tu t'es ouvert à moi, et moi je ne l'ai jamais fais ! » Sa voix résonnait dans l'appartement, et les voisins devaient être dérangés vus l'heure qu'il était, mais il s'en fichait.

« Kurt, je peux attendre - »

« J'ai un truc qui s'appelle la cécité corticale. » le coupa-t-il, marchant à grand pas dans leur salon, pleurant encore. « C'est arrivé deux mois avant ma remise de diplôme. J'avais cours, je suis simplement rentré chez moi, j'ai vécu ma vie, je me suis endormi ce soir-là et – je me suis réveillé dans le – noir. » souffla-t-il, son corps secoué de sanglots. « Je me suis réveillé dans le noir, mais mes yeux n'étaient pas affectés. Je suis allé chez l'ophtalmologue et elle n'a rien remarqué. Excepté que j'étais aveugle. J'étais aveugle, parce que les informations visuelles ne passaient plus jusqu'à mon cerveau. En une nuit je ne voyais plus rien, et pendant des semaines on m'a fait espérer que c'était seulement passager. Mais ça ne l'était pas. C'était pour toujours, et ça ne reviendra jamais.»

« Kurt, tu n'avais pas à le faire. » souffla Blaine.

« Au contraire, j'avais à le faire ! » hurla Kurt. « J'avais à le faire, parce que je ne l'ai jamais dis à personne. Toutes les nouvelles personnes que j'ai rencontré après mon accident ne sont au courant de rien. Elles savent juste que je suis aveugle pour une quelconque raison. Et je m'en fiche de ces personnes. Mais toi, Blaine, on sort ensemble depuis presque 2 ans maintenant. Tu es mon partenaire, mon meilleur-ami, l'amour de ma vie. Tu traînais ton passé en silence et tu t'es quand même ouvert à moi, et moi je me suis ouvert à toi aussi, hormis cet infime détail. J'ai même fini par oublier que j'avais eu un accident qui m'avait rendu aveugle, j'ai même fini par oublier que je ne te l'avais pas dis. Et je ne pouvais plus. Je veux tout te dire, chaque minute de ma vie qui m'a marqué, et je veux que tu fasses de même. Parce que je veux t'épouser un jour, Blaine, et je ne peux pas le faire si je ne suis pas complètement honnête avec toi. »

Blaine se leva brusquement et marcha vers, plaçant ses bras sur le dos de Kurt et l'embrassant fougueusement, pendant de longues minutes... « Kurt Hummel, tu es vraiment la personne la plus inspirante que j'ai jamais rencontré. » souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser encore.

« Mais je ne le fais pas que pour toi. » continua le châtain lorsqu'ils se détachèrent et s'assirent à nouveau sur le canapé. « Je veux être capable de parler de ma maladie dans les interviews. Je veux être capable de parler de la façon dont ma vie à basculer, me plongeant un an dans une dépression et me faisant rater ma propre remise de diplôme. Je veux pouvoir passer un message aux autres aveugles sur cette planète en leur disant qu'ils ne sont pas seuls et que si j'ai pu apprendre des pas de danse en ne voyant rien, ils peuvent être ce qu'ils veulent, à part peut-être pilote d'avion. » Ils éclatèrent de rire, et s'embrassèrent encore. « Je veux me servir de ma notoriété pour collecter des fonds pour la recherche pour la cécité et faire de grande chose. Je ne veux pas être un exemple mais simplement un outil qui aidera les gens comme nous à se sentir mieux. » Blaine lui prit la main. « Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? »

Blaine s'approcha de son oreille et la mordilla un peu avant de murmurer, « Ce que je pense, M. Hummel, c'est que vous êtes la personne la plus exceptionnelle que je connaisse et que je vous aime plus que tout. »

« Oh. J'essaie juste d'être à votre niveau, M. Anderson. » sourit Kurt.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu :) Pour le prochain chapitre, encore du drama !... Mais aussi beaucoup d'amour ;)

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une **review** , de **suivre** cette histoire et de la mettre en **favori**. Merci !

A la prochaine,

Axelle


	29. Part 29 : 'Hi, Parents'

Bonjour ! Bienvenue pour encore plus de drama mais aussi pas mal de fluff, le chapitre ou tout s'arrange, la partie 29 !

Et aussi, on a dépassé les 100 reviews ! Merci merci merci merci !

 _[Reviews :_  
 _ **Aliice-Klaine :** Merci beaucoup :D Eh oui, c'est vraiment triste... mais être connu apporte ses inconvénients... Merci beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de t'avoir fait plaisir ;) Ne t'en fais pas, je vais mieux :) A bientôt !_

 _ **CeliaCom7 :** Eh oui, beaucoup d'émotion... Bisous :)_

 _ **IheartIns :** Merci, gros bisous !_

 _ **Guest1 :** Merci ! Et oui, ça m'exaspère aussi... Bye !_

 _ **Blainey's Blues Days :** Hey, ne t'en fais pas :) Yeaaaaah, enfin quelqu'un qui préfère bottom!Blaine ! :D Merci beaucoup, gros bisous :*_

 _ **ButtercupAnderson :** Hey ! Ne t'en fais pas, et merci beaucoup :) (NON BOTTOM!BLAINE EST CANON ET TU NE PEUX PAS ME DIRE LE CONTRAIRE :')) Merci :) Et oui, petite anecdote, j'avais écris tout le chapitre comme des voyants et je me suis rendue compte de mon erreur après et j'ai dû tout réécrire. Ce détail a dû m'échapper :/ Oui, c'est horrible :( Merci beaucooooup :* Prends ton temps :* (Et j'adore les reviews à rallonge :D) Bisous !]_

 **/!\ Klaine et Glee ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Part 29 : ''Hi, Parents''**_

Noël était dans quelques heures, ce qui voulait dire que Burt, Carole et Finn était à New-York, et Cooper aussi. Ils avaient décidés de fêter Noël chez Kurt et Blaine, accompagnés de leurs amis habituels, et l'ambiance était parfaite, sans aucun nuage assombrissant la soirée.

Le dîner se termina tard, à presque 11 heures du soir, et les invités se répartirent sur les canapés du salon, Cooper et Carole ayant insisté pour aider le couple à débarrasser.

Pendant que Kurt et Cooper faisaient la vaisselle et Carole essuyait les plats qu'ils lui tendaient, Blaine mettait la nourriture en trop dans des petites boîtes avant de les glisser dans le frigo. On sonna soudainement à la porte, et il laissa ce qu'il était en train de faire avant de se diriger vers la porte.  
Il l'ouvrit avec un sourire et demanda, « Bonjour. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Blaine, chéri, qui est-ce ? » interrogea Kurt en passant une main délicate autour de sa taille et lui embrassant la joue.

Blaine sentit les étrangers se tendre devant lui. « Je me le demande bien. » dit-il avec un petit sourire, embrassant Kurt sur les lèvres avant de se retourner vers les inconnus.

« Blaine, c'est nous. » dit finalement une voix douce et féminine, presque inquiète pour lui.

Dire que Blaine ne s'attendait pas à ça était un euphémisme il poussa un petit cri de surprise guttural, et se recula par réflexe, faisant presque tomber Kurt dans son mouvement. « Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, veuillez m'excuser. » Et avec ça, il leur claqua la porte au nez.

« Blaine ? » demanda Kurt, prenant son visage entre ses mains. « Sérieusement, Blaine, qui était-ce ? »

« Personne. » souffla-t-il, se détachant de lui.

« Bizarre, parce que ta réaction me dit le contraire. C'était tes parents, n'est-ce pas ? »

Blaine se tendit une nouvelle fois, avant d'embrasser Kurt à pleine bouche, étouffant son sursaut avec sa langue. « Oui. » dit-il finalement, avant de retourner dans la cuisine et de continuer son boulot minutieux.

Kurt le suivit, ignorant les regards de Carole et Cooper qu'il savait sur eux, et posa ses mains sur ses poignets, l'empêchant de continuer. « Blaine... Pourquoi tu as fait comme si tu ne les connaissait pas ? »

« Qui ? » demanda Cooper, se mordant la lèvre pour s'être mêlé de ce qui ne le regardait pas.

« Nos parents. » répliqua froidement Blaine.

« Ils sont là ?! » s'exclama l'aîné des Andersons.

« Ouaip. » souffla son frère en continua de pousser de la nourriture dans des boîtes, presque mécaniquement.

Il entendit Cooper arrêter de faire la vaisselle et aller dans le couloir de leur maison avant d'ouvrir la porte et de la claquer. Kurt tira Blaine jusqu'à leur chambre pour plus d'intimité, et le força à s'asseoir sur leur lit avant de fermer la porte.

« Blaine, je sais que tu t'en veux d'avoir quitter tes parents sans leur dire au revoir et que tu leur en veux aussi de t'avoir sur-protégé, mais tu ne penses pas qu'il est temps de te pardonner et de leur pardonner également ? » sourit doucement le châtain.

« Je sais Kurt, je sais. C'est juste que... j'ai si peur de nos retrouvailles. » souffla Blaine, fonçant dans ses bras et posant sa tête dans le cou de Kurt, inhalant l'odeur enivrante de son parfum.

« Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis la première fois que tu m'as parlé d'eux ? » demanda Kurt, traçant les traits de son visage avec ses doigts.

Blaine hocha la tête. « Je préfère que tu vives avec des regrets parce que votre rencontre ce sera mal passée au lieu de remords parce qu'ils seront partis sans t'avoir dis au revoir. » murmura Blaine, la voix rauque et les yeux humides.

« Exactement. Et ça tient toujours. Tu sais bien que quoi que tu fasses, je serais toujours derrière toi à 100%, mais je ne veux pas que tu regrettes quoi que ce soit dans ta vie. »

Blaine pleurait à présent, et il embrassa Kurt à pleine bouche, d'un baiser long et un peu baveux, avant de dire, la voix tremblante, « Tu sais, Kurt Hummel, tu es l'amour de ma vie. »

« Je sais. » rit Kurt, essuyant les larmes qui avaient coulées d'elles-mêmes.

Blaine l'embrassa encore, et sortit de la chambre, se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit avant de sortir, tombant sur Cooper qui lui tapota l'épaule avec un petit, « Bonne chance petit frère. »

Il hocha la tête et se tourna vers la masse de ses parents en disant, « Ça vous dirait de rentrer ? »

Ils s'installèrent dans sa chambre avec Kurt, ses parents sur le lit et Blaine un tabouret. Ils restèrent tous les trois silencieux avant que sa mère lance, « Donc c'était le fameux Kurt Hummel avec lequel tu sors, celui qui fait apparaître ton nom dans tous les magazines people. »

« Vous – vous savez à propos de ça ? » interrogea Blaine, surpris.

« Bien sûr. » acquiesça son père. « On te Google toutes les semaines. »

« Wow. »

« Et lorsqu'on te revoie après toutes ces années, tu nous claque la porte au nez. » continua M. Anderson.

« Paul ! » hissa sa mère.

« Non, il a raison. » coupa Blaine. « J'ai été très impoli. Et je le regrette, mais on ne s'est pas ''vus'' depuis plus de 5 ans et pour être honnête je pensais que ça allait être toujours comme ça. »

« Tu – tu ne voulais plus jamais nous revoir ? » murmura Pamela Anderson.

« Oui. Vous savez déjà tout avec ma lettre, mais vous avez été de très mauvais parents, et je suis désolé mais je ne sais pas si je vous ai pardonné et si je vous pardonnerai un jour. » lâcha-t-il.

« Mais Blaine, on est désolés de t'avoir mis autant la pression, tu sais très bien qu'on ne voulait que ton bien. » expliqua M. Anderson.

« Non, vous vouliez compenser le fait que je ne voyais pas en me gardant complètement dépendant de vous et en me faisant exceller dans tous les autres domaines possibles et inimaginables. J'ai failli me suicider quand j'avais 15 ans à cause de la pression sociale que vous m'infligiez ! J'ai passé 2 ans chez un psy à cause de vous ! Alors peut-être que vous ne vouliez que mon bien, mais vous avez failli gâcher ma vie ! » hurla-t-il, et il ne pensa pas une seconde aux invités dans leur salon.

La pièce resta silencieuse avant qu'il n'entende un sanglot de sa mère, étouffé dans l'épaule de son mari, et Blaine se leva de son tabouret pour toucher son visage, baigné de larmes, avant de passer à celui de son père, dans le même état.

« Je suis désolé... » dit-il, les larmes coulant finalement, le secouant d'un gros sanglot. « Mais vous m'avez fait tellement mal, papa et maman, vous n'avez pas idée... »

Pamela et Paul se levèrent et l'emmenèrent dans un énorme câlin. « On est désolés, Blaine, on est désolés. On t'aime tellement. »

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, avant de se détacher, séchant leurs yeux et reniflant. « Je – je ne veux plus être fâché contre vous. » souffla Blaine, avant de sentir de doux baisers sur ses joues. « Parce qu'en dépit de tout ce qui s'est passé, je vous aime aussi. » Il entendit ses parents renifler encore, et les embrassa avec émotion, un gros sourire sur le visage.

Ils se firent un câlin et le brisèrent, avant que Paul Anderson dise, « Alors, parle-nous de ce Kurt. Il te traite bien j'espère ? »

« Oh oui, il est le meilleur. Sans lui on ne se serait sûrement plus jamais reparlé. »

« Okay, donc je vais actuellement aller l'engloutir dans un câlin. » rit Pamela.

« Attention, je risquerai d'être jaloux. » sourit leur fils.

« N'aie pas peur, Blainey-days, tu es notre préféré. »

« Maman, Kurt s'y connaît en marque de vêtement. »

« Oh, dans ce cas, je veux bien faire un échange de fils. » blagua-t-elle, lui embrassant la joue. « C'est bon de t'avoir de retour. » souffla son père.

« C'est bon d'avoir à nouveau une famille. Maintenant laissez-moi vous présenter mon merveilleux petit-ami. »

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je suis sûre que le prochain chapitre va vous plaire ;)

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une **review** , de **suivre** cette histoire et de la mettre en **favori**. Merci !

A la prochaine,

Axelle


	30. Part 30 : We Should Get One

Bonjour ! Bienvenue pour ce chapitre très court mais extrêmement mignon et qui va vous sûrement vous plaire :)

 _[Reviews :_  
 _ **IheartIns :** Merci, et ouais c'est vraiment cool pour lui :) Gros bisous !_

 _ **Aliice-Klaine :** Haha, désolé, mais si tu veux des chapitres plus longs, mes autres fictions sont plus adaptées, surtout _ Bow Down (to no man) _;) Bisous !_

 _ **Blainey's Blues Days :** Je ne suis pas sûr que "adorer beaucoup" soit français mais en tout cas merci ! x) Blaine en dessous est mieux, tu as tout à fait raison ! Moi aussiiiiii *.* Je suis amoureuse de Matt Bomer !_

 _ **CeliaCom7 :** Oui, Kurt et Blaine se font beaucoup de bien mutuellement :) De rien, merci à toi :* Bisous !]_

 **/!\ Klaine et Glee ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Part 30 : We Should Get One, Don't You Think ?**_

Le mois de mai arriva, et bientôt, cela fit deux ans qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils étaient presque plus qu'un couple maintenant, ils étaient déjà quasiment mariés selon leurs amis, mais ça n'empêchait pas une idée de germer dans leurs têtes.

« Humpfffh... Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Kurt ? » murmura Blaine en s'étirant, baillant bruyamment avant d'embrasser son petit-ami sur les lèvres.

« J'écoute des sites sur internet. » répondit vaguement Kurt, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, intensifiant le baiser avec sa langue.

« Qui vendent ? » demande le brun.

« Des choses. » taquina le plus âgé, avant de poser son ordinateur par terre et rouler au-dessus de son petit-ami.

« Des sex-toys ? » blagua Blaine.

« Peut-être bien. » souffla Kurt, descendant sa main vers le sexe à moitié dur du plus jeune.

« Oh... » sourit-il.

Le sujet fut abandonné.

* * *

Il revint, trois jours plus tard, lorsqu'ils regardaient une de ces séries où tout le monde finit par sa marier après trois jours passés ensemble, et lorsque le couple gay (car il fallait bien entendu un couple gay dans chaque série moderne) se passait la bague aux doigts.

Blaine avait sentit son cœur battre, s'imaginant avec Kurt à la place de ce couple en carton et en ayant presque les larmes aux yeux.

« Blaine, tu vas bien ? » demanda Kurt, passant une main sur son épaule.

« Ouais, tout va bien. » sourit-il en l'embrassant. « Je pense juste à quand ils vont divorcer. »

Kurt éclata de rire, et Blaine le suivit de près, profitant de cette magnifique musique toujours appréciée à ses oreilles.

* * *

Ils jouèrent à ça pendant plusieurs semaines, jusqu'à juin, pensant à cette chose quasiment tous les jours sans jamais aborder le sujet. Mais un jour, le sujet fut trop présent pour le balayer.

Ils avaient promis à Rachel de l'accompagner faire du shopping, et bien entendu, elle avait voulu acheter une bague chère, le genre de bague qu'on peut trouver dans le genre de magasin qui vend des bagues de fiançailles.

« Oh mon dieu, je suis amoureuse de cette bague ! » n'arrêtait pas de répéter Rachel, couinant toutes les secondes.

Kurt et Blaine, eux, roulaient des yeux à chaque cri échappant de la bouche de la brunette, restant ensemble, main dans la main.

Jusqu'à ce que Rachel trouve l'amour de sa vie, apparemment la bague ''la plus sublime de l'univers''. Avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir à son cri strident, la vendeuse s'approcha de Rachel.

« Excusez-moi mademoiselle, puis-je vous aider ? » demanda-t-elle de son ton blasée mais commercial.

« Oui, je veux acheter cette bague ! » s'écria Rachel.

« Pas de problème, c'est pour vos amis là-bas ? » dit-elle en désignant Kurt et Blaine qui ne comprirent pas.

« Heu... non, c'est pour moi. » souffla le brune, décontenancée.

« Oh, vous allez vous fiancer dans ce cas ? »

« Non, pas du tout, je veux juste une bague ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Mais mademoiselle, c'est une bague de fiançailles, elle ne se vend que par paire. »

« Oh. »

« C'est pour cela que j'ai pensé que vos amis... un couple si mignon... » expliqua la vendeuse.

Blaine sentit le souffle chaud de son petit-ami sur sa joue. « On devrait en prendre une paire, tu ne crois pas ? »

Il regarda le châtain avec surprise, avant de pousser un cri de joie et d'étouffer son petit-ami dans ses bras. « Oh mon dieu ! Oui ! »

Kurt éclata de rire, suivit par la vendeuse et Rachel, son rire mélangé à un petit aigu, avant de prendre ses amis dans ses bras.

Ce soir-là, tous leurs amis, prévenus par Rachel à la seconde où la décision de se fiancer fut prise, vinrent les féliciter avec un bon repas. Ce soir-là, Kurt souffla dans l'oreille de Blaine, « Je ne cherchais pas des sex-toys. »

Blaine éclata de rire, avant de répondre, « Et je ne pensais pas à leur divorce, mais à notre mariage. »

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :) On approche de la fin, les enfants !

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une **review** , de **suivre** cette histoire et de la mettre en **favori**. Merci !

A la prochaine,

Axelle


	31. Part 31 : Power Couple

Bonjour ! Me revoilà pour la partie 31 :D

On a dépassé les 6000 vues ! C'est énorme !

 _[Reviews :_  
 _ **CeliaCom7 :** De rien, de rien :) Le mariage arrive ;) Merci beaucoup, et si, la fin est proche, mais il y aura d'autres fics :p Bisous :*_

 _ **ButtercupAnderson :** Eh ben, les reviews sont nombreuses en ce moment, ça fait plaisir :) (je pense aussi, parce que tu perdrais :p et oui Kurt a un cul magnifique mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça doit être un bottom x) et pour être réalistes ils doivent sûrement échanger tout le temps, c'est ça qui est marrant avec le sexe gay x))_  
 _C'est vrai que la réconciliation Blaine/ses parents peut paraître un peu facile, mais je pense que quand on aime quelqu'un et qu'on est fatigué de le tenir à distance, on a tendance à lâcher à un moment ou un autre et lui pardonner :) Je crois qu'on va monter un fanclub de Matt Bomer haha x)_  
 _Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que la demande t'aies plu malgré sa simplicité, ça me fait plaisir :) (et pour le sex toy oui c'était fait exprès, j'avais que l'idée ne m'a pas déplu :p *klexislife*)_  
 _Oh, toi aussi tu dis mignonitude ? Yeaaaaah :D Pour la série, absolument pas, mais en y repensant je dirais un soap opéra comme Hollyoaks où tous les gays ont été ensemble dans toutes les combinaisons possibles et imaginables ;)_  
 _Merciiiii :D Et il en reste 5 environ :/_  
 _Bisous :*_

 _ **IheartIns :** Merci !_

 _ **Guest :** Hey, ne t'en fais pas x) Et bienvenue dans la team L, yeaaaah :D Et aussi la team bottom!Blaine ? Encore mieux ! ;) Matt Bomer c'est la vie *.* On va vraiment finir par monter un fanclub :')_  
 _Bon résumé du Klaine ! :) Salut !_

 _ **mamstaz :** Je confirme ! :)]_

 **/!\ Klaine et Glee ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Part 31 : Power Couple**_

« Bonjour à tous, et bienvenue dans mon émission ! » s'exclama la présentatrice. « Aujourd'hui, en ce beau jour de juillet, j'accueille l'un des couples les plus en vogue de New York, Kurt Hummel et Blaine Anderson ! »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit, et un technicien guida le couple se tenant par la main vers le canapé en face de leur interlocutrice. Ils s'assirent dessus et sourirent, faisant des petits coucous au public, avant que l'interview démarre.

« Comment allez-vous tous les deux ? »

« On va extrêmement bien. » sourit Kurt, serrant toujours la main de Blaine dans la sienne, et prenant les devants, étant plus habitué aux interviews.

« Génial, j'ai cru comprendre que c'était votre première interview, Blaine, tout autant que votre première interview de couple. »

« Eh oui, mais il faut bien une première à tout, non ? » dit Blaine, avec plus une grimace timide sur le visage qu'un sourire. Le public l'applaudit en sifflant.

« Évidemment, et je suis ravie que ça se passe avec moi. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a fait vous décider ? »

« Eh bien, il y a le fait qu'on va se marier. » répondit Kurt, un haut sourire rendant ses joues cramoisies bien rondes, semblable à celui de Blaine. Le public devint fou, hurlant, sifflant, applaudissant, et la présentatrice fit un bruit de joie elle aussi.

« Wow ! Félicitations ! Qui est-ce qui a proposé ? »

« Oh, c'était une décision commune. » annonça Blaine.

« En fait, c'est une très longue histoire. » rajouta Kurt.

« Allez-y, vous avez tout votre temps – mais pas trop quand même, on doit rendre l'antenne dans une demi-heure. » blagua-t-elle, faisant rire la foule.

« … Et c'est comme ça, que grâce à notre amie Rachel, nous nous sommes fiancés. » termina le châtain sous l'applaudissement du public.

« Dis donc, vous connaissez Rachel Berry et Santana Lopez, les deux grands noms féminins de Broadway depuis deux ans maintenant, Mercedes Jones, la chanteuse qu'on entend tous les jours à la radio, et Artie Abrams, le réalisateur qui a gagné un prix au festival de Tribeca ? C'est incroyable ! Blaine, vous qui sortez avec Kurt et n'êtes pas une célébrité, comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Eh bien, pour Artie, nous nous sommes rencontrés quand je suis arrivé à New-York et c'est mon meilleur-ami, donc ça ne me fait pas grand-chose sachant que je le connais depuis des années et bien avant qu'il soit connu. Pour Rachel, Santana et Mercedes, même si ce sont toutes les trois des divas, elles ne le font absolument pas ressentir et m'ont toujours traités comme si je faisais partie de leur famille depuis des années. Et pour Kurt, et bien, je l'ai vu devenir la célébrité qu'il est aujourd'hui, et ça ne change rien du tout parce qu'il est toujours le même généreux et intègre. »

« Awww... » fit-elle, « Vous êtes adorables. Mais dites-moi, Kurt a déjà révélé qu'il vous avez rencontré au cours d'un projet scolaire, mais on n'en sait pas plus. Pouvez-vous nous éclairer ? »

« Oh, alors, c'est hilarant : Blaine et moi nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois dans la rue, on s'est simplement rentrés dedans. » Le public éclata de rire, et Kurt continua de raconter comment ils s'étaient enlacés à cause de Toffee et comment ils s'étaient retrouvés des mois plus tard pour son projet de société... parlant de chaque événement important pour en arriver à ce moment.

« Donc, Blaine, est-ce vrai que vous êtes un génie des maths ? »

« Oui, c'est vrai. » répondit Blaine, légèrement mal-à-l'aise.

« Et que vous travaillez pour la NASA. »

« Vrai aussi. C'est tout ce que je peux dire. »

« Même moi je n'en sais pas plus. » blagua Kurt en levant les mains au ciel en signe d'innocence.

« Comment avez-vous fait, Blaine, pour réussir à supporter la pression de la célébrité de votre fiancé ? »

« Oh, au début, c'était difficile. » souffla Blaine. « Tout simplement parce que j'étais mis sur le devant de la scène sans avoir rien fait. Je veux dire, Kurt travaille extrêmement dur, et moi aussi, mais c'est lui qui fait le métier qui le met dans l'œil public et les gens se concentraient quand même sur moi, me mettant vraiment la pression. »

« C'était une période très dure. On était sans cesse espionnés et suivis, et comme on ne voit pas ça rendait la chose encore plus difficile... » renchérit Kurt.

« Puis on arrêtait pas de me parler de Klaine et je ne comprenais absolument rien. » blagua Blaine, plaçant un air abasourdi sur le visage.

« Mais maintenant tout va bien. »

« Mais maintenant tout va bien. » acquiesça le bouclé.

« Il y aura toujours des moments difficiles, mais ce ne sera rien auquel on ne puisse pas s'attendre. » continua le châtain.

« Eh bien, Kurt et Blaine, ou devrais-je dire Klaine... » Le public gloussa, « Je dois vous remercier pour ce que vous faites. Vous êtes un couple très important pour les États-Unis, parce que non seulement vous êtes gays et fiers – quelque chose d'encore rare dans le showbiz, même de nos jours – mais en plus vous êtes très ouverts à propos de votre handicap, notamment sur les réseaux sociaux, et vos deux comptes Instagram sont les plus mignons. Donc merci beaucoup à vous deux, simplement d'exister, mais aussi de participer à des collectes de fond pour la recherche contre la cécité. Kurt, vous cartonnez actuellement dans _Pinocchio_ depuis des mois et vous avez déjà confirmé rester sur Broadway jusqu'en Octobre prochain pour peut-être ensuite vous lancer dans une carrière dans le cinéma, et Blaine, vous êtes le petit-ami de la star le plus convoité des États-Unis, vous êtes un génie des maths, vous travaillez à la NASA et vous savez danser. Je trouve que vous avez tout d'un couple de pouvoir. Merci d'être passés me voir, et à la prochaine ! »

Ils firent coucou à la caméra, le générique de l'émission démarrant et l'antenne étant rendue. Kurt et Blaine rentrèrent dans leur loge pour retrouver un Thad positif et heureux, leur faisant un gros câlin amical. Puis Kurt et Blaine rentrèrent chez eux, et firent l'amour, ne cessant de répéter qu'ils étaient fiancés. Ça faisait un mois que c'était le cas, mais ce serait toujours nouveau pour eux.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, il reste très peu de chapitre :/

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une **review** , de **suivre** cette histoire et de la mettre dans vos **favoris** :D

A la prochaine,

Axelle


	32. Part 32 : Theory

Bonjour ! Voilà la partie 32, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire :)

Je veux aussi vous annoncer que je vais prendre une pause de trois semaines pour cette fic (et seulement cette fic), tout simplement pour plusieurs bonnes raisons : la suite n'est pas écrite, j'ai beaucoup de contrôles et la suite n'est pas écrite. Voilà, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop :)

 _[Reviews :_  
 _ **IheartIns :** Ravie d'entendre ça, merci beaucoup :) Bisous_

 _ **CeliaCom7 :** Oui ! :) Merci, bisous :*_

 _ **Kalia19 :** Bienvenue :D Merci, et non, ils ne recouvreront pas la vue, parce que c'est plutôt rare et que ça ne s'applique qu'à quelques types spécifiques de non-voyants. Aussi, je voulais montrer qu'on peut être très heureux sans voir, et c'était le but premier de cette fic, donc je ne vais pas "trahir" tout ce pourquoi j'ai écris cette fic à la toute fin ;) En tout cas n'hésite pas à aller voir mes fics en cours !_

 _ **Blainey's Blues Days :** Eh ben, ce site t'aime pas x) Je suis en première L, et oui moi aussi, trop de points communs ! :D J'ai vu The Normal Heart, et mon dieu, quel chef-d'œuvre, j'ai tellement pleuré... Ce film est tellement trop génial... Merci beaucoup, et pour le lemon, il n'y en aura plus, désolé x)]_

 **/!\ Klaine et Glee ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Part 32 : Theory**_

A la fin du mois d'Octobre, Kurt commença à tourner dans son tout premier film, très attendu par le public, ce qui l'obligea à aller tourner à Hollywood pour un peu plus d'un mois sans rentrer à New York, ce qui fut difficile pour eux mais pas insurmontable.

C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble qu'ils ne se voyaient pas pendant plus d'une semaine, mais la bague qu'ils portaient tous les deux au doigt leur donnait l'impression de ne jamais vraiment être séparés.

Cela n'empêchait pas que c'était compliqué. Ils essayaient de se parler tous les jours, mais tenaient rarement le rythme, car Blaine finissait tard et Kurt encore plus, et ce dernier se levait bien plus tôt que son fiancé.

Parfois, lorsqu'ils s'appelaient sur Skype ou simplement par téléphone, ils parlaient pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce que Blaine se rende compte que malgré qu'il ne soit que 22 heures à Los Angeles, il était 1 heure du matin chez lui et qu'ils étaient tous les deux morts de fatigue et parfois ils se parlaient simplement pendant quelques minutes entre deux scène de Kurt, les laissant tous les deux frustrés et mécontents jusqu'au prochain coup de fil.

Mais pour oublier le fait qu'il était seul, Blaine se plongea dans le travail, terminant de plus en plus tard le soir et passant ses week-ends à réfléchir à une théorie extrêmement compliquée jamais trouvée auparavant, prenant sa tête constamment.

Il passa un mois enveloppé dans les maths du matin au soir, ayant des migraines incroyables quasi-quotidiennement et ne sortant plus de chez lui pour autre chose que son travail et ses courses. Sam et Artie le harcelaient tous les samedis soirs pour sortir avec eux, mais il déclinait à chaque fois.

Il en finit même par oublier l'heure à laquelle il devait aller chercher Kurt à l'aéroport.

Il gribouillait sur son cahier depuis des heures, il approchait de la fin, il avait le résultat, ça y est il avait résolu son équation finale -

« Je suis rentré ! » lança Kurt, ouvrant la porte dans un grand fracas. « Avec deux heures de retard, sachant que tu n'es jamais venu me chercher comme tu m'avais dis ce matin. » Il sonnait fâché, mais Blaine n'y fit pas attention il termina de griffonner ses chiffres sur son cahier. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais, d'ailleurs ? Je suis rentré après un mois d'absence et tu ne me jettes même pas un regard ? »

« Kurt... » souffla finalement Blaine, posant le point final à son travail, avant de se lever de sa chaise, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, « Même si je te regardais je ne te verrais pas, tu le sais. »

« Ce n'est pas le but de ce que j'ai dis, Blaine. » rétorqua le châtain, posant une main paresseuse sur son épaule. « Tu m'as oublié, alors que tu m'avais promis que tu serai là. »

Cette phrase sembla sortir le plus jeune de sa transe, l'étourdissant comme s'il venait de plonger dans un lac glacé. « Je suis... vraiment, vraiment désolé, Kurt, » murmura-t-il, « C'est juste que quand tu étais absent j'étais mal, très mal... Je rentrais à la maison et je ne sentais pas ton sourire contre mes lèvres, je ne sentais plus ton corps contre le mien, tes bras autour de moi, et... je me suis enfoui dans le travail pour arrêter de penser à toi à chaque seconde, ce qui 'ma fatigué mais j'ai réussi à résoudre une théorie irrésolue jusqu'à maintenant et ça m'a prit tout mon temps donc je t'ai oublié mais je suis vraiment, sincèrement désolé, s'il-te-plaît ne m'en veux pas je ne pourrais pas le supporter et - »

Il fut interrompu par les bras de Kurt autour de lui, l'enveloppant de la manière habituelle qui lui avait tant manqué, la taille de Blaine lui permettant d'utiliser son fiancé comme sa couverture, disparaissant à l'intérieur de ses bras musclés.

« Tu es... un idiot. » murmura Kurt contre son oreille. « Mais tu es mon idiot. »

« Tu devrais t'y habituer, on risque d'être ensemble pour un moment. » blagua Blaine.

« J'espère bien. » sourit Kurt, l'embrassant tendrement. La théorie de mathématique fut vite oubliée.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a suffisamment plu pour attendre trois semaines :)

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une **review** , de **suivre** cette histoire et de la mettre en **favori**. Merci !

A la prochaine,

Axelle


	33. Part 33 : Prizes

Bonjour, me revoilà (avec du retard, désolée) avec la part 33 ! Pour ceux qui ne me suivent pas sur mes autres fics, très bonne année à vous ;)

 _[Reviews :_  
 _ **CeliaCom7 :** Merci beaucoup :) Bisous !_

 _ **IheartIns :** Awwwww, merci :* Bisous !_

 _ **Yoonav** : Bienvenue ! :D _

_**Blainey's Blues Days :** Hey, oui haha :') J'ai eu Mme Bovary en seconde et même si j'ai détesté la première moitié, ce livre est tout simplement génial il faut juste savoir s'accrocher parce que ouais, c'est super longuet xD Merci :D OUI. CE FILM EST VRAIMENT SUPER IMPORTANT ! Bisous !_

 _ **KlaineGlee :** Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre ! ;)]_

 **/!\ Klaine et Glee ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Part 33 : Prizes.**_

La soirée est belle.

Ils sont tous les deux en costumes, sirotent un verre de champagne tout en parlant avec un producteur de films. Et dire que la semaine d'avant ils faisaient la même chose avec un scientifique...

 _« Dites-moi monsieur Anderson, comment fait-on pour développer une théorie aussi incroyable à un si jeune âge ? Je suis époustouflé par votre talent. »_

 _« Oh, merci Mr. Smith. J'ai juste eu beaucoup de chance. » rougit Blaine._

 _« Oh, ne soyez pas si modeste ! Vous êtes un génie tout bonnement génial ! »_

« Mon petit doigt m'a dit que vous gagneriez ce soir. » sourit le producteur. « et vous le méritez. »

« Merci beaucoup . Mais en voyant ma compétition, je n'en suis pas si sûr. » répondit Kurt en rougissant.

« Oh, mais si, ne soyez pas si pessimiste ! Je suis sûr que vous gagnerez. »

 _« Mais qui est ce merveilleux jeune homme ? Votre fiancé, je suppose ? »_

 _« Vous supposez bien. » répondit Blaine avec un sourire._

 _« Je suis un très grand fan, » déclara M. Smith en prenant doucement la main de Kurt dans la sienne pour le saluer. « Ma fille est amoureuse de vous. Elle a vu vos pièces au moins 3 fois chacune. »_

 _« Oh, ça fait plaisir ! Dites-lui bonjour de ma part ! » s'exclama Kurt._

« Et ce doit être Blaine, le fameux fiancé... »

« Oui, il n'a pas voulu rater cette soirée importante pour moi. » répondit Kurt, laçant ses doigts avec ceux de Blaine.

« J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, monsieur Anderson. Être aussi incroyable à 20 ans, je trouve ça époustouflant. »

« Merci beaucoup ! »

« Mais je ne vous retiendrez pas plus longtemps, la cérémonie va commencer. Bonne chance, même si je suis déjà certain que vous allez gagner. »

« Merci beaucoup, M. Cameron. » sourit Kurt, lui serrant la main une dernière fois avant d'être guidé vers sa place et celle de Blaine par Thad.

La cérémonie démarra, avec beaucoup de blabla et de récompenses ne concernant pas Kurt, et chaque minute qui passait le rendait encore plus nerveux.

« Tout va bien ? » murmura Blaine à son oreille. « Tu es anxieux. »

« Je le suis. Mais en même temps, c'est normal ! Si je gagne, et que je tombe en allant sur scène - »

« Tu sais que Thad va t'y accompagner, idiot. » sourit le bouclé en embrassant doucement le dos de sa main.

« Mais si je bégaye pendant mon discours, ou si je dis des trucs complètement cons et que tout le monde - »

« Tais-toi, Kurt. Tu vas être parfait. » le coupa Blaine. « Et tu vas gagner. »

 _« Je suis tellement nerveux. » murmura Blaine dans l'oreille de son fiancé._

 _« Je sais. Je t'ai senti comme ça toute la soirée. » répondit Kurt, lui caressant la joue._

 _« Mais qu'est-ce que je dis ? Que j'ai réfléchi à cette théorie pendant que mon copain était absent et qu'elle m'est venue comme par magie ? J'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai fais, comment sont-ils supposés le croire ? » souffla Blaine, complètement paniqué._

 _« Blaine, s'ils t'ont invités pour te remettre un prix spécial, ça signifie qu'ils croient en toi. » sourit Kurt, l'embrassant tendrement. « Et ils ont raison. Tu es un génie. »_

« Voici les nominés pour le Tony du meilleur acteur masculin dans une comédie musical. » annonça le présentateur, pendant que les noms des quatre nominés défilaient.

Kurt se redressa soudainement, devenant brûlant sachant qu'il était filmé, et se prépara à s'humilier devant tout le monde.

« Et le gagnant du Tony dans la catégorie meilleur acteur masculin dans une comédie musical est... »

 _« Bien, maintenant que la cérémonie est bien entamée, nous aimerions remettre le prix d'honneur du jury au talentueux Blaine Anderson pour avoir mis au point une toute nouvelle théorie capable de changer notre vie de tous les jours. Mesdames et messieurs, je veux un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour Blaine Anderson ! »_

 _« Vas-y, Blaine, va les tuer par ton charme ! » lança Kurt, l'embrassant doucement et le poussant dans les bras de Thad qui l'amena sur scène._

 _« Wow, je savais déjà pourquoi j'étais ici et ça me surprend quand même. » blagua-t-il, la statuette qu'on lui avait donné en main. « Merci au jury d'avoir pensé que j'étais digne de recevoir un tel honneur, je ne réalise toujours pas. Merci aussi à mon incroyable fiancé, Kurt, pour m'avoir encouragé à chaque étape de notre vie commune, merci de m'avoir encouragé à suivre mes rêves, je t'aime. Je remercie aussi mes meilleurs amis Sam et Artie, qui m'ont toujours fais rire quand j'étais déprimé et d'avoir été des amis en or. Merci à mon frère Cooper, et à mes parents. Même si notre relation a eu des hauts et aussi beaucoup de bas, je vous aime. Et pour finir, merci à chaque personne qui ont cru en moi, notamment mon incroyable professeur à NYU sans qui je ne serais rien aujourd'hui. Merci ! »_

« Kurt Hummel pour son rôle dans Pinocchio ! »

« Oh mon dieu... » souffla Kurt, sentant les bras de Blaine l'enlaçant soudainement, et étant assourdi par les applaudissements.

« Tu l'as fais, Kurt, je le savais ! Je t'aime ! » s'exclama Blaine, l'embrassant passionnément avant de le laisser embrasser Rachel et Santana et aller vers Thad.

« Bien joué, Kurt. On savait tous que tu l'aurais. » dit-il, lui faisant un court câlin avant de l'amener sur scène.

« Wow... Wow. » dit-il, une fois devant le micro, son Tony en main. « C'est le moment dont j'ai rêvé depuis que j'avais 6 ans. Okay. » sourit-il, entendant le public. « Vous ne savez pas à quel point cette chose que j'ai dans les mains est importante pour moi. On a tous un moment dans notre vie qu'on attend depuis si longtemps que lorsqu'il est là, on a du mal à réaliser qu'il est bel et bien en train d'arriver. Bref, je vais arrêter de blablater. Je vais être très original, mais merci, merci, merci à tous ceux qui ont votés pour moi, vous êtes incroyables et je vous aime ! Merci à mon père, qui m'a toujours accepté tel que j'étais. Merci à ma défunte mère pour qui je fais tout ça. Et merci à ma belle-mère et mon demi-frère pour m'avoir redonné un sentiment de famille. Merci à mes amis incroyables, qui m'ont toujours redonné le sourire durant les mauvaises périodes. Merci à mon incroyable manager Thad, qui est plus mon ami qu'autre. Et bien sûr merci à mon merveilleux, incroyable et magnifique fiancé, Blaine, qui est tout pour moi. Et pour finir, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont blessés, qui m'ont harcelés, et qui m'ont dis que je n'y arriverais pas. Ils avaient tord. Merci à tous ! »

* * *

Voilà pour l'avant, avant-dernier chapitre, le prochain arrive dans 2-3 semaines :)

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une **review** , de **suivre** cette histoire et de la mettre en **favori**. Aussi, allez lire mes autres fics ;) Merci !

A la prochaine,

Axelle


	34. Part 34 : Family

Bonjour, me revoilà pour l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette série, avant le prologue :)

 _[Reviews :_  
 _ **CeliaCom7 :** Merci :D Et oui, le discours de Kurt est largement inspiré de celui de Chris qui est magnifique ;) Bisous :)_

 _ **IheartIns :** Merci, gros bisous :)]_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Part 34 : Family.**_

Ce fut une conversation qui arriva soudainement, un soir, lorsqu'ils sirotaient leur vin en parlant de leur journée. La tête de Blaine reposait doucement sur le torse de Kurt, qui lui caressait les cheveux, et soudainement le brun parla, d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure, mais Kurt l'entendit tout de même.

« Est-ce que tu voudras des enfants ? »

« Hum ? » souffla Kurt, sortant de son semi-sommeil.

« Dans le futur, bien sûr. Est-ce que tu voudras des enfants ? »

Kurt resta silencieux un instant avant de déclarer : « Je n'y ai jamais vraiment penser. »

« Oh. » expira Blaine.

« Te dire que j'en veux alors que je n'en veux pas pour le moment serait un mensonge. Et... je ne suis pas sûr que je serai un bon père. » dit-il, la voix tremblante.

« Kurt, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me dire ? Tu seras un père exceptionnel ! »

« Tu ne peux pas le savoir. » dit Kurt en secouant la tête. « Et de toute façon, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir qu'un enfant ait autant de problèmes dès la naissance. »

« Autant de problèmes ? » interrogea Blaine, fronçant les sourcils.

« On est aveugles, je te rappelle. Si on adopte un enfant, il faudra qu'il soit aveugle aussi, sinon on ne pourra pas prendre soin d'un enfant voyant. Et même un enfant non-voyant sera difficile à gérer. Et le fait qu'il ait deux papas, aussi ! Imagine, Blaine, il sera harcelé en cours et les gens vont se moquer de lui, tout ça à cause de nous ! Et je ne veux pas que mon enfant soit harcelé, d'acc- »

« Hey, hey, hey, Kurt, calme-toi. » souffla Blaine, saisissant son visage et l'embrassant tendrement. « Je sais que ce que tu as vécu au lycée t'a marqué. Mais on ne vit plus à la même période ! Le mariage pour tous est passé, et on a de plus en plus de droits chaque année. Si on a un enfant dans 5 ans, même moins, il sera dans un monde encore meilleur pour nous que maintenant. Et en ce qui concerne le fait qu'il voie ou non, je pense que quand tu veux avoir un bébé, peu importe qui il est voyant ou non, blanc, noir, arabe ou jaune, hétéro, gay, bisexuel, transgenre... Tu veux juste un bébé que tu aimeras plus que tout au monde.

« Je sais... » murmura Kurt.

« Tu sais quoi ? Quand tu y auras pensé et que tu seras sûr de ta réponse, tu m'en reparleras, okay ? Mais tu peux toujours changer d'avis. »

« Je t'aime. » dit Kurt, l'embrassant tendrement.  
« Je t'aime aussi. Pour ton information, je veux un enfant, même plusieurs. Mais tu sais ce que je veux encore plus ? T'épouser. T'aimer pour toujours et passer ma vie avec toi. Que tu sois assez confortable pour vouloir des enfants avec moi. »

« Je le veux aussi. C'est pour ça qu'on se marie, non ? » sourit Kurt.

« Exactement. » répondit Blaine, l'embrassant avant de reposer sa tête sur son torse, un sourire paisible sur le visage.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, le dernier chapitre devrait arrivé dan semaines ;)

A la prochaine,

Axelle


End file.
